Chuck vs The Collision
by David Carner
Summary: As his 26th birthday nears, Chuck's life is changed when he is hit by a car in the Buy More Parking lot by Sarah Walker. What happens when Chuck and Sarah try to figure out life with no spying, a baby saved from bad guys, and all the shenanigans and fluffery I can throw at them?(Warning: I am not responsible for your dieabetes)(Yes, I know I'm spelling it wrong). Rated F for fluffy
1. Ch 1, Hit and Take to the Hospital

A/N: I've had so many PMs, emails, reviews, basically saying… we need fluff. (insert inspirational music here) If only we had someone who wrote fluff. If only there was one among us who could write the most ridiculous situations and while WE ALL know it's insane, we love anyway. I do believe, I am that someone. My gift to you on the anniversary of the pilot, Ladies and Gentlemen, for this story, I am going to try and be as fluffy as you can handle. Premedicate, because we've locked EDC in the basement. Chuck vs The Collision.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck and this author is not responsible for any levels of dieabetes that you might suffer.

* * *

"Charles, I expect more from you," the voice came from behind him.

"Morgan, don't make me call you that nickname you hate," Chuck retorted.

"Dude," Morgan said in a hushed tone, coming over to him quickly. "You promised never to call me that."

"Then quit acting like you're my professor," Chuck replied, looking over at him, and grinning.

"Sorry, dude, but Dr. Fred's _Prepare Yourself for The Collision of Love_ is the number one self-help book out there," he said, waving it in his hand. Chuck tried not to roll his eyes. "Chuck, whether you agree with the man or not, you have to admit you are better, and more confident than you've been since that evil devil-harpy dumped you."

"Thanks for reminding me, Morgs," Chuck said in a huff.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Chuck rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "We, and by 'we' I mean _I_, am going to be more open and honest, not hide who I am, so when the…" He looked at his friend with desperation on his face. "Morgan, please don't make me say it, it's cheesy."

"But Chuck, it works." Morgan paused, grinned, and continued. "It's Gouda."

"That was absolutely terrible."

"I know, I'm so proud," Morgan said, drawing up and shaking a little, a grin on his face. He gently hit Chuck in the chest with the book. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to be our best self so when the…" he looked at Morgan. Morgan gave him a flat look and Chuck sighed. "When 'The Collision of Love'-" Chuck said, with finger quotes "-happens, we are prepared." Chuck stared at his friend. "This is nuts, Morgs. I have a better chance of being hit in the parking lot by a car, than this collision of love. People don't just fall in love. They meet someone, get to know them, and then realize they are."

Morgan shook his head. "She hurt you so bad," he said in a low tone. "But luckily you have me, now, as Ass-Man."

"You really need another name for assistant manager," Chuck interjected.

"Listen, I made it up when I wasn't Ass-Man, so I will not be a hypocrite and change it now that I am," Morgan insisted.

"Is that the humility part for your collision?"

"Laugh all you want my good sir, but you-" he said, pushing his finger lightly into Chuck's chest "-are going to get hit by love so hard one day, that satanic devil-harpy demon succubus…"

"That's a bit much," Chuck muttered.

Morgan ignored him. "…Will be a memory, and all you'll say is, 'Jill, who?'"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to mention Jill?" Chuck asked, confused.

"No, that's admitting mistakes and defeat." Chuck gave him a flat look, and Morgan hurried on.

"Only when Ellie's around," Morgan insisted. "She wants to ignore it ever happened, but you need to accept that it did."

"I accept she broke my heart and slept with Bryce," Chuck said in a flat tone.

"Good!" Morgan said, a grin on his face. The grin fell. He saw Dave. "Shit, he's running."

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Dave, he's got the last copy of the game, and I was supposed to hold it for a customer." Morgan's eyes were huge and pleading. "You have the longest legs."

"The things I do for you," Chuck muttered, leaping over the Nerd Herd desk, and taking off after Dave.

"Don't get hit by a car!" Morgan yelled after him. Chuck rolled his eyes to himself. The chances of getting hit by a car were relatively the same as falling in love again. Chuck appreciated Morgan's help. Chuck knew he wasn't wallowing any longer, but to fall in love? Chuck scoffed at the idea. His heart had been destroyed, and he would never find someone to make him feel, like Jill had, again. Chuck grinned as he closed in on Dave, and that's when he realized the car he was passing was pulling out.

}o{

Sarah Walker walked out of the Weinerlicious, huffing. What the hell was she doing? She had quit the CIA after the mission with the baby. She just couldn't go on, not after what had happened. Ryker was dead, and she, the baby, and Emma were all currently living in Burbank. She didn't _need_ this job, but she _needed_ to get out of the house. She loved her mom, and her sister… well, she guessed Molly qualified as her sister… but being around them all the time was just too much.

In all her years in the CIA, she had taken little down time, jumping from assignment to assignment so as to not have to think about the terrible things she had done. Now she had time on her hands, a family, and it felt wrong. She didn't deserve it. Sarah had taken the first job she saw advertised, and was now thinking it was a _very_ bad idea. She knew she could just quit but… she hated quitting things. She never got to finish anything as a kid, because of her life on the run, and now… this was stupid. This was a nowhere job, with no benefits.

She growled in frustration as she got into her Porsche. A drive, that was what she needed. She started the car, slammed it into reverse, and then hit the brakes as she heard something thump against her car and then to the ground. She put the Porsche in park, got out, and surveyed the scene. On the ground was a man, roughly her age, tall, and with curly hair. She looked over and saw another guy with something in his hand, looking on in shock. The guy threw her the package, and ran off.

She caught the package and placed it on the roof of the car. She then moved to check on the man on the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you backing up," he said, rolling over and holding his ribs.

"I hit you, why are you apologizing?" Sarah asked. The look on his face, as he was trying to figure out what to say next, made her grin. "Is that your thing, go around waiting for women to hit you with their car?"

Chuck's brain remembered what he had been told by Morgan, and he replied with humor… something he used to do a lot more of, before evil-satanic-devil-harpy… maybe Morgan was getting to him. "Only on Tuesdays when I don't have a date for Friday night," he replied, sitting up.

"Should you be doing that?" Sarah asked. "Both sitting up, and getting hit by cars?"

"I don't think anything's broken," he replied. "And this is the first time my trick really worked." She snorted, and he shook his head, getting his bearings. He looked over at her and, for the first time, managed a really good look at her face. And now, he was staring into her eyes. What had he said, the chances of the collision were the same as being hit by a car? Had he cursed himself? He realized he didn't much care.

"Worth it," he said softly, the words slipping out before he could stop them. He didn't think he had said them loud, but she ducked her head and grinned at him, so obviously he had.

"I'm worth getting potentially maimed over?" Sarah asked, a little confused. The thought boggled his mind that she would have to ask that. Her eyes, peering into them… it was like he was transported to a warm happy place, a place he didn't know still existed.

She had noticed him checking her out… well, not exactly. All he was doing was staring at her eyes. Surely, he couldn't mean that just from looking at her eyes like he was… unless he had a head injury.

"BARTOWSKI! QUIT FLIRTING AND GET THAT SHOPLIFTER!" she heard a booming voice yell.

Chuck winced. "Sorry, Big Mike, got hit by a car. Wasn't watching what I was doing."

"DUDE!" she heard another voice yell, and seeing a short bearded man in a vest and tie running up to Chuck. Are you okay?"

"No, I wasn't watching as well as I should have, and I hit you," Sarah countered. She turned to Morgan. "I normally don't go around hitting people with my car."

"That's a good policy," Morgan agreed.

"No, no," Chuck replied, shaking his head, reminding the two of them he was still there. "I shouldn't have been chasing him in a parking lot." Morgan watched his friend, and then turned to Sarah.

"He's getting away with my game, Bartowski," Big Mike yelled, running up. Sarah stood and, with an irritated look on her face, grabbed the package and thrust it at Big Mike.

"There, now let me take him to a hospital. He's been injured, doing something for the store," Sarah said. Big Mike looked very nervous.

Morgan walked over to Big Mike and patted his shoulder. "Actually, why don't we give Chuck the rest of the day off to go see Ellie," Morgan countered. Big Mike and Sarah turned to him. "She can see him, and it can be on the down-low so this won't be workers' comp. I'll work things out with Chuck so you don't have to deal with things like paperwork."

Big Mike nodded. "Good plan," he said to Morgan. He spun to Chuck. "Take today off."

"Thank you, sir," Chuck replied. Big Mike nodded and left. Chuck turned to Sarah. "Chuck Bartowski."

"Sarah Walker," she replied.

"Chuck's heterosexual life-partner, Morgan Grimes," Morgan said with a grin. "Now, you will take care of him, and let me know if anything goes wrong? I'm trusting you."

Sarah smiled at him. "I promise he's in good hands."

"Just don't hit him with the car again… I don't think he can take any more collisions today," Morgan beamed. Chuck gave him a dirty look that Morgan ignored. Sarah watched the two in fascination as Morgan turned and started to walk away.

"It wasn't a collision, more of a hit and take to the hospital," Chuck called out to Morgan.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Chuck. Whatever you need to tell yourself," Morgan answered, never turning back. Chuck pressed his lips together, took a deep breath, and turned to Sarah, a smile on his face.

Sarah decided now was not the time to press that particular issue. "Now, tell me where your girlfriend works, so I can take you to her. What is she, a doctor?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Chuck replied. Sarah couldn't quite grasp why she was so happy to hear that. "And yeah, my sister Ellie is a neurosurgeon."

"Oh, good, 'cause I'm afraid you might have hit your head," she said, trying to see the bump on the back of his head.

"Must have, because I'm seeing a vision right now," he said with a grin. Her eyes widened, but a slow smile accompanied it. That was when it hit him exactly what he said, making his own eyes widen, as the realization set in. Sarah couldn't help but giggle. "Jesus, apparently my filter is busted, as well."

"Are you always this funny, or just when trying to get that date for Friday night?" she asked, leading him to the passenger side and watching him fold up into the car.

"I'm not sure I'm that funny," Chuck retorted. "Nice car."

"I used to have a much better job," she replied with a shrug. "Now…" she trailed off and shook her head.

"So you're saying the Weinerlicious _isn__'t_ the career you dreamed of as a little girl?" Sarah shook her head, chuckling. "Yeah, I didn't dream about working at the Buy More but… here I am."

"It's not very practical to have this car, but I can't make myself part with it," she admitted.

"Well, it's not like you have a baby you need to put in the back seat," Chuck began, and then saw the look on her face. "Annnnnd, there I go, putting my whole leg in my mouth. I shouldn't be surprised that you would have a husband and baby."

"I don't have a husband," she said, knowing what that would do to him, but wanting to see it. He amused her, he made her feel things, and she wasn't quite sure what to do about it, except tease him.

"I've died and gone to my own personal hell, where I say the exact wrong thing every single time," he said, putting his head in his hands. Sarah laughed out loud.

"Chuck, the baby is my adopted sister. I don't have a husband, a boyfriend, or a date for Friday night," she said, grinning at him. "I just moved here with my mom and my sister so…" she trailed off, shaking her head, amusement covering her face.

"So, you don't really know Burbank, huh?" Sarah shook her head. "What if I showed you around? Maybe find someone other than me to hit with your vehicle?" She snorted. "By the way, you're not gonna make me pay for any damage, right?"

"Oh, you vill pay," she said in a bad German accent. Why, she had no idea. In thirty minutes, she had gone from a foul mood to feeling absolutely silly. "I'm really sorry about hitting you with my car," she said again.

"If I was one of those guys, I would use my injury to get you to go out with me on Friday night, by playing it up." She chuckled silently. A serious look crossed his face. "Wait, by mentioning the injury, does that make me one of those guys?" Her shoulders were shaking from laughter. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought, because I keep on saying the stupidest things." Sarah just smiled, as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

}o{

"So he was chasing a thief, and ran into you, backing out?" Ellie asked Sarah. Sarah nodded. "I say it's his fault, and you should make him clean the car where he bounced off it. Make sure it's spotless."

"Love," Chuck sang, making the two women turn toward him. "I feeeeellll all the love."

"She could have killed you. You need to pay attention," Ellie admonished.

"Ellie, she was barely moving when I hit her, or she hit me. The only thing I had a chance to die from was her beauty." His eyes widened, and so did Ellie's. Sarah started to laugh again. "My God, I have a tumor, right? Why am I saying such things?"

"No tumor, just a case of the stupids," Ellie said, shaking her head at him.

An idea had been in her head for a while. It was a bad idea. A _really_ bad idea. But no one had made her smile and laugh so much in the past few days. She wasn't sure who was more shocked at the words that left her mouth… her, or Chuck. "So, he'll still be alive Friday?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, unless I kill him," Ellie said with a shrug. "Older sister prerogative," she explained. "Why?"

"Anyone that will go to the trouble of getting hit by a car to go out with me, they should get the date, right?" The smile on Chuck's face grew. It was just a date, what could go wrong? She looked at Chuck and knew a _lot_ could go wrong… but also, very right. Maybe Burbank wouldn't be so bad after all. In fact, it was looking better and better.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who are new and trying this for the first time, you are welcome, and encouraged to review, for the rest of you, feel free as well. I'm FEEEEELING this one. Keep an eye on your email, you never know when I'll update this one. Take care, see you next time.

DC


	2. Ch 2, Check Up

A/N: Everyone check their sugar levels? We good? Okay, time for "new" story. (I had a reason for how and why I expanded that first chapter) Did anyone catch the famous doctor who wrote our self-help book? I know you did PeterOinNYC, anyone else? How about some fluff?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"It's okay, baby girl," Sarah cooed into Molly's ear. Sarah was getting irritated, by a lot of things. It started yesterday when she got home and realized she never got Chuck's phone number. She _was_ a former spy, though, and she figured that was the least of her problems.

Emma had asked Sarah to take Molly to the doctor this morning. She said it was because she was worried about the adoption papers. Sarah had found one of her dad's old friends, and had him make the papers, forging whatever was necessary. Emma insisted both women be put on the papers as co-guardians, which was another source of irritation. Emma really wanted Sarah to raise Molly. Sarah, on the other hand, knew she had no business raising Molly.

All of that could be dealt with. It was what couldn't be dealt with that was really irritating Sarah right now… the doctor. After listening to Molly's heart, she smiled and said there was a colleague she wanted to have listen, just to make sure of something, and she would be right back. That was ten minutes ago. Sarah wanted to flee… if this were an operation, she already would have. But this was real life, and she wasn't happy about it. She huffed a breath, blowing back some of her hair, and Molly laughed. The door opened and a tall, good-looking man wearing a lab coat walked in.

"Hi, beautiful," the man said, making Sarah tense up. "Who's you're mommy here?" Sarah chuckled, the tension eased.

"I'm actually her adoptive parent, one of them," Sarah replied. "My mom and I both are her… parents, I guess?"

"Wow, two mommies." He paused. "This is why my girlfriend tells me that I need to watch what I say."

Sarah laughed. "No, we were both afraid of being a parent."

"Who wouldn't be," he agreed, grabbing a stool and sitting down, lowering his height to Molly's. "So, I am Devon Woodcomb, a cardiologist." Sarah paled. "Now see, why does everyone do that?"

"Her heart may be messed up… why wouldn't I be worried?" Sarah retorted.

"Look at her," Devon said. Molly was squirming all over Sarah. She was bright, alert, and was watching Devon with her big eyes. "When someone is having heart trouble, they are lethargic. That does not look like a lethargic child to me."

"I think it's safe to say she has plenty of energy," Sarah admitted, a grin on her face.

"Now, there are a lot of tests, but there's one that is really simple. May I?" Sarah nodded. Devon reached his hands out, and then quickly, but gently, tickled her ribs. Molly shrieked in delight. "Yeah, she's good. I'm still gonna have to do some tests, but I think she's good." There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me," he said to the two. "Come in," he said turning.

"Sorry to bother you, Doctor Wood… Sarah?" Ellie said, seeing her. "Uh… I didn't know you had a daughter."

"She only sort of does, babe," Devon replied. "How do you two know each other?" A grin came to Ellie's face, and Sarah began to snort.

"Do you remember I told you about someone hitting Chuck with a car yesterday?" Ellie asked. Devon turned to Sarah.

"Was this one in the car?" he asked, looking at Sarah, and tickling the little girl in the belly, making her shriek even more.

"No," Sarah said, having to hold on to the squirming child while laughing. "She was with my mom, we share custody. She's adopted," Sarah said, by way of explanation.

"Awesome," Devon replied. "I may need you to hit him again. He came home in a much more chipper mood than normal. Or was that a brain injury, babe?"

"Nope, no injury as far as I can tell," Ellie retorted, a hint of annoyance at Devon apparent in her voice.

"Admit it, babe, her hitting him with a car has done him more good than that book Morgan is working on with him… although, in the little bearded man's defense, Morgan pulled Chuck out of '_the funk_,'" Devon said, with finger-quotes.

"Uh, Devon, sweetie, I don't think Sarah, who is going out with Chuck on Friday, wants to hear this," Ellie said, knowing this was a losing battle.

Devon gave Sarah a smile. "Oh, come on, she has to know how much she brightened his day. I've not seen him that happy since… what is it you called her?"

"Devil-spawn-whore-of-Babylon?" Ellie offered. Sarah's eyes widened.

"Right?" Devon asked. "I mean she did sleep with his best friend."

"DEVON!" Ellie hissed.

Devon turned to Ellie. "What? I'm just telling her how much it meant to Chuck for her to hit him with her car." Both Ellie and Sarah laughed.

Ellie shook her head. "Are we still on for lunch?" Ellie asked Devon.

"Soon as I run a few tests on this lethargic child that probably has a little hole in her heart," Devon replied, tickling her again, starting a new round of shrieks.

"Fine," she said to him. She turned to Sarah. "You're coming with us," she said to Sarah. Heading off any objections, she continued "No, you're not getting out of this. I need to fix whatever he has done, and it's _his_ treat."

Devon leaned down to Molly who was grinning at him. "Did you hear that, hot stuff," he said to Molly. "I get to take you out, and you're sort-of mom. Watch my girlfriend, though, she gets jealous."

"I'll see you later, you goob," Ellie said, walking off.

}o{

A little later found the four of them sitting in a corner cafe. After ordering, Devon turned to Sarah. "Okay, glad you waited until we were here for me to explain, because, well, I gotta eat." He grimaced a little and smiled at Sarah. "There _is_ a hole in her heart, and while that sounds terrible, it really isn't." Devon narrowed his eyes at Molly, and slowly moved toward her and the little girl screeched.

Devon laughed and turned toward Sarah. "So, our worry is she wouldn't be getting enough oxygen to her brain because of loss of blood flow. When you see that happening, you have a child who's lethargic," Devon snaked his hand over to Molly, and she slapped it, laughing. "Not very vocal."

"You've made your point on that one," Sarah cut in.

"And just kind of there," Devon said with a shrug. "Lots of kids have them. They're no big deal. I'll watch her, we'll run some tests every year or two, and we'll monitor. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to this one's heart."

Sarah smiled at him, and then to Ellie. "He's really good," Ellie said, with a shrug. "And hot, and my boyfriend, but I'm biased."

"I accept your bias-ment," Devon said. "I find it awesome."

"Now, about my idiot brother," Ellie began.

"I don't find him an idiot," Sarah blurted out.

"Ho, ho, ho," Devon chortled. "Chuckster's vibes hitting you, right?"

Ellie slapped his shoulder. "Will you stop that," she hissed.

"Can I ask something?" Sarah asked, a grin on her face.

"We're very serious," Ellie said, knowing where she was going. "He means well, and I love him, but…" she gave him a look. "He's it."

"You're it," Devon replied. He turned to Sarah. "I've just got to find the right way to ask."

"The way she's talking, I think she's ready," Sarah said, not knowing what was possessing her to get involved with these people's personal lives.

"Oh, I meant Chuckster. I need to ask his permission." Ellie snorted. "Although, maybe I should just hit him with a car and then ask him after." The entire table was laughing.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Ellie asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"No, just hanging out with this one," Sarah said, tickling Molly. She squealed again.

"Oh, am I getting another date with the little babe?" Devon asked. He grinned and turned to Ellie. "Get it, little babe, she's a baby?"

"Jesus, Devon, yes," Ellie replied. She shook her head and turned to Sarah. "Please come over for dinner tonight. I have to put up with him, and he who runs into cars."

Sarah sat there, biting her lip, thinking about it. Again, the words that came out of her mouth shocked her. "Only if you tell me who Devon was talking about, earlier."

"I'll make Chuck do it," Ellie countered.

"Great. Now… where do you live, and what's Chuck's phone number, because he never gave me his information."

"I don't think he understands the concept of hard-to-get," Devon muttered, grinning.

}o{

Sarah left the cafe smiling. She had never had much of a family growing up, and watching Ellie and her boyfriend… she found herself wondering. Could she ever find someone who knew all about her, and still looked at her the way Devon looked at Ellie, even while flirting with Molly?

Today had been good for her and Molly. Sarah knew she'd do anything to protect her, including giving her up. There was a trust between the two of them that she couldn't question. Probably had something to do with Sarah holding Molly while fighting through all of those that were trying to kill them, if she were honest.

She put Molly in her car seat and climbed in the front seat of her Mom's SUV. God, she was soccer-mom-ing it all ready. As the little girl giggled at Sarah, she realized something – she didn't miss the spy life. She was uncomfortable living a normal life, and if she were honest, she probably hadn't lived a normal life 80% of her time on earth. She found herself thinking about Chuck, and how she hadn't gotten his information. She now had it, and it reminded her of the way she had done things in the past… going around people…

"I need to go talk to him, don't I?" Sarah asked Molly, who cooed happily. "You've already got Devon, you want my guy too?" she asked with a smile. Molly laughed and clapped her hands. "Hussy," Sarah said, grinning, heading for a new destination.

}o{

Chuck knew he shouldn't have his head buried on top of his arms at the Nerd Herd desk, but Jeff had just gone to great lengths to insist he was captured by aliens every night when he went to sleep. Chuck asked him if he still slept in his van, and when Jeff acknowledged that he did, Chuck asked him why he didn't lock his van doors. Jeff said they could teleport him out, and gave Chuck a look like he was crazy.

He felt someone walk up to the desk, but he didn't care. There was some whispering, and then the bell went off beside him. There was more whispering, and it happened again. Chuck shot his hand over to place over top of the offending device.

"Morgan," he began. "Your… your hands have gotten a lot smaller, and a lot less hairy," he said, pulling his head up quickly. Standing there was Sarah, smiling at him. On her hip was a grinning little girl, laughing, and Chuck realized his hand was on top of hers. "Hey good looking," Chuck said. "Nice to see you too, Sarah."

"That's it," Sarah said to Molly, who was still watching Chuck. "I'm not taking you anywhere, because you steal all the men."

"Who is she stealing men from?" Chuck asked, a grin on his face.

"Your sister," Sarah replied. Chuck's eyes widened. "This one had a check-up this morning, and it turns out she has a small heart issue. We met a certain Doctor Woodcomb, who flirted shamelessly with her."

"Is she okay?" Chuck said, looking at Molly with concern. Sarah felt something in her stomach… and it wasn't hunger; at least hunger for food. "I mean, if there is, he's the best, and it's not just because he's dating my sister, or he's Captain Awesome-"

"Wait, you call him Captain Awesome?" Sarah was snorting at that. A smile came to Chuck's face.

"Have you seen him? Everything he does is awesome, including brushing his teeth." Sarah grinned at him. "So if he's your sister's heart doctor… what is her name?"

"It's Molly," Sarah replied. "And it's more complicated than she's my sister…" she trailed off and then realized how that sounded. "She's not mine biologically, or my mom's, or any family member. She's just adopted by both of us."

"Wow, you're helping raise her?" Chuck asked, admiration in his voice. "You are so much cooler and mature than I am."

Sarah snorted. "Let's just say I bet if you knew everything about me, you wouldn't think that." She steadied herself. "Now, I am here for a reason." Chuck looked worried. "You sister and her boyfriend have invited me over tonight, and they gave me your address, since you failed to do so earlier."

"I knew I had a brain injury," he muttered.

"Hey, don't," Sarah said softly, putting her hand on his instinctively, feeling electricity shoot through her. It caught her off guard.

"I just… sometimes…" Chuck sighed. "I just do stuff, you know, and I cover it up by…"

"You don't have to cover you up," Sarah said. She was quiet for a second. "That could be taken in so many ways." A grin came to his face, and she smirked at him. "The reason I brought it up is… I know we've only known each other a little while, less than 24 hours-"

"It's been a good 24 hours," Chuck said, and then closed his eyes with a pained look.

"See, that…" she said, gripping his wrist and shaking it a little to get him to look at her. "That. That honesty. I've… I've never had that in my life."

"You want honesty? Because sometimes honesty is absolutely ugly… you know that, right?" Sarah barely nodded her head. "Okay. You drive too fast in the parking lot."

She grinned at him. "Maybe I was trying to slow you down to get a date."

"AH HA! So you _were_ trying to pick me up."

"Off the ground after I hit you, yeah…." They were grinning at each other. "So, is it okay if I come tonight, and is it okay that I got your address from Ellie and Devon?"

"Yes," Chuck replied. He wrote something down on a piece of paper and shoved it to her. She reached in her purse and handed him her phone.

"Will you just put your number in the phone?" She glanced over at Molly. "But I can't promise you she won't call you."

Chuck typed in the number. "You say that like it's a bad thing," he retorted. He finished and handed it back, but she shook her head.

"Text yourself so you have mine, in case, you know… you wanna talk, or…" She looked a little helpless and Chuck lowered the phone and looked at her.

"Someone messed you up."

"A lot of someones," Sarah replied. "Not guys I was dating… but-"

"Hey," he said softly, handing her back the phone. "It's okay. I don't have to have your life story. Unless you want to tell it, and I'll gladly listen, but talking is good. Really good."

"I don't talk much," Sarah said. Chuck couldn't help the eyebrow raise, and she groaned. "Good God," she muttered, laughing and shaking her head. "I'm more of an internal thinker."

"I, on the other hand, have diarrhea of the mouth," Chuck said, with a shrug.

"Now that's a pleasant picture," she replied, laughing. "I need to get her home. See you tonight?"

"Yep, I'll be watching out, so you don't hit me with your car."

She twisted her lips. "Challenge accepted. Bye, Chuck."

"Bye," he said. Molly twisted to watch him as Sarah walked away, Chuck waving at her. Sarah glanced back and then left.

"See, collision," Morgan said from behind him.

"Yeah, yeah," Chuck muttered. But maybe he was right.

}o{

Sarah slammed down the phone. "Honey, don't go down there and kill him," Emma warned her.

"I can hide the body, and no one will ever know," Sarah said, one part serious, another part not quite so much.

"Sarah, you can't kill the super, that's not how the real world works." Emma stood her ground with her daughter.

"Why not?!" Sarah whined, and nearly stomped her foot. "For all the 'greater good' I've done for the country, can't I just have the lights not go out, randomly?"

"You better get going," Emma said.

"Nope, you're coming with me. And if this isn't fixed, we're getting a motel, and I'll…" She saw the look on her mom's face. "I'll either fix it, or find someone who can."

"Now that's a good idea."

"Not as good as killing the super who called me 'sweetheart'."

"He really didn't know who he was talking to," Emma said, grinning at her, and sweeping up the diaper bag and Molly all at once.

"He has no idea how lucky he is," Sarah insisted as she walked out the door behind her mom and sister/daughter.

}o{

Sarah had texted Ellie before they left about bringing her mom, and Ellie's response was 'the more the merrier'. As she pulled up to Echo Park, she saw a tall, curly headed man get out of what looked like a Tylenol capsule on wheels. A wicked grin covered her face. He was walking across the street, and she sped up a little and hit her brakes in front of him. Startled, he hit the ground. He looked up, and a grin crossed his face.

"Do you drive around Burbank looking for innocent men to hit with your car?" Chuck asked, getting himself up. Sarah parked the car, opened the door, and walked over to him, stopping in front of him.

"Only when I don't have a date on Saturday night," she replied, a grin on her face.

"Wow, really," Emma muttered. They both turned toward her.

"I didn't know you were bringing BOTH of your sisters," Chuck said.

Emma turned to him. "Flattery will get you everywhere, buster," she said. Chuck started toward her, but she waved him away. "I'll take Molly to see the good doctors while you two stand here and say cheesy things to each other."

"I don't know that they're cheesy," Chuck muttered.

"You _know_ yours are," Sarah said. Chuck turned to her, grinning. "Sorry about scaring you, I couldn't help myself. But you _did_ challenge me, earlier."

"It's okay," Chuck replied. "Are you really that desperate that you're trying to ask me out on Saturday? Friday could be a complete disaster."

"I thought you were trying to have a brighter outlook on life?" Sarah asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Who told you that?" he asked, and then he hurried on because it didn't matter. "I do have a better outlook. The old me would have said Friday _will_ be a complete disaster."

"Someone did a number on you," she said, shaking her head.

"My ex-girlfriend and my ex-best friend," Chuck said with a shrug. "Jill Roberts and Bryce Larkin, may they get sexually transmitted diseases from each other." Sarah grinned, but she felt her spy mask slide into place. Bryce Larkin? It couldn't be. Right? _Right_?

* * *

A/N: Psst. It's fine.

Ed. Note: He's right. I checked the chains and gag on EDC, and they are secure.


	3. Ch 3, No Secrets, No Lies

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Sarah's mind was racing. She grabbed his wrist before he could open the door, pulling him toward her. He saw the look of concern and worry on her face. He stepped away from the door, the two standing beside the apartment. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Remember earlier, when you said I don't have to tell you my life story?" Chuck nodded. "I need to tell you something… but you have to understand I can't tell you everything."

"Okaaaay," Chuck agreed, confused.

"You mentioned a Bryce Larkin," she began. She looked up at Chuck, and took a deep breath. "Is he a little shorter than you?"

"Classically handsome, grinned a lot… you know him." The way he said it, it was like he had taken a sucker punch to his stomach. She saw a slight slouch in his shoulders as he looked down to the ground.

"Yeah, he cheated on me and left me," Sarah said, watching his chin jerk up to look at her.

"That bozo cheated on you?" he said, his voice sounding like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Bryce Larkin, from Connecticut, cheated on _you_?"

"I didn't even know he was from Connecticut," Sarah replied, shrugging. Chuck shook his head.

"Well, I guess I need to change my wish so that he _didn't_ get an STD…" Chuck pressed his lips together and blew out his cheeks, making her laugh.

"I appreciate that," Sarah replied. She looked down at the ground.

"Makes sense," he said softly. She lifted her head and looked at him. "He always got the best girls."

"And yet I keep hearing a new name for Jill, each time I'm here," she reminded him. Chuck scratched the back of his head, looking away.

"Where's a car to hit you when you need one?" he asked softly. She couldn't help herself, and began to laugh. "Listen… I'm really curious how you knew him, and what got you two together, because… Bryce as an 'accountant' never really made sense." She nibbled on her bottom lip, looking away. "And… and I'm not asking, because… because you need to tell me when and if you ever want to. And who knows? After Friday, you may never want to see me again," he added softly.

She turned her head back, and caught his gaze with hers. "I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to that," she replied, shocked at what she just said. She also knew he needed to hear it.

He blinked, straightened, and pressed his lips together. "Old Chuck would have thought that to mean a definite no, you'd never see me again."

"And new Chuck?" she asked, a hint of a challenge in her voice.

"New Chuck… new Chuck is wondering how you feel about Mexican, and an indie dance club I know."

"Do you like it?" she asked. Chuck nodded, and she shrugged in turn. "Then I'm sure I will." She patted him on the chest. "Since you're picking everything for the first, maybe I should for the second." With that she walked past him, into the apartment.

"Is that why you tried to hit me earlier, to get a second date on Saturday?" he called after her. She didn't answer, she was inside. "Wow," he said softly to himself. "Wow."

}o{

"You two okay?" Ellie asked him later. Chuck gave her a look. "I noticed how long you two stayed outside, and I might have peeked out the window. You seemed to be having a serious conversation." The two were in the kitchen, away from everyone else who had made their way to the couch.

"If I tell you something, can you be cool?" Ellie gave him a flat look. "I'm serious."

"Fine," she said, raising her hands in surrender.

"She dated Bryce, and he cheated on her," Chuck said softly. Ellie suddenly looked ready to blow. "Ellie, no, you can't chew out Sarah."

"Chew out Sarah?!" she whispered forcefully. "Why would I do that? She probably fell for his tricks and once he got what he wanted…" she trailed off. Chuck thought he heard a low growl from her. "She probably needs some blood work done asap to make sure she doesn't have any STDs."

Chuck nearly spit out his drink. "You can't tell her I told you."

"You can't hold this against her," Ellie countered.

"Hold what against her?" Chuck asked. "Look, she's new in town, I'm showing her around, and she's got a kid. What do you think is going to happen?" Ellie started to respond, when Chuck held his hands up the same way she did earlier. "Ellie, I have no idea what she wants, and-"

"If you finish that sentence with, 'It's not me,' I will beat your ass."

"SONOFABITCH!" Sarah growled, making both Bartowskis jump. She was glaring at her phone. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Sarah," Emma said, a warning in her tone.

"Nope, gonna kill him," Sarah said looking her mom straight in the eye.

"Don't you think jumping straight to homicide is a bit much?" Chuck asked.

"The super isn't getting the electricity fixed tonight," Sarah replied. "It's flickering on and off, so he's just turning it off. It only affects one apartment so it's not a high priority."

"There's an apartment open next door," Ellie said, making Chuck turn toward her. "What?"

"Please don't," Chuck said softly, nearly whimpering.

"Please don't what, Chuck?" Sarah asked. Chuck turned to Sarah and then back to Ellie.

"Nothing," he replied, an unreadable look on his face. Everyone was staring at him. "Okay, say they want the apartment… it's late at night, and this fixes nothing for tonight."

"He's right," Awesome said, knowing Chuck's worry was really about Ellie's matchmaking. "We need to come up with something else."

"We?" Emma asked, a grin on her face.

"I told Sarah today, I'm not letting anything happen to that gorgeous girl, and I meant it," Awesome replied, shrugging. "Now, Chuckster," he began.

"I can sleep on the couch, or in the chair if someone needs the couch," he offered.

"We couldn't ask," Emma began.

"No, you're not asking, we're insisting," Ellie said. "That little girl might need something that requires electricity."

"What if Mom and Molly sleep in Chuck's bed, and I go back to the apartment?" Sarah offered.

"Will you murder the super?" Chuck asked. Sarah faux glared at him. "Does Molly have a portable crib?" Sarah nodded. "What if we get that, and you and Emma share my bed?"

Sarah studied him a second. "Fine," she finally said. "I'm going to go back to the apartment and grab some stuff for tonight."

"Get two nights worth just in case," Ellie added.

Sarah shook her head, grinning, and headed out the door. As she walked to her car, she heard the door open and shut and a pair of footsteps hurrying to keep up with her. "You know I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt of that," Chuck replied, making her grin where he couldn't see it. "I'm here for the super." She paused in her tracks and turned toward him. "I need to make sure you don't kill him." Sarah began to laugh. "You know I'm right."

She shook her head and threaded her arm into his. He looked down at the interlocking arms with surprise and then back to her. "To make sure you don't wander into traffic and get hit by a car," she said, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

"Hardy har har," he replied, the two of them walking to the car.

}o{

Chuck closed the back of the minivan. "Not exactly the same car as before, huh?" He turned to her, smiling, but it fell away when he saw her. "Sorry," he said, not sure what he did wrong, but sure he did.

"You did nothing wrong," she said quickly, putting her hand on his bicep to try and reassure him. He lifted his face to her, a grin on his face. She huffed a little. "I think the term I used earlier was 'soccer-mom-ing it.'"

"And you don't like it?"

"I don't…" she trailed off and looked away. She turned back to Chuck, her arms wrapped around her midsection as if she felt exposed. "What if I'm not what's best for her?" Chuck began to chuckle. "What?"

"So, you're willing to do whatever is best for Molly?" Sarah nodded. "I think you just answered your own question." Sarah didn't understand, and it was clear by the expression on her face. "Sarah, you'd do whatever's best for Molly." Sarah twisted her lips and looked away. "Is she family?" Sarah shook her head.

"I really can't tell you, Chuck, and it's not that I don't trust you, it's just… the less you know…" Chuck's eyes widened at what she said. "God, saying that out loud… it sounds like I don't trust you."

"Do you think not me not knowing about where Molly came from is safest?"

"Yes," she said. She reached out to take his hands. "Listen-"

"Sarah, you don't owe me anything," Chuck said softly. "I would do everything I could to help that little girl, and if that means not knowing where she came from, while strange, I accept."

"Why?" Sarah asked. Chuck gave her a look of disbelief. "Why would you accept that?"

"Because I trust you," Chuck replied, shrugging. "Look, you're obviously a woman with a secret past, and I'm sure there's thousands of possible reasons for why you can't share. A lot of them probably aren't real good reasons, but here's what I know. You care about Molly, you love her, and you're going to protect her. I don't know how anyone can get upset about that."

She studied him for a moment. "Pretty sure you knocked something lose when I hit you with the car." Chuck laughed. "Come on," she said, squeezing his hand. "Let's get back."

}o{

"Sleepy?" she asked him later, sitting on the couch.

"Nah," he replied. "Thought I might watch a movie or something before I go to sleep. Have a preference?"

"Got anything heartwarming?" Chuck glanced over at her, and a slow smile began to cover his face.

"As you wish," he said, his smile on full blast.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever seen _The Princess Bride_?"

"No," Sarah replied. "Is it good?"

"It contains one of the world's most perfect kisses," Chuck replied. She shrugged, and Chuck put in the DVD. The two watched the movie. Whether it was the time of night, the coziness of the situation, or just the feeling of being safe, the two fell asleep, each leaning against the other. The movie ended and the DVD player and TV both eventually shut off from inactivity, as the two slept.

}o{

Chuck opened his eyes, smelling something. Standing in front of him was Devon, Ellie, and Emma, holding Molly, all staring at him. He felt the weight on his shoulder, and he was pretty sure Sarah was on it.

"What are your intentions with my daughter, young man?" Emma asked, a serious look on her face. Chuck swallowed.

"To make me watch cute movies, and fall asleep on his shoulder, apparently," Sarah answered, Chuck feeling her lift her head off his shoulder. "They are messing with you, Chuck," Sarah informed him.

"Got it," Chuck replied. "Well, I have to go to work," he said, hopping up, heading to his bedroom, and then to the bathroom.

"I need you to stop," Sarah said to Emma, while Devon and Ellie smiled. "Jesus, mom, I have no idea what's gonna happen, but with me having a kid, it makes things…" she trailed off, realizing his sister and future brother-in-law were standing right there.

"Makes things harder," Ellie finished for her.

"We have a child," Emma said, giving Sarah a look. "Right?"

"It's too early for this," Sarah said, standing. "Now, am I going to kill the super, or are we moving?"

"Ellie is showing us an apartment here, in a little bit," Emma replied.

"I need to go to work, but you need a vehicle," Sarah began.

"Need me to drive you to your apartment, and get your Porsche? Or would you like a lift to the Buy More plaza?" Chuck asked, walking back into the bedroom, tying his tie.

"I thought it was the Large Mart plaza," Sarah countered, looking at him and grinning.

"Shh… Big Mike would stroke out hearing you say that," Chuck replied, a smile on his face.

"What about your bearded friend?"

"Morgan?" Ellie asked. "You know Morgan, and you _still_ want a date?"

"Two," Chuck blurted out. Sarah turned slowly toward him. Chuck winced, realizing what he said, and Sarah laughed.

"Wow," Ellie said, trying not to laugh. "You met Morgan _and_ two dates."

"You know the bearded dude and Dr Fred's book has done wonders for the Chuckster," Devon jumped in, defending Morgan.

"And on that note, I'm leaving," Chuck said with a grin. Sarah slipped on her shoes and joined him.

"Any chance we could get some caffeine anywhere?" Sarah asked.

"You wound me," Chuck replied. "I know a little independent place that serves chocolate croissants," he said, as they walked outside.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Sarah asked, her hand on her chest in mock outrage.

"It's my natural nerd," Chuck said with a shrug. "I learn things about people, like Emma talking about how much you enjoyed one last night."

"You do that with everyone you meet, Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"No, just ones I…" he caught himself, pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"Just ones you what?" Sarah asked, a grin on her face as she opened the door to the Herder and had a seat.

Chuck shut his door, put his seat belt on, started the car, and then turned to her. "Just the ones that take my breath away."

Sarah felt something in her chest that she wasn't sure how the hell to process. "Is being hit by a car taking away your breath required."

Chuck's hand was on the gear shift, but he hadn't put it in gear. "And I quote, _When you meet that person, when that collision happens, remember all the details, every detail, not because you want to, not because you have to, but because that person deserves it._" Chuck turned to her and continued. "_Because what is better than knowing their favorite food, their favorite flower, movie, song? How do you say you mean the world to me more than knowing intimate and small personal details? When the collision comes, you must be ready, you must prepare yourself, because it's too easy to be caught up in the collision._"

Chuck turned back to the steering wheel, put the car in gear and took off. "I told you all of that to say, I've tried to notice more things of people I interact with. Friends, family, even people who try and hit me with vehicles."

"What do you mean try? I hit you."

Chuck chuckled. "Not the second time."

"I thought you deserved a break," she said. She was quiet for a second. "Are they pushing you to find someone, too?"

"Oh god, they never stop," Chuck replied, making her laugh. "Ellie means well, but somedays…"

"Mom thinks I need someone to help me raise Molly," Sarah said softly.

Chuck glanced over at her, and she was looking straight ahead. "You don't have to tell me, obviously, but what I walked in on…"

"Mom wants me to be Molly's mom," Sarah answered. "And I get it, but…" She sighed. "What if I'm not ready for a kid, a boyfriend or husband, and… gah!"

"That I totally get," Chuck replied, nodding. "I know it's not the same, but… when Jill dumped me, after being kicked out of college because of Bryce-"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Sarah said turning to him. "He got you kicked out?"

"Uh… yeah, I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" Chuck said, grimacing. "Can we come back to that?"

"Oh, we _will_," Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Anyway," he said, widening his eyes, making her chuckle. "When Jill dumped me, I did wallow in some pity… okay, a lot of pity, but… maybe I'm not ready to do the whole serious relationship."

"Right?" Sarah said. "Why can't two people just date, and enjoy it? _Then_, if they decide they're ready for more, well…"

"Exactly," Chuck said nodding. "Everyone needs to stay out of people's business. You're ready when you're ready."

"So if we were to say, date, exclusively, just you know…"

"Date," Chuck offered.

"Right," Sarah said. "We could do what we wanted to do, when we wanted to do it, and it would be no one's business but ours."

"Right," Chuck replied.

"Right," Sarah answered. They both sat there quietly as Chuck drove her up to her apartment. "Well, this is me. I'm gonna get dressed and head to work."

"Okie dokie," Chuck said. "See you later?"

"Sure, wanna do lunch?"

"It's a date," Chuck answered, and his eyes widened.

"Would that be our third or our first?"

"I have no idea," Chuck admitted.

"We'll figure it out," she said, with a grin. Chuck smiled at her and took off. As she watched him go, the grin fell from her face. What the hell was that? What the hell had just happened? What. The. Hell?

* * *

A/N: *Checks* Yep, he's still tied up… trust me.


	4. Ch 4, A Date?

A/N: It never occurred to me that some of you don't know who EDC is. It all started when Steampunk . Chuckster once referred to herself as Evil Steampunk . Chuckster or ESC. We had worked together (I'm her prereader on her stories) for about a year before we decided to team up for Chuck vs The Nerds Rewrite (Which I swear to God is about to do everything you all are screaming for just give it two more chapters, okay?) During that time I renamed myself EDC because I was accused of not being fluffy and when I'd do something on my account that wasn't fluffy, I'd blame it on him. DC is fluff, EDC lets a plot out and puts Charah in danger only to find out they come together stronger than ever (See When Chuck Met Sarah for EDC on steroids, but bring kleenex) So for those who don't know EDC is "banned" from this fic….*glances toward the basement, hears chains rattling* Yep…we're good…

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Chuck

* * *

Sarah Walker was standing over a fryer, refusing to look over her shoulder. It was a silly thought; there was the Weinerlicious building, then the Buy More building, in the way. But he was in that Buy More somewhere, and she wondered: Was he as confused as she was? What was she doing? Why in the hell would someone like Chuck Bartowski want anything to do with someone like her?

He saw more than her outer shell. He saw something inside of her, and that's what she couldn't get past. Chuck Bartowski had looked inside her heart and soul, and he liked what he saw. How? How did this kind man, who she had very nearly run over, find anything inside of her that he could like… or whatever feeling she was seeing on his face when he looked at her?

"Miss Walker," Scooter said, interrupting her thoughts. "You are burning the corndogs."

"Oh," Sarah replied, not really listening to him, and then it clicked. She yanked them out of the grease. "Why do I keep doing that?"

"Because you're not paying attention?" Scooter surmised.

"I'm going on lunch," Sarah said, shaking her head and taking off her apron.

"It's not your lunch time yet," Scooter retorted.

"And yet, I'm taking it anyway," she said, walking out the door. She dreamed some nights of putting him in a deep fryer. She didn't have to work, there was no cover, but… she shook her head and walked through the doors of the Buy More, peering around, trying to find the object of her distraction.

"It's her," she heard a voice that might have attempted to be quiet. "Now's my chance, Jeff. She's already had a kid, so you know she's easy."

Sarah blinked at that, and suddenly Chuck was beside her, leading her away from where she had heard the voice. "Listen, I know he deserves to die, but you just can't kill him. You'd go to jail."

"I'd make it look like an accident," she muttered.

"That is terrifying and ridiculously hot, all at the same time," Chuck muttered. Sarah glanced at him, amused. "It's the truth," he said with a shrug. "Now, what can I-"

"Ah ha," she heard, and she saw Chuck stiffen. "How interesting." Sarah looked around, and saw Morgan walking toward them. "First you collided with a car."

"More like I collided my car into him," Sarah corrected.

Morgan kept going. "And now you are colliding socially."

"Listen," Sarah began, making Morgan's eyes widen. "If I chose to go out with Chuck, the last thing either of us needs is people dissecting our every move, and deciphering what it means."

"Not so much a dissection, as a probe," Morgan muttered.

"And not only that, neither of us owes anyone besides the other an explanation of what we are doing. So can you please lay off of him, and let us just enjoy whatever it is we decide to do?"

"Ellie?" Morgan asked. Chuck nodded. "Got it." Morgan took a deep breath. "I just came over to say that if you'd like to go to lunch early, I'm pretty sure we can cover it." He turned to Sarah. "Nice to see you again, Sarah," and with that, Morgan walked off.

"I was mean, wasn't I?" Sarah asked, frowning. "See, my old job… I didn't have to deal with people much, and when I did, it was more of me telling them what I was going to do."

"How about we go grab a sandwich at that new sandwich shop, Lou's?" Chuck offered.

"Fine with me," Sarah replied, looking around, feeling the eyes on her.

"Come on," Chuck said, hurrying her along. He wondered if he really should've made the effort to save Lester's life.

}o{

"You are stressed," Chuck said, watching Sarah take a bite of her sandwich. He knew it was a bit rude, but it was a tactic that hopefully with her mouth full, she wouldn't interrupt him. "You're raising a child, that's not blood, but you feel some attachment." Sarah nodded. "Your living with your mom, and I suspect perhaps that's not been the best relationship?" Sarah nodded again. "And, apparently, you've had some job, not near people, for many years. Oh, and that somehow got you close to Bryce, and you dated and then he dumped you."

Sarah had finished chewing. "I don't know that Bryce and I 'dated.'"

"Oh," Chuck replied, and reached for his sandwich. That's when he realized she was still looking at him. He turned those words over in his head. "OH!"

"Bryce was… convenient."

"I'm sure he hated that," Chuck muttered.

She pressed her lips together and faux glared at him. "Chuck, do you know we've had more… and deeper… conversations, than Bryce and I ever did?"

"Would it shock you to know, you are not the first person who has… ahem… had the 'Bryce Experience' to tell me that?"

She had shut her eyes at 'Bryce Experience'. She opened them, and took a deep breath while he was laughing. "What?"

"This seems to worry you, or bother you or… something," Chuck said. "I mean, we met, you told me about him, and… what? Sarah, what is going on here?" He gestured between them. "Please understand I am enjoying getting to know you, but…"

"I can't do relationships," she blurted out.

"What does that mean?" Chuck asked. "You can't… what, be faithful?"

"What? No!"

"You can't tell someone how you feel, you can't be there for someone because you're oh so selfish?" There was a grin on his face, and she would have punched his shoulder if she could have reached. She settled for a wadded napkin skillfully bounced off his curl-covered head, instead.

"No," she said. "I don't know how, I don't know…."

"Okay, stop," Chuck said. "What is it you want?"

"I have no idea," she admitted. "I had this career," she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"That you can't talk about," Chuck added, trying to help her. She nodded. "And then, what?"

"Molly," Sarah said.

"So, Molly came along, and you can't tell me that either." Sarah nodded again. "So, you quit your career, and you're mad at Molly?"

"God, no!" She said, snapping her head up to look at him. There was no malice in his words or on his face. He was trying to understand. "No," she said in a much calmer voice. "But… I don't know how to be a…."

"Sister?" Chuck offered. Sarah shook her head. "Maybe it would help if you said it." Sarah put her hands on the table, and took a deep breath, but no words came out. Chuck reached out, gently taking hers, and her head snapped up to look him in the eye. "I can spot you the first letter, if it will help."

She couldn't help the grin that came to her face. "Mother."

"Okay, so help me understand since you can't tell me what you used to do," Chuck began. "You never thought of having a family?"

"No, never," Sarah admitted.

"Because of the job?" Sarah nodded. "What about a husband or-"

"No," she said, cutting him off. "I never saw Bryce as husband or partner or any other kind of material. He was someone who understood what I was going through, and…"

"A port in the storm?" Sarah nodded. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, but there was with him," Sarah countered.

"That, I cannot argue," Chuck replied, nodding. "Okay, so basically your life is in total upheaval." Sarah nodded. "So, it kind of calms down, you run over me-"

"Bumped," she insisted, squeezing his hands, and realized she had been holding them the entire time.

"Gave me brain damage," he went on with a grin. "And then you learned of the hole in Molly's heart. What was the first thing you thought, when you learned that?"

"I can't lose my daughter," Sarah said softly. Chuck leaned back, a soft smile on his face. "I can't, Chuck, I can't lose her."

"And you're not going to," he insisted.

"You forgot one part," Sarah said, almost shyly. "I keep finding myself spending time with this nerd who seems to be attracted to hitting my car with his body."

Chuck sat forward, a serious look on his face. "Are you calling me a port?" He grinned as soon as he said it, and she snorted and started laughing. He pulled his hands away, sat back, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It wasn't that funny." Sarah roared with laughter.

}o{

Chuck pulled up to the apartment complex, and looked around to see if any minivans or Porsches were bearing down on him. Chuck got out of the Tylenol-capsule-on-wheels, shut the door, turned, and nearly jumped into the bushes as Sarah Walker was standing there, smirking.

"You sure are jumpy."

"I wonder why," he replied, grinning up at her from the ground. He accepted the hand she offered, and pulled himself up. "So, any particular reason you wanted to see how many ways you can frighten me to death?"

"Yeah, I thought I should give you a heads up… I'm moving," she said, walking beside him. She caught the look of disappointment on his face, and something in her really liked that. "We're going to be neighbors."

"Wait, what?" he asked, spinning toward her. Sarah was nodding. "The corner apartment? It's huge!"

"I am aware," she replied. "I was given a tour earlier." She twisted her lips and looked away. "There's more."

"I'm expected to help you move," Chuck said. Sarah slightly tilted her head and gave him a look that read, "duh." "Okay, so what am I missing?"

"Ellie's throwing you a birthday party." Chuck lightly groaned. "She said to me, she's really sorry, you were single at the time." Chuck groaned a little louder. "But, if I stay by your side…"

"Good grief," Chuck muttered. "Do you think Ellie has given your mom my dowry yet?" Sarah snorted.

"I think it's the other way around," Sarah offered.

"Well, back in those days, the man had everything, and women had nothing, were allowed to have nothing… which isn't right, but I digress. So if you look at us today… it's obvious who has what."

She stopped him, with a hand lightly on his chest. She moved directly in front of him, looking him in the eye. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't put yourself down to push me up. You don't know some of the things I've done in my life," she said softly.

"Hey, I…" He huffed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I got really hurt, and one of the things I learned to do was make jokes about myself. To deflect that way."

"Not with me," she said, shocked to her core at the sincerity in her voice, how much she truly meant it. "You don't do that, Chuck. You're a good person. You've been done wrong, but you do not tear yourself down around me. I wish you wouldn't anywhere, but this is all I can control."

Chuck had a small grin on his face. "You think you can control me?"

She smirked at him. "You have no idea," and walked toward his apartment. He was still standing there, his shoes as if in concrete. "You coming?" she called, going into the apartment.

Chuck stood there grinning for a few seconds more, and then headed toward the apartment.

}o{

Chuck was standing at the Nerd Herd desk the next morning, telling Morgan about the birthday party, when it happened.

"Did I overhear you say you are having a party, with many ladies who are single and willing to mingle?" Lester asked, as he sidled up beside Chuck and Morgan. Jeff followed close behind.

"No, you definitely did not hear me say that," Chuck replied, rolling his eyes.

"Obviously you would like to have Jeff and I as guests," Lester went on, ignoring all social queues.

"I cannot invite you to my sister's party, guys," Chuck said, and took off.

Jeff and Lester stood there, seething. "What's he got that we don't?" Lester asked.

"You mean besides tall, hair the ladies all want to run their hands through, and he's a nice guy? Nothing," Jeff answered.

"Wrong. He's got a nice computer at home he's always going on about," Lester replied. "The night of that party, we're gonna steal that computer, and we're gonna screw it up, return it, and then he'll know how it feels."

"That makes no sense," Jeff pointed out.

"Jeff, I am the brains of this operation," Lester reminded him.

"Oh, right."

}o{

Chuck knocked on Sarah's door when he got off work, to see if there was anything she absolutely wanted to do tonight that he hadn't thought of. The door opened, and there stood Sarah, Molly snuggled up against her mom. Chuck wasn't going to say that out loud, but he knew it was true.

"Uh, we have a situation," Sarah said, a sad look on her face. "Mom wanted all the beds here, tonight, found someone with a truck, and moved everything. Now her back's locked up, and we have no sitter."

Chuck stood there, thinking. "Have you got a bouncy seat or swing for her?"

"Yes," Sarah replied.

"Then, how about the three of us have a nice quiet evening at my apartment, and we watch a movie?" Chuck asked. Chuck leaned in, peering at Molly. "You look like a Beauty and the Beast kind of girl."

"That might scare her," Sarah protested. Chuck gave Sarah a flat look. "What?"

"Oh, come on, it's obvious that she's as badass as you are."

"Chuck, this is not my blood daughter," she replied. Chuck leaned back, a grin on his face. "What?"

"You said my daughter," he pointed out.

"I said… I…" she turned and looked at Molly. "You are, aren't you, my daughter?" Molly clapped her hands together and giggled. She turned back to Chuck. "Look, if you want to not have the date, I understand."

"Have I said anything about not having the date?" Sarah shook her head no. "Remember before when we talked about how if two people do something, it's their business? Well, me deciding to go out with you, and your daughter is something I'm going to have to accept if I decide to date you, or go on dates with you… gah! This is coming out poorly."

She shook her head. "No, it isn't," she said softly, if not shyly.

"Here's the thing: Maybe it's not traditional, but it's worth it." Sarah smiled at him. "Now, I need you to give me a bit, and I will be back, okay?"

"Okay," she replied. He started to go. "Chuck, wait." He turned around and started to ask what was wrong when her lips were on his cheek, not far from his lips. "Thank you," she murmured.

"My pleasure," he reassured her. "Okay, be back soon." Chuck snapped his fingers, and pointed to Molly. "How many margaritas can she have?"

"Chuck," she said in a low dangerous voice, with a smile. He held his hands up and she watched him leave. "Do you like him?" Sarah asked quietly. Molly cooed. "I swear girl, you aren't even a year old yet." She sighed and laid her head on Sarah's shoulder. "But he is a good one."

}o{

They ate takeout from the restaurant Chuck had recommended, and put on Beauty and the Beast. Molly fell asleep in her swing seat, and the two adults sat there watching the movie. Angela Lansbury began to sing, and Chuck stood, offering her his hand.

"I know I said an indie night club, but will this do?"

"It's perfect," she said, standing and molding herself against him to dance.

The music played. Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the beast.

Sarah leaned in to kiss him, lost in him, the mood, the goodness of him. Just as she did, she heard a familiar sound, resulting in them jerking apart. "Molly!" Molly had spit up her milk from earlier all over her shirt. Sarah turned to Chuck. "I'm so sorry."

"No problem," he said, rushing for the diaper bag. He handed her a cloth, as she began to repair the damage. She cleaned everything up, and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, still squatting beside Molly. Chuck reached over and took her hand. "Sarah, it's fine."

"I know, but, my life…"

"Sarah," he said softly, smiling at her. "We'll figure it out… if you want to, that is."

"What?"

"I mean, I've been assuming…"

"Wait, what did we say about this?" She asked him. He looked away. "Chuck, it's not you, it's me, Molly, my life. Don't you see? It's too much."

"Then let me help," he said softly. She swallowed, and looked at him. "Sarah, I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it."

"I know," Sarah replied. She looked at the towel in her hand, and wrinkled her nose. "That is a foul smell." She looked up at him. "Look, let me get her home, bathe her, and get her to bed."

"Can I help?"

"Not tonight, Chuck. We have no furniture, other than beds," she said with a grin, and he turned red. "Or maybe you should."

"Hi-yo," shot out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and then a set of lips were on his, gently. She pulled away and looked at him.

"This is gonna be weird," she said, shaking her head.

"So weird," he agreed. "What time in the morning?"

"Eight," Sarah said as he groaned. "I'm gonna leave the swing here tonight, if that's okay."

"Yeah," he said, standing, helping her get everything together. He walked her to the door. "I'm going to walk you home, if that's okay."

"It is," she said, grinning. They got to her door, which Chuck opened for her. Sarah gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, for everything."

"It was nothing, Sarah, really."

"No, Chuck," she said, looking into his eyes. "It was everything." She squeezed his hand and went inside. Chuck stood there grinning at the shut door. He turned and headed home. Sarah Walker said his little date with her was everything. Could things get better?

* * *

A/N: Is that… is that like saying one last mission? *yells out to the editor* IS HE LOOSE!?

Ed. Note: *checking* CRAP! He's loose… *grabbing the net-gun, zip ties, and duct tape*


	5. Ch 5, Baggage Handler

A/N: EDC: I'M BACK! Lester get the Intersect? No…it's worse. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck found himself sweating profusely, loading the moving van. It was 10 am, and he noticed he and Devon seemed to be the only two actually moving things. Devon had, as per the norm, taken off his shirt. Sarah had teased him that he was welcomed to do so as well, on his last trip upstairs to grab a box. Chuck had hurried away. He knew he looked nothing like the Adonis that was his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Spill it, Chuckster," Devon said, as he sat on a box drinking water, taking a break.

"Spill what, Devon?" Chuck asked. "She's amazing, beautiful. She's got a child, and is such a great mom. And she's with me, even though there are a lot of guys around here better than me."

"No, there aren't," Devon replied. "Better shape, sure. Better looking, it depends on your taste, but yeah."

"Your pep talks leave something to be desired," Chuck muttered.

"Bro, there is no better guy than you out there," Devon said with complete conviction. "Chuck…"

"Fine… but she has a daughter; and not a toddler, not a teenager, but a baby. Awesome, a freaking BABY! Do you know what happens if you drop one?"

"I am reasonably aware," Devon replied. "Don't."

"Have you seen me carrying things? I can be a klutz."

"Do you normally go around dropping babies?" Awesome asked.

"No," Chuck replied.

Awesome shrugged as if to say, _there you go._

"Devon, it's one thing to date someone, but there's a kid. And I'm not 100% sure about the dating part," he admitted, looking away. He shook his head and looked back at Devon. "Listen, I just need to think about this, about what to do."

"Have you thought about talking to Sarah?" Devon asked. Chuck gave him a flat look. "I think it's time you and Morgan have another talk."

"I'm going to throw that damn book if I see it again," Chuck said, shaking his head. "I know what he's going to say." Devon gave him a look, waiting for Chuck to share. Chuck sighed. "_When the collision happens your first instinct will be to engage in the hit and run. You will feel overwhelmed. You will feel uncomfortable. You will question everything, and in that moment, you need to stand your ground until you are told you are no longer needed._"

"Has Sarah said you're no longer needed?" Devon asked.

"She wouldn't, she's too good of a person to do that," Chuck replied. He headed back toward the door to go in. "I'm not enough for her and Molly. I work at the Buy More, Devon."

"Has she ever told you that?"

"No, she's too good to do that, as well," he said, grabbing the door to walk inside. "The baby needs… and that's just it. I'm not saying how serious we might get, but if we did… what kind of…"

"Of what, Chuck?" Devon asked.

"I don't know, I'm not saying provider, but I need to carry my weight, don't I? It's a baby, Devon. I mean, me holding her, and making funny faces, and all that isn't enough." He walked off, head hung low.

"Or maybe it is," Devon called after him. Chuck paused. "Maybe that's more important than all that other stuff." Chuck turned slowly to look at him. "Chuck, you're the best person I know. Sarah and Molly don't care about any of that other stuff. They need someone real in their life, and that's why she's drawn to you. You're real… dare I say… Awesome?" Chuck grinned. "Maybe you should talk to her, huh?"

"Maybe," Chuck admitted, and headed inside.

Devon stood there a second, pulled out his phone, and sent a text. "He might throw the book at me, but his little buddy has never done him wrong."

}o{

They pulled up to Echo Park, and Morgan was sitting there, waiting for them. The truck stopped, and Sarah walked up to Morgan. "I owe you an apology for the way I acted the other day."

Morgan grinned and waved off her apology. "I've been on the other end of Ellie's… questions, so I know how she can wear you down until you snap."

"Thank you, Morgan, that means a lot to me. Are you here to help?"

"I'm afraid not… I need to borrow my buddy for a moment, and then I need to get back to the Buy More," Morgan said.

Sarah turned. "Hey, Chuck… Morgan needs you for a minute." Chuck walked over to Morgan, a questioning look on his face.

"Having some collisions today, dude?" Morgan asked.

"I am going to beat someone with that book, I swear," Chuck muttered.

"Hey, don't fault my man Dr. Fred," Morgan said, seriousness in his voice. "He's working on a new one, _101 Conversations Before I Do_. I'm going to get the Buy More to carry it."

"I'm sorry, I have trouble with a man called Fred Hornblower being my romance guru," Chuck countered.

Morgan shook his head. "I kind of wish he'd just go ahead and write _How to Know_ so I could prove to you she's right for you."

"It would be better, order-wise," Chuck replied. "It would be a shame to go through one hundred and one conversations, only to find out later it wasn't necessary because you now know she's not right for you."

Morgan studied him. "You're making fun of this."

"OF COURSE I AM!" he nearly shouted.

"Chuck, Sarah is right for you," Morgan said gently.

"But am I right for her, _and_ Molly?"

"There it is," Morgan said, nodding sagely. "The Collision, when the trunk pops open."

"Oh for the love of God," Chuck muttered.

Morgan went on, ignoring Chuck. "And I quote, '_When one finally sees the content that the other is carrying, what we see can scare us, for what it implies to us_."

"I know, I know," Chuck muttered.

"Not ready to be a dad?" Morgan asked.

"Not ready? Or don't have the tools or the mental make-up?" Chuck countered.

"Interesting," Morgan said, tapping his finger on his chin. "I mean, you care about everyone, you put others first, and you don't gripe about doing it." Morgan patted Chuck on the shoulder. "You're probably right." With that, Morgan hopped off the hood of his Nerd Herder. "You even encouraged me to get this job, so I have something to ride around in, instead of on a bicycle. Let me tell you, dates in this go a lot smoother than on the bike."

Chuck let out a breath. "Thanks, buddy."

"Love 'ya, Chuck," He said, getting in the car and pulling away. Chuck had to admit, when his heterosexual life partner was right, he was right.

}o{

Sarah was standing in the apartment, looking around, beginning to feel overwhelmed. She was a mom. This was her apartment, and it was time to put the only life she knew behind her. She wanted to run everyone off and hide in her bed… _especially_ Chuck. Not that he did anything wrong, it was just… he made her feel things. Things she did _not_ want to feel right now. How was she supposed to raise Molly? Were her and Chuck exclusively dating? And what the hell did that even mean after that talk the other night? It was overwhelming her, and he continued to be there for her, time after time. And as much as she appreciated it… right this moment, she needed a break. She turned, and collided with him, knocking them both down.

"Sarah, I am so sorry," he said scrambling to his feet, pulling her up to hers. "I should have watched where I was going."

"There were no cars involved… what does this mean, date-wise?" she asked with a grin. But her emotions were becoming visible, regardless of how much she tried to pull up her spy mask.

"I'm not sure it means anything, considering most women go out of their way to avoid me," he replied, a slight grin on his face. A flat look admonished him. "Of course, there _is_ one now that seems to go out of her way to run over me at every opportunity."

"Bump," she insisted. She took a deep breath. "I am so tired."

"Yeah, me as well," Chuck said, nodding. He glanced at her and saw her frown while looking around. "You know, if you need to, I would understand a raincheck on our date."

"You know, that may not be the worst idea," Sarah replied.

"Okay," Chuck said with a nod. "I'll, uh… see you around?"

"Yeah, you will… neighbor." Chuck nodded and headed out the door. Sarah stood there staring at it. She suddenly spun to go find her mother. Emma was standing in the hallway holding Molly. "I need to go find him, and talk to him."

"Yes, you do," Emma agreed. Sarah spun back, grabbed the front door, jerked it open, and jumped back as Chuck was standing there, with his hand raised to knock on the door.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

"It-it's, okay," she said, a bit shaken.

"Listen," he rushed in before he lost his nerve. "I get you're maybe overwhelmed, because you've had to move and quit your job-slash-career, and now… now you've got these dates with me, but I need you to know something: I'm here, Sarah. I don't know what you want, or what you need, but I do know I like being around you, and… and Molly too, and… Gah, I'm terrible at this. Sarah, I know you can't tell me about your past and stuff for whatever reason, but you don't have to carry all of this baggage by yourself. You don't have to take on all of this burden. I want to help, if you want me to."

"Anything else?" she asked, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I need to be totally honest… I like you. A lot. _Like_… like you."

"So, to be clear?" she began, teasing him.

"I like you."

"I like you too, Chuck."

"Great, now that we got that out of the way… you have a daughter," he began again.

"I do… and it took you to help me realize that," she said softly, in a thankful voice.

"And well… I… Listen, I'm not trying to figure out the future, and I don't want to hurt your daughter if something went wrong…"

"You don't think we should date," she finished for him.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," he said shaking his head. "I understand that if we continue, and I'm _for_ continuing our… hell, what is it? I mean the way we were talking the other day… can I come in or do you really want me to keep doing this at your door?"

"You were doing fine, but sure, since you moved over half of the stuff in here," she said with a giggle.

Chuck came inside, and began to pace, trying to think. Sarah sat down and watched him. He stopped, then spun toward her. "I like you, I like Molly, I would like to date you, and I will do my best to understand any, and all, concerns you might have about me and the future… Sarah, I just want to be there for you."

Sarah stood, walked over, took his hands and peered into his eyes. "You know that whole exclusive thing the other day?" Chuck nodded. "I can't just be dating willy-nilly, I've got a kid."

"I get it," Chuck replied.

"That means when this is too much and you can't do it… I need you to be honest with me and tell me," she said softly.

"Can I be honest right now?" She nodded. "Earlier… I was scared to death when it all came crashing down on me. Sarah, I'm just a guy that works in a big box store."

"No, you're a guy who is kind, considerate, and puts others first. I don't care about what you do as a career, I just want you to be happy. And if your being happy involves you wanting to be with me and Molly, all the better."

"Sounds kind of exclusive to me," he said grinning. She nodded. He leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Listen, I know I had to change the last date, but tonight… can we just hang here and… I don't know, order some food?"

"My treat?" he asked.

"Fine, but one of these nights I'm taking you out, and paying for it all," she said, grinning.

"I'll put on my best heels that night, but make sure you don't drink too much and try and take advantage of me."

She smiled at him, leaned up, and pecked him on the lips. "It would be the best night of your life if I did." With that she turned and walked toward the kitchen. "Water?" she called out. Chuck never answered. She peered over her shoulder, and he was just standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

}o{

Monday night was the big birthday party in the courtyard. With the festivities in full swing, no one noticed Jeff and Lester enter the party. Skirting the crowd in the courtyard, they snuck into Chuck's apartment. Jeff and Lester acquired the computer tower, and no one really paid any attention to them as they spirited it out of Echo Park.

A little while later, they arrived at the Buy More, where Lester took the tower and hooked it up to a monitor. He turned it on, and his eyes gleamed at the idea of messing with Chuck.

"Look, he has no password on his computer," Lester said.

"Probably because he never expected it to leave his house," Jeff offered with a shrug.

"He has a new email," Lester pointed out. "From some dude named Bryce." Lester opened the email. "What the hell is this?"

"Let me see," Jeff said, pushing Lester out of the way. "Oh, I know this… this is that text-based role-playing game." Jeff typed something on the monitor, while Lester rolled around in his chair, rolling his eyes at Jeff.

"We ought to put a lot of porn on it," Lester said, nodding, while thinking about his evil play. "Don't you think, Jeff?" Lester turned toward Jeff, and saw a light coming out of the computer. Then Jeff fell backwards, landing on the ground. "OH MY GOD! Chuck put a virus on his computer, and killed Jeff!" Lester fled from the Buy More.

}o{

The next morning, Jeff shook his head and sat up. "Where am I?" He looked around and realized he was at work. He walked out to his van, got in, started the van, and began to pull out when he slammed on the brakes. He glanced at the odometer, and then the tag in the upper corner of the windshield, indicating when to get his next oil change.

"Cheese and crackers! How did I let this go so long?" He headed toward oil change place, turning on the radio, listening to music. He pulled his van in, went inside and told them he wanted an oil change and full inspection.

He was listening to the radio in the shop while waiting, when he heard something that seemed to make his head spin. When it calmed down, he shook his head.

"Mr. Barnes," the mechanic said, walking up to him. "You have an exhaust leak."

"Can you fix it" Jeff inquired.

"Yep, just need you to sign here, and here," he told Jeff.

Jeff did so, then smiled at the mechanic. "Hey, do yourself a favor and stay off the 5, okay? The cops are in phased deployment." The mechanic gave him a strange look and walked off. Jeff shook his head and shrugged. He felt like a new man.

* * *

A/N: EDC: Oh yes I did! DC: TRANQ HIM!

Ed. Note: From the corner, a gloved hand raises, and aims a silenced tranq pistol… fahTHUT! fahTHUT!

A/N 2: Serious stuff for a second, this is all I have held back on this story. You guys know I've been in therapy, this is my busy part of the year (FAFSAs and reporting our Annual Report to the Govt.) I've got to take care of me, so I'm not forcing any writing as I have in years past. It could be more than a few days before you get the next but I have some of the next chapter done, and WCMS's next chapter is done in my head. (happy tears on that one). Thanks for following this one, you guys seem to be having as much fun as I am with it. How are we gonna deal with this fallout? With fun...maybe not for Casey, but with fun. See you soon, and take care of yourself

DC


	6. Ch 6, Chuck vs the Intersect

A/N: Okay, we caught him but….*looks at who he gave the Intersect to* *groans* Okay…we can do this…there's only one name for this chapter that works….Chuck vs The Intersect

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Sarah stood in the Weinerlicious, on the phone, trying to help Chuck with his computer. "Yes ma'am. I'm trying to get my boyfriend's computer replaced. I just need the incident report number to file with his insurance. No ma'am, I am not coddling him. He hasn't had time to take care of it."

"You really don't, either," Scooter muttered. Sarah shot him a look, and Scooter gulped. As she turned back toward the front of the store, she saw a black SUV pull up, and four men got out, dressed in almost identical dark suits.

"What the hell," she muttered, recognizing the walk, the overall look, of NSA. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to call you back," she said, vaulting over the counter and tossing a shocked Scooter the cordless phone.

"Miss Walker! It's not your break time!" he yelled as she ran out the door. The door swung shut. "Enjoy your break," he called out after her, defeated.

Sarah sprinted across the parking lot and into the Buy More. She looked around, and saw him standing at the Nerd Herd desk with a confused expression on his face. She had called him her boyfriend earlier, and he was. She wondered if he really understood that. He saw her and grinned, and something in her fluttered. Just looking at him… his messy curls, tie that _really_ needed to be adjusted, and that smile and warm eyes… she had to give herself a mental shake. She was here for a reason, and it wasn't to devour him. That was for later. She started toward him.

"Heyyyy," he said, the smile growing. "I have had the weirdest day today." Her spy sense went off. She saw the suits in the store making to surround him. "You won't believe this, but Jeff… Jeff has been out on _four_ installs today, and has done all of his paperwork, Lester's paperwork, Anna's paperwork, and he would have done Skip's, but no one can really read Skip's notes in his handwriting."

Sarah looked around, not seeing Jeff, and then her eyes whipped back, spotting him. He looked… _normal_. Her spy senses were really going off, now. She gave Chuck a big smile. "Chuck, I'm gonna need you to trust me."

"Always," he said a little breathlessly. God, her knees buckled with that.

"Things may get a little crazy, and you may hear some things, but… trust me, everything I'm about to do is to protect you. I need you to nod if you understand."

Chuck gave a very slow nod. "I'm about to find out about your past, aren't I?"

She gave him a little head tilt. "I hope you don't go running for the hills after I do," she said honestly.

"Only if you tell me to, and you're right behind me," he blurted out, as his eyes went wide, realizing what he said.

"See, you keep saying that stuff…" she trailed off. "Okay, here we go," and with that, she turned and walked away. She walked toward the DVDs, never letting the approaching men in suits see her face. She had palmed his letter opener when she was at the desk. She looked down at a DVD like she was interested in it and watched.

"Charles Bartowski," the lead agent said, heading toward the desk, his badge drawn. She wasn't absolutely positive, but that looked a lot like John Casey of the NSA. "John Casey, NSA." Great, burnout was here, and approaching Chuck. What was going on? Casey had a history of shooting first, asking questions later. She turned toward the agent that was walking up her aisle.

"That's a nice suit," she said in a sultry voice.

"Thanks," he replied, glancing away from Chuck towards her; two quiet moves later, he was down. None of the other suits had noticed, their eyes locked on Chuck. Sarah began to circle around Casey.

"Please, call me Chuck… how can I help you, sir?" Chuck answered. He was terrified, but he had seen Sarah out of the corner of his eye take down one of the suits. It was both terrifying and ridiculously hot, all at the same time.

"Do you know a Bryce Larkin?"

"You mean the asshole that got me kicked out of Stanford, that Bryce Larkin?" Chuck replied.

"I need you to come with me," Casey said to him. Chuck saw Sarah behind him, shaking her head.

"I don't think so," Chuck replied. Casey drew a gun on him, but his eyes quickly went wide.

"You make me think you are gonna pull that trigger, you're dead, do you understand me?"

Chuck noticed Jeff watching the commotion, make a funny face, and then hurried away. Most sane people would, Chuck thought. But this was Burbank, so of course they were gathering a crowd.

"Lady, I don't know you are," Casey began.

"Sarah Walker," Sarah said, and Casey's body language changed. Chuck swore he gulped. "Good, you know me. Now, why are you after my boyfriend."

"Listen, Bryce stole-" Casey began.

"Bryce and I haven't been together for months, and he was never really my boyfriend. I was talking about Chuck." Chuck's eyes went wide.

"Wait," Chuck said, staring at her, a grin growing. "Boyfriend?"

"Mmmhmm," Sarah nearly hummed. "But I need you to focus right now. Can you do that for me?" Chuck nodded. "Now, why are you here for Chuck?" she said to Casey.

"Christ, kid, did you know your girl was knocking uglies with Bryce?" Casey snorted. "You three are probably all in on it together."

"I don't know what the hell you think I'm in on, but you talk like that about _her_ again, and I will kick your ass." Casey snorted a laugh. "Fine… I'll ruin your credit history."

Casey narrowed his eyes at Chuck. "You just threatened an NSA agent."

"You pulled a damn gun on me," Chuck retorted. "Now what is this all about?"

Casey looked around at the crowd. "Not best for me to say right now." Chuck gave Sarah a look. Sarah glanced at Casey, who made the slightest nod.

"If I pull this away, truce and we talk?" she asked. Casey nodded again. Sarah looked around and noticed they were getting a lot of lookie lou's, and knew she had to do something. That's when it came to her; this was basically LA. "And, scene," she said, letting go of Casey. Casey turned to her, a confused expression on his face. The crowd began to clap, and he gave a short nod of understanding. "What say the three of us go to the home theater room to go over the next one, you know because of that big plot twist?"

"Right," Casey said. "Just the _three_ of us," he stressed.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoyed our short play," Chuck said, joining Sarah. He wouldn't say he was hiding behind her, but he would say he wasn't, either.

"Guys, take five," Casey said. "We're going to sort this all out. If I'm not back in fifteen…" he trailed off, and his men nodded. They all headed to the home theater room, as Jeff scurried from the Buy More.

}o{

Sarah was home, holding Molly while making dinner for her and Emma. Chuck had offered to stay late to cover for Jeff leaving early, not wanting to leave Morgan short-handed. Sarah found herself humming, and thinking about earlier as they walked toward the theater room.

"_Chuck," she said softly. "I know you have a lot of questions, and I'll answer them later, okay?"_

"_I do, but I have a huge one, __and__ I'd really like you to answer now, but you don't have to," Chuck said, talking just as soft._

"_Okay," she said, preparing herself._

"_Is it okay when I introduce us I start calling myself Chuck Bartowski, Sarah Walker's boyfriend?"_

_She turned to him. She should have been shocked, but it was pure Chuck. "Only if you introduce me as Sarah Walker, Chuck Bartowski's girlfriend."_

"_I might need to lie down," he said, making her snort with laughter._

"What did he do?" Emma asked, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the bar, taking a sip of wine.

"Who?" Sarah asked, trying to appear like she didn't know what Emma was talking about.

"Tall and curly," Emma answered. "He's the only one I've ever seen you look that way about."

"My past government life met real life and Chuck got to see me in action," Sarah began. She glanced at Emma, and saw her patiently waiting for the rest. "I might have called him my boyfriend during the exchange, and instead of everything else, that's all he concentrated on."

"What else?" Emma prodded.

"Basically, Chuck was Chuck," Sarah said shrugging. "Some innocent civilian intercepted a communique and Chuck kept him from being put in a bunker." She turned to Emma. "This guy he saved was a real piece of work, Mom. Chuck could easily have said screw it, and this guy would have ended up in a bunker, but Chuck convinced them that he could hide in plain sight where he was."

"He sounds like a good guy," Emma said.

"He's a great guy," Sarah corrected. After a pause, she continued. "They tried to pull me back in."

"They failed," Emma said. She didn't need confirmation from Sarah; her face told the entire story. "You're happy."

"I am," Sarah admitted. "But…"

"It's hard," Emma offered. Sarah nodded. A knock interrupted them. "Wonder who that is?" Emma teased. Sarah wasn't sure, but she knew who she hoped it was.

"Chuck, join us dinner?" she heard Emma say.

"I couldn't," Chuck began.

"Chuck, you can," Sarah called out.

"If you insist," Chuck said, walking into the kitchen. "I'm not saying I can't make my own dinner without Ellie and Awesome there, but I've had a day."

"She knows," Sarah told him. Chuck nodded.

"Are you okay with me dating your daughter?" Chuck asked, trying to look as serious as possible.

Sarah snorted. "No," Emma said, shaking her head. "I'm ecstatic, you idiot," she said, wrapping her arm around him. She looked him dead in the eye. "I know you know she can take care of herself, but so help me God if you hurt her…"

"Never," Chuck swore.

"That, I believe," Emma said, patting his cheek, taking Molly from Sarah, and leaving the room.

"Ever find Jeff?" she asked, turning back to the stove.

"Yeah, Lester and I found him, brought him in, and Casey had a talk with him," Chuck said with a shrug. "I signed all of the NDAs you told me too, and he didn't ask me to sign anything else. Apparently, Casey is going to work at the Buy More as a Green Shirt."

"You're taking this pretty calm," Sarah said, stirring the sauce and taking it off the heat.

"I mean, a computer in someone's brain is pretty crazy, but this is the guy that thought aliens were taking him every night. So, really, who is going to believe him?" He sniffed the air, appreciatively. "Are you making spaghetti?"

"Yeah, something easy," Sarah said.

Chuck looked around. "Easy? Are you making your own sauce?" Sarah nodded. "How is that easy?"

She spun and narrowed her eyes at him. "It's easier than other things, but I like my sauce the way I like it." She studied him and got a twinkle in her eye. "Would you like a taste?"

"Sure," Chuck said. She got a spoon, dipped it in, and offered it to him. He blew on it, and tasted it. "That is good," he admitted.

"Let me see," she said, leaning in, and kissing a drop of it off his bottom lip. She moved back, making a show of considering, while watching steam came out of his ears. "Yeah," she said softly. "Tastes about perfect."

"Are you trying to kill me?" he croaked.

"Not actively," she retorted, bouncing her eyebrows. "You haven't asked about my past," she said, turning back to the stove.

"Let me," Chuck said, offering to get the plates to set the table. He carried them to the table, followed by Sarah with the spaghetti.

"Whoops, forgot to make the salad," Sarah said, walking back into the kitchen. Chuck finished setting the table as he heard chopping at a breakneck pace. He walked back in and noticed the vegetables, completely chopped, perfectly cut. "I owe you some explanations," she said, holding the knife.

Chuck shrugged. "Can you tell me, legally?"

"You know all those papers you signed today?" she asked. Chuck nodded. "Probably, I need to." She took a deep breath and looked right at him. "You're my boyfriend. I _need_ to."

"Whenever you're ready, Sarah," Chuck said with a smile. "Whenever."

* * *

A/N: A little shorter than usual, but it told the story and like I said, busy time. That's probably all of Jeff affecting the story. Will he be in the background like Lester and the rest of the Buy More? Sure. Take care, if you don't mind, leave a review. See you soon.

DC

Ed. Note: EDC is secure in a bunker in an undisclosed location at this time.


	7. Ch 7, Too Much Baggage

A/N: I finished my last workshop yesterday...so let's see if we can get this story going. I have to admit, there's a line in here I stole from my therapist. Is that bad, in therapy, your therapist says something to you and your first thought is, Man, that is SOOOOOO Sarah Walker... yeah, probably is. I give you Ch 7, Too Much Baggage.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"Enjoy," Sarah said to the group of male teenagers, leaving with their wieners-on-a-stick. She gave one of them an evil-eye that tried to hang back, getting a better look at her. He scurried out the door, almost crashing into the tall drink of water that entered the Weinerlicious.

"Hey," Chuck said, to the kid that took off. "What's with him?"

"I may have given him a look that stated how I felt about him gawking at me," Sarah replied. Chuck moved his hand up to cover his eyes. Sarah chewed on her bottom lip for a split second, and then blurted out with a voice coated with honey, "Chuck, I don't mind _you_ gawking." Chuck lowered his hand, his face in shock. "In fact, I've never seen you gawk."

"I try to be respectful," Chuck admitted, shrugging.

"So, if you're not here to gawk, are you here for lunch, or…?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes at her. "What all does this 'or' entail?"

She grinned at him, and leaned down, her elbows on the counter. "Guess that's up to you," she said softly. Chuck leaned down and matched her pose. "Assuming I agree, of course."

"I was thinking maybe dinner," Chuck began.

"So far, so good," Sarah replied.

"Maybe a little dancing," he added.

"Continue," Sarah encouraged.

"Ending with a night on the beach, watching the waves crash in," Chuck finished.

Sarah was silent. She looked down at her hands and then back up at him. "No," she said softly. "You forgot the part where I tell you about my past."

Chuck shrugged. "I told you whenever, or never."

Her hands took his. "Tonight," she said softly. "On the beach, and then…"

"And then we can watch the waves crash in," Chuck replied, with a shrug.

"Chuck," she began.

"Sarah, I get it, you were a CIA agent," Chuck began.

"I was, and am, more than that," she said, looking down at her hands, sadly.

"Tell me about it," Chuck said, the tone a little breathless. She looked up at him. "You are so much more than your past, whatever it is. But please remember, all I care about is what's in you, in your heart. The woman that is now a mother and didn't have to be."

"I _had_ to be," Sarah insisted. "I couldn't…" she trailed off, not knowing how to express what she felt.

"I know you had to be, but you didn't… do you understand what I mean? Because I barely do."

"I understand what you think you mean, but you're wrong," she said with a grin.

"I'm not," he said, squeezing her hands, and then heading for the door. "Tonight, it's… a date."

"How many is this?" she asked.

"Not enough, by my count," Chuck answered, and he was gone. A smile was on Sarah's lips, until she thought about all she had to tell him tonight. At least she'd get one last enjoyable evening with him, until it wasn't.

}o{

"You know, when I take someone to my favorite restaurant and dance club, it's kind of a big thing," Chuck said, watching the waves collide with the beach. Sarah turned to him, a sad smile on her face.

"I'm really sorry, Chuck, it's just that I'm…" She trailed off, and blinked away tears. She felt him take her hand.

"What is it, Sarah? I promise, you can trust me."

"I'm scared, damn it," she spoke in a tone just above a whisper. She raised her head and watched the waves crash onto the beach. "I'm scared that I'm going to be alone. I'm scared that I don't know how to live this life."

"Sarah, have I ever given you a reason to think I'd leave?"

"But you haven't heard the whole truth," she said, wiping her eyes. "I have so much baggage…"

"Maybe I could be your baggage handler," Chuck said softly. She turned to him, a smile on her face, tears in her eyes. "Tell me. Unburden yourself."

So, she told him. The life of crime her father lived, the acts that she committed with him. She told him of scams, of broken bones because of those acts. She told him of the girl scout scam, the Salvation Army scam at Christmas. She told him how he was arrested, and she came into the CIA. And she told him how Graham had used her, to make her his personal weapon, to eradicate people. She told him of all the bloody missions. And then she told him about Bryce and how they became the Andersons, and how they were the perfect spy couple… until they weren't. She told him about Ryker and how she had to kill him to protect Molly, about how she'd resigned from the CIA, and then how she reconnected with her mom and ran over a cute curly-headed nerd-herder.

When she finished, she looked at him. He was absolutely silent, and she couldn't get a read on him. She swallowed, then asked the question:

"So, how about it, Chuck? Will you be my baggage handler?"

He sat there quietly for a bit, then began to shake his head. "No," he said softly.

She stared at him, stunned. She nodded slowly. It's what she should have expected. It's what she deserved. She started to speak, when he did. "Sorry, that came out wrong. I won't be your baggage handler, because it's not _your_ baggage." She looked at him, confusion on her face.

"Sarah, you're carrying around sins of your father, sins of your Director, sins of your partner, sins of your handler, and they're not yours. You're carrying around so much baggage, and none of it belongs to you. You don't need a baggage handler. You need to let it go. It's not yours to carry, and the weight of it is dragging you down. You need to accept that your father made you do things you shouldn't."

"But I knew-" she began.

"Sarah, your father pressured you. I'm not saying you're 100 percent absolved from everything, but you don't own 95 percent of the responsibility you're carrying." Sarah stared at him, trying to process what he was saying.

"But I've killed people," she insisted.

"At the direction of your boss, who is the head of the CIA might I add, and I'm going to bet you didn't kill anyone you didn't think deserved it."

She looked out over the water. "No one deserved it," she said softly.

"Fine, I worded that poorly, as well," he began.

"You're right," she said, not looking at him, shamed. "There were five I didn't terminate, and showed the Director they didn't deserve their termination order. But only five."

"And the rest?" Chuck asked.

"The worst of the worst," she said softly.

"Sarah, while taking their life is awful, how many of those would have killed innocents if you hadn't?"

She blinked away the tears. "I-I have no idea, all of them I suppose." She turned to him. "But, Chuck-"

"Sarah they were bad people, that would have been killed by another agent if you hadn't. You saved the lives of innocents. I get you feel like blood is on your hands… but I promise you, there are people out there that will never know that they had a superhero save them."

"I'm no superhero," she said, shaking her head.

"Tell that to Molly," Chuck countered. She whipped her head toward him. "You told me how you saved her; if that's not a superhero, I don't know what is."

"Chuck," she began to argue again.

"And as for Bryce… that guy is a moron to let go of one of the most amazing women I've ever met," Chuck continued, refusing to let her beat herself up.

"I wasn't exactly invested in that relationship," she admitted.

"I've got news for you, Sarah," Chuck began. "There are a lot of men and women that enter relationships and aren't all that invested. There are a lot of people that have a relationship that's convenient. People are social creatures, and they become lonely, and God, your job… who are you going to date? Who can you say, 'Hey, honey, did you have to kill anyone tonight? Did you have to steal that thingy?'"

"I've never said thingy," Sarah grumbled.

"Ooooo, someone's irritated because she knows I'm right," Chuck teased.

"You do know I know an obscene number of ways to kill you, right?" she asked.

Chuck's face went sober. "And you know that I completely trust you, and know you won't, right?" She looked down at the sand, and sighed. She ran her hand through her hair, and huffed as she stared at the waves crashing onto the beach.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes. No tension in the air, Sarah trying to process everything Chuck said. Chuck gave her time, just enjoying being near her.

"You know," he said a few minutes later, his voice soft, with Sarah turning her head to look at him as he stared at the waves. "That stupid book of Morgan's… 'Perspectives affect our view of life and the collision itself. Take a wave for example; one might see it as a violent action of water crashing into the sand on a beach. While another might hear that same action as something soothing, calming, and safe. The collision can be both things. As we share our experiences, and see them through the other's eyes, only then can we understand what those in the collision have gone through'."

"But have you seen it through my eyes?" Sarah asked.

"A life of not being good enough?" Chuck asked.

"I was the best, Chuck," Sarah said in a matter-of-fact-voice.

"Why did you leave the CIA?" Chuck asked.

"Because I couldn't be an agent and keep Molly," Sarah reply with a shrug.

"You were the best, why did you leave the CIA?" he asked again. Sarah swallowed.

"Because I hated what my job made me do. I felt I was trapped in it, defined by it," Sarah replied. Chuck nodded slowly.

"You were hidden from the real world," Chuck said. She nodded. "So have I."

"You stay at the Buy More because it's safe?"

"Who's coming in the Buy More?" Chuck asked her. Sarah chuckled, and looked away. "I mean, let's be honest, it's kind of the Land of Misfit Toys."

They were both silent. "To answer your earlier question, I'll be your baggage handler, or whatever you need me to be. But you don't have to carry all of what you are carrying."

"You're right, I don't need you to be my baggage handler," Sarah admitted. "I just need you to… be there."

"Done."

"Done?"

"Do I still get to be your boyfriend?"

"Absolutely," she said with a smile. "Do you have any more deep words about this, or the beach, or the waves?"

"I do," Chuck admitted.

"Let's hear it."

"'It isn't a mountain that wears you out, it's the grain of sand in your shoe'," Chuck quoted to her. "Robert Service said that." She shook her head and snorted at him. "Basically, the little things wear you out. Save your energy for the big things."

"So what little things are wearing me out?" she asked him.

"Your belief that you aren't worthy," Chuck replied with a shrug. "Sarah Walker, you are a certified badass, with an emphasis on badass." Sarah snorted. "But you worry about things that are in the past. I've told you where I stand on all of this. I'm here; you'll have to actually run me off, and let's be honest… if you wanted to, you could."

"Yeah, but then you'd sneak around and follow me," Sarah retorted.

"Yeaaaah, I would," Chuck admitted. "And I know it sounds creepy, but admit it, I'm adorable."

"God, you are, and it's _sooooooo_ annoying," she said, standing and brushing sand off her pants. "You've given me a lot to think about, and I miss my girl," she began.

Chuck hopped up. "Say no more."

They walked back to the vehicle, and as Chuck began to round the front bumper to his door, he was paying attention to Sarah and not where he was walking. He ran right into the SUV, smacking his knee and hitting the ground.

"For crying out loud, Chuck, I didn't even hit you this time!"

}o{

Sarah walked Chuck to his door, but he tilted his head towards Sarah's. They walked slowly toward Sarah's when she spun, a flashlight illuminating them.

"Casey?" Sarah asked.

"Walker?" Casey replied. "Oh, hell, please do not tell me that I am living in the same complex as you."

"Evenin' John," Chuck said, nodding.

"Walker, really, you're gonna let him do the walk of shame in the morning?" Casey quipped.

"Oh, no, he's going back to his place tonight. Which is right across the fountain from your place," Sarah said.

"Christ," Casey grumbled.

"Wait a minute, if you're here, where is Jeff?" Sarah asked.

Chuck closed his eyes, prayed, and looked across the courtyard, finding his prayers _not_ answered. "Hi, guys," Jeff said.

"You're rooming with Jeff?" Chuck asked. Casey just glared at Chuck. "You're rooming with Jeff?" Chuck began to laugh as Casey stalked back across the courtyard and dragged Jeff inside with him.

"You know he knows hundreds of ways to kill you, right?" Sarah asked. "Not as many as I do, admittedly, but still…"

"Worth it," Chuck said, still laughing.

* * *

A/N: David, did you give Jeff the Intersect just to torment Casey? Tune in next time to find out. What happens to our couple now? I have ideas….hehehehe BTW next several chapters are written and already at beta.


	8. Ch 8, Bryce Larkin

A/N: So, two things I need you to keep in mind: This fic is in present day (don't know if I've ever said that but it has been since day one in my head) and AU (I mean Jeff with the Intersect should have told you that but….)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chuck was standing at the Nerd Herd desk, feeling uncomfortable. He felt the eyes on him, and he wasn't sure why… but he'd had enough. He left the desk, and walked over to the Beastmasters, stopping in front of John Casey.

"Look, I don't know if you're mad about me laughing the other night, or if you find me attractive. And if that's the case, while highly flattering, in spite of what Lester says about Morgan and I, I am a heterosexual."

"What I'm trying to figure out is why Walker's old boyfr…" He paused seeing the look on Chuck's face and gave a grunt. It sounded suspiciously like one of respect. "…deceased boyfriend, sent you the…" he looked around. "Computer program."

"Wait… deceased?" Chuck asked. Casey's eyes went wide. "Bryce… Bryce is dead?"

"Yeah," Casey replied.

"I mean, are you sure? He's a spy, he could have faked it, he-"

"Kid," Casey said, with a touch of remorse on his face. "I did it, and I don't miss." It wasn't bragging, it was simply a fact.

"Does Sarah know?"

"If she's not dating him, she wouldn't care," he said with a shrug.

"You mean to tell me there are people in your life you've have had some type of relationship with, and if you found out they died, it wouldn't bother you?" Casey studied Chuck for a second, then let out a sigh.

"Christ," he muttered. "I guess I should tell her."

"No," Chuck said, grabbing Casey by the arm and stopping him. Casey looked down at Chuck's hand grabbing his arm. Chuck looked down at the same hand, and quickly removed it. "Sorry, but of the two of us… I'm probably better suited for this mission."

"It's not a mission, numbnuts. You're just telling his ex-girlfriend that he's dead."

"Ah, there is a heart in there." Casey's lips pulled back and Chuck swore he heard a low growl. "I think I might have gone too far. I'm going to see Sarah," and he fled. He quickly went to find Morgan, who's eyes were wide, listening to Jeff.

"I'm telling you there's been a lot of talk amongst the PC users about that porn virus," Jeff insisted.

"But you only work on Macs," Morgan countered.

"I've changed my ways," Jeff replied. He looked at a TV talking about a diplomat coming into town, and Jeff's face made a couple of funny motions. "I've gotta run," he said, and took off.

"Fine, you weren't on the clock today anyway," Morgan said, shaking his head. "Chuck!" he said, a smile on his face. "Uh-oh, I recognize that look, this is employee-to-Ass-Man time instead of life-partners time."

"I really wish you wouldn't say either of those," Chuck said, shuddering. "Listen, you remember Bryce, right."

"May he have a million STDs," Morgan said.

"He used to date Sarah," Chuck continued.

"May that curse be retracted," Morgan amended.

"He's dead, Morgan," Chuck finished.

Morgan's eyes went wide. "Does Sarah know?" Chuck shook his head. Morgan looked over at the Nerd Herd desk. "Skip, you want some extra hours?" Morgan called out, and Skip nodded. "Go," Morgan said, his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "And if you need tomorrow, just let me know."

"Morgan, thanks," Chuck said, pulling his buddy into a hug.

"Hey, just remember," Morgan began, and Chuck nearly groaned. "_How one acts in the first emergency after the collision will set the tone for all other emergencies."_

"What does that even mean?" Chuck asked.

Morgan gave him an amused look. "She'll see who you are, she'll see that she can depend on you, Chuckster. She'll get to meet the guy we all love. Now go, be there to help her, and don't judge her feelings."

"Never," Chuck said, and took off.

Morgan watched him go. "He's almost ready to leave the nest," Morgan said wistfully.

}o{

"YOU CAN TAKE THAT CORNDOG AND SHOVE IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR-" Sarah was screaming, backing out the door of the Weinerlicious.

"Whoa," Chuck said, wrapping his hands around her middle and swinging her away from the door, hoping Scooter didn't hear her. "You don't need to cuss him out." She spun and looked at him, a strange expression on her face. "Sorry, didn't mean to touch you like that, but… I didn't want to see you fired over a moment of anger."

"I've never let anyone manhandle me like that," she said, her eyes blazing.

"I promise I'll never do it, unless it's to save you… like that just now," Chuck said, hands up in surrender.

"I didn't say all that," she said softly, and grinned as she was sure she saw smoke pour out of his brain. "Come to take your girlfriend out to lunch?" His face fell. "Hey, what's wrong."

"We need to talk, in private," he said. Scooter walked outside at that moment. "Scooter, I need you to give Sarah the rest of the day off."

"Chuck, I can't just…" Scooter began.

"Scooter, do we want to talk about that hard drive I repaired?"

"With pay?" Scooter asked.

"I would appreciate it, and she may need a few other days off as well."

"What's going on, Chuck?" Sarah asked, getting concerned.

"It's about Bryce," Chuck replied. Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Please, trust me." She nodded at him and looked at Scooter.

"Yeah, I'll take care of things," Scooter replied.

"I owe you one, seriously," Chuck said, leading her to her car.

}o{

They were sitting on the side of the fountain in the courtyard. "He's dead," she said, looking at the ground, after Chuck explained things. She sighed and lifted her head. "He dumped me, went rogue, stole that Intersect thingy, and Casey shot him."

"That's the best I can put together," Chuck said, nodding. They both sat there a second, Sarah looking off into space. Chuck wondered if this was his place, but realized with all they've been through in their short time together, he was probably the only person she felt comfortable talking with. She might not feel comfortable, even with him. He took a deep breath. "You know it's okay to grieve him," he said softly.

"Why?" she said with a shrug, but her face betraying her.

"He was your partner, and there had to be some sort of bond," Chuck replied.

"It wasn't love, or even… I don't know," she said, blinking back tears.

"You knew him, a life was taken," Chuck continued.

"Why are you so kind to him?" she asked, a single tear running down her cheek.

"He was my friend," Chuck said softly, looking down. "He was my roommate, and someone I cared about. And as mad as I am for what he did to me, that doesn't erase that I did care."

"I did, too," Sarah said quietly. Chuck looked over at her. Her lips were pressed together, and he could tell she was near her breaking point.

"Com'ere," he said softly. He pulled her close, her head on his shoulder, and she let her emotions loose. "Why do I think you didn't do this often, with him?"

She snorted into his shoulder. "Bryce didn't care for talking much."

"Oh," Chuck replied, and she swatted him.

"I meant, he didn't care too much about feelings. He mainly cared about the mission and… well, uh…"

"Action," Chuck added. She looked up at him, a faux glare on her face. "You said you were a woman of action."

"Oh, God," she groaned, leaning her head back onto his shoulder.

"Docking?" he asked. She raised her head and stared at him. "For the port in the storm?" She shook her head, got up, and headed toward her apartment in mock disgust. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," she said, pausing at her front door. "Would you mind going for a ride with me?"

"Absolutely," Chuck answered.

"I'm gonna change. You might want to as well," she said, with a smirk.

"I thought you like my tie," Chuck called after her.

"You tend to run into my car wearing that outfit," she called out, shutting her door.

"I know," he said with a grin, heading inside.

}o{

When he exited his apartment a few minutes later, dressed much more casually, he saw Sarah and John talking. He worried for a second, but quickly calmed as he noticed the demeanor of the two. While John didn't seem sympathetic, he also didn't seem as smug or cocky, and there was almost an apologetic look on his face. Sarah had a look of understanding; irritation, but understanding. They shook hands, and Casey saw Chuck. Casey gave Chuck a nod, then went inside.

Sarah walked over to him. "Mom's got Molly tonight," she said. "I called Morgan and you have a few days off. I owe him." Chuck nodded. "Think you can take a ride with me to Stanford?" Chuck's eyes went wide. "We'll be gone a few days. If you can't I understand, but…"

She bit her lip, reached into her purse and pulled out a red disk. "This is Bryce's spy will. He gave it to me." Chuck looked up at her. "I mean, I thought this was a move toward something… more. At the time I welcomed it. He told me I was the only one he trusted with it. He told me when I opened it, I would need to find a civilian and take him to Stanford with me. When I grabbed it a minute ago, I opened it. Guess who the civilian is?"

"Why would Bryce want me?" Chuck asked.

"Because he said you were his only friend in the world, and there's something you need to know. And it's at Stanford," she replied with a shrug. He looked at her, and tears were in his eyes.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you deserve to know what happened," Sarah admitted.

"Then I guess we're going to Stanford," Chuck replied.

* * *

A/N: Gosh David, this fic seems a little out of order of the episodes. *Goes and checks the secure site*


	9. Ch 9, Stanford and Secrets

A/N: This one is kind of a big chapter…but it will sneak up on you if you don't pay attention. I'm so glad most of you are enjoying this fic as much as I am. We're not done with Jeff, but it's Chuck's fault…it can't be EDC's fault…right? RIGHT?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

He knew it was a huge moment in their relationship, and yet… yet he did it anyway. "Sarah, I think this is a bad idea. I don't think you're ready, but you know the facts more than I do. Is it safe? If it isn't, we can't, but if it is…"

Sarah stared at him. "You know what this means?"

"Probably not, but I know what it means if you regret in the next day," Chuck replied.

"Oh, for God's sake, we know, Chuck. You think she'll miss her daughter." Sarah pressed her lips together, wanting to argue, but Emma was right. "Why don't I just come with you, so I can watch Molly," Emma said, tired of all the back and forth between the two. Chuck had gone to pack his bag, and while doing so realized this would mean Molly would be away from Sarah for several days, should this take a while. Chuck didn't think that was fair to anyone, and brought it up.

"Fine," Sarah said with a smile. She held her hands out and the little girl came to her happily, out of Emma's arms.

"I'll pack up her stuff while Emma packs a bag," Chuck said quickly, walking into the house.

"Should I point out he's packing a bag for your daughter, and you're not even double-checking it?" Emma asked.

"I think you just did," Sarah retorted. They stood there a second, quietly. "You already had a bag packed, ready for this, didn't you?"

Emma shrugged. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you two realized what this meant." Sarah stood there, knowing there was more.

"Just ask," Sarah said.

"Not to be nosy," Emma began.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Sarah asked.

Emma ignored her and pressed on. "But have you two… you know…"

"NO!" Sarah blurted out. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Have you thought he might realize what this means, being in the same room at night, the closeness, the… moment?"

"No, I really hadn't," Sarah replied shrugging. "In the CIA, if you spent the night with another operative, usually it was so you knew someone had your back. I've slept many a night in a bed with another operative and nothing happened."

"But have you slept in a bed with an operative and something _did_ happen?" Emma asked, grinning. Sarah twisted her lips and looked away. "I see. So… are you telling me that tonight, both of you emotionally vulnerable, both of you insanely attracted to each other, nothing would happen?"

"I guess we'll never know now, will we," Sarah answered.

"Right," Emma said, walking inside to get her bags.

}o{

"Each room has a king bed?" Chuck asked, when Sarah told him the lodging situation.

"Yeah, I guess we three girls could take one room," Sarah began.

"No, you two have work to do, I'll take Molly and we'll sleep in one, you two share the other. It's not like you haven't had to share a room before in the CIA, and this is pretty much CIA business, right?" Emma said as she crossed the room with Molly and her bag. She shut the adjoining door, leaving Chuck and Sarah standing there.

"I can sleep on the floor," Chuck blurted out. Sarah turned to him slowly, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't trust yourself with me?" she asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Chuck said, backing up. His leg hit the corner of the bed, and he spilled over it, pinning himself between the wall and the bed. Sarah rushed to help him, as the door quickly opened between the rooms, Emma concerned about what she had heard.

She studied the two that were looking back at her. "That's not how that works," Emma said to them, both of their jaws dropping. "Come on," she muttered to Molly. "You're not having a brother or sister any time soon."

}o{

"You're thinking too loud." Her voice yanked him out of his thoughts. Neither had slept much the night before, the air filled with tension. Not so much sexual as just… tension.

"Remember how we were supposed to define exclusive?" Chuck asked.

"Yep," Sarah replied. "It was like this big setup last night."

"Right?" he said, turning toward her. "You lost an old boyfriend, I lost an old friend. We have to go to Stanford, place of one of the worst experiences of my life, and there we are with that big bed."

"Comfy," Sarah interjected.

"It _was,_ wasn't it?" Chuck replied. "And what did we do? Pretend to be asleep all night, so we couldn't talk to each other."

"If you had talked, what would you want to say?" Sarah asked.

"You know, I think I just said it all," Chuck admitted. She laughed, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"I think you said it perfectly," Sarah agreed.

"Where are we headed?" Chuck asked her.

"To see some professor named Fleming," Sarah answered. She felt Chuck tense. "What's wrong?"

"That's the professor that got me kicked out of college," Chuck replied.

}o{

Sarah brought him a cup of coffee, then sat down across from him. They hadn't said anything the rest of the trip. They got to the campus, and he led her to the coffee shop in the student center. It was fairly private, given how many students had in those ear pods, or whatever the kids were calling them these days.

"Talk to me," she said, taking his hand as she set down their coffees. "I mean, short of Jill, is there much more that could have affected you on this mis-… I mean, trip?"

"I really want to beg off," Chuck admitted. Sarah gave him a knowing smile. "This is… God, Sarah, I was kicked out, and I didn't do anything."

"I believe you," Sarah said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a flash drive. "I'm hoping what's on here clears you."

"I have a favor to ask," Chuck began.

"Anything," Sarah said quickly.

"Now see, if I was that guy… Never mind, we never figured out if telling you what I would do is as bad as being that guy or not."

"Chuck," she said, squeezing his hands until he looked into her eyes. "You are most definitely _not_ that guy."

"If I cry later tonight in bed after all this is over, don't break up with me," Chuck blurted out.

"Not only will I not break up with you, I'll hold you tight," Sarah said.

A grin came to his face. "Maybe I should fake some tears, if I don't feel like crying."

"Maybe you should just ask me to hold you tight," Sarah countered.

"It might become a daily habit," Chuck said, standing, and offering her his hand to help her up.

"Maybe that's a habit I'd like to get into," she said, bouncing a shoulder.

"You always have to have the last word, don't you," he said, grinning at her. She stepped right up to him, pushed up on her tiptoes, and brushed his lips with hers.

"Yes," she said, less than an inch between them. She turned and left him standing there.

"Dude, your super-hot girlfriend is leaving," A guy from the next booth said.

"Right," Chuck replied, shaking his head.

"Lucky dude," the guy said watching them leave, and shaking his head.

}o{

Chuck stared at the door in front of him, twice raising his hand to knock, twice stopping. He felt his other hand squeezed.

"I got this, okay?" she said. Chuck nodded, and Sarah stepped in front of him and knocked. A "come in" was called out, and she entered with Chuck behind her.

Professor Fleming looked up, and his mouth dropped. "Chuck Bartowski," he said softly.

"Professor Fleming, I don't mean to bother you, but Bryce Larkin is dead. His last wish was for the three of us view this," she said lifting the flash drive.

"What's the code of the day?" Fleming asked.

"I have no idea," Sarah admitted. "I've been out of the company for a few months, but Bryce gave me his spy will." She looked over at Chuck, and then back to Fleming. "Chuck… well, he-"

"He never went into the CIA because of me, and Bryce," Fleming said. Chuck's jaw dropped. Fleming motioned them forward and reached out for the flash drive. Sarah was reluctant. "Miss…"

"Walker… Sarah Walker," she said. "How do I know you won't destroy it?"

"He won't Sarah," Chuck said. "Will you Professor?"

"No, son," Fleming replied. "It's time you knew."

}o{

Sarah hung up the phone. She wasn't thrilled, but Graham had taken her call, and asked her for a favor. She had a few demands of her own. An agent was coming to collect Fleming… Zondra. Sarah had protested, but Graham told her the only other option was for her to come back and bring in Fleming herself. Sarah refused quickly. She still wasn't 100% sure why Fleming was coming in. Graham had said something about if Bryce was rogue, Fleming could be in danger, since Bryce was Fleming's only contact.

Fleming had begun to tell them about a drop spot, but Chuck quickly jumped in, telling them both he knew exactly where it was. Chuck had been quiet, except for that. Sarah discussed Chuck's situation at length, demanding that he be awarded his degree, but Graham had denied the request. He did concede that the expulsion should be lifted, and he would look into another way to get Chuck the credits he needed to complete his degree. But that could wait until everyone was back in Burbank.

The handoff happened with little fanfare. Chuck picked up on the coolness between Sarah and Zondra, but he said nothing. That in itself scared Sarah. Chuck going silent was something she wasn't sure she knew how to handle.

"I wonder if Morgan has anything in his book for when your friend gets you thrown out of college to stay out of the CIA?" Chuck said softly, after they had retrieved the disk from the dead drop in the library. They had given it to Zondra as well, and she was speeding away.

"You two know each other."

"Use to be my best friend, until she betrayed my team," she said with a shrug. Chuck did a slow turn toward her. "What?"

"The irony is strong with this," Chuck said, using his best Vader voice.

"It's late… think we should stay here, or drive back?" Sarah asked. Chuck just shrugged. "So, I offer to let you sleep with me, and all you do is shrug?"

Chuck grinned at her, hearing the teasing lilt in her tone. "I'm worried the walls might be thin, and however that worked out, Emma would judge me the rest of my life," he admitted.

Sarah threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, I needed that." She looked around. "You know what, we need a burger and a shake. Anything like that around here?" Chuck just grinned.

}o{

"What if we were wrong?" Chuck asked, just as Sarah was about to bite into her burger. She paused and looked at him. "We said Bryce went rogue, but what if he didn't?"

"Chuck," she began, and paused. "You didn't know him, not really."

"Really?" Chuck asked, grinning. "So, I don't know you?"

"Well, it's different," Sarah began.

"Is it?" Chuck countered. Sarah studied him. "Yeah, he's dead and a part of me wants to find the good in him right now, but answer me this: If he was rogue, why did he send the Intersect to me?"

"I…" Sarah paused, and sat back, considering what he said.

"Look, while it was a dumbass and patronizing move on his part, his getting me kicked out of Stanford, it was for my protection. Or-or at least what he thought was for my protection. And the way it sounds, that class was a feeder to get the Intersect. So why protect me from it, only to send it to me?"

"To keep it from someone else?" Sarah asked. Chuck snapped his fingers. "He looks like a rogue agent…" She stopped and looked at Chuck. "No, he looks like a double agent."

"Sounds like he's spying on the bad guys, knew something was happening, and sent the Intersect to me. But why?"

"He trusted you," Sarah said, looking away and then back to Chuck. "Sorry, I mean… I was sleeping with him, and he still trusted you. I had his back in firefights, and he still trusted you."

"You've been in the CIA," Chuck said softly. "Do you blame him?"

She sat there quietly, then gave a small shake of her head, after a few seconds. "Those of us in the field are trained to make sure to trust no one but ourselves."

"And if you see something that looks wrong, no matter how inconsistent it is with everything else?"

"You believe that they are untrustworthy," Sarah said. A troubled look crossed her face. "Zondra."

"Wasn't that the agent we passed Fleming off to?"

"Yeah, I thought she was a traitor. She was a member of my team." Chuck stayed silent, just listening. "I found something on her, and she swore it wasn't hers."

"Sounds like someone used that paranoia the CIA breeds, and used it for their own gain," Chuck said softly, reaching over and taking her hands.

"It does, which means it was either Carina or Amy," Sarah continued. "I can't see it being Carina." She huffed out a laugh. "Carina is in it for herself, there's too much work being a double agent and trying to rise up the ranks in both organizations."

"Should you call it in?" Chuck asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm out. If I were to see Zondra or Carina, I'd warn them, but…" She huffed out a breath, and squeezed his hands. "I'm so glad I ran over you in the parking lot." Chuck smiled at her. "Another thing about being a spy; you never talk with someone outside the organization, and get a fresh perspective."

"I've got all types of perspectives," Chuck said. "But the one that I keep seeing that sort of blows my mind… is you." She tilted her head, confused. "All this paranoia, this secrecy, this following orders, and you managed to keep… well… you. You're a marvel, Sarah Walker. You're kind of my hero, and I want to be like you when I grow up."

She ducked her head shyly, then looked at him through her lashes. "I don't know about all of that, Chuck."

"I do," Chuck replied, with a shrug. "You are amazing, and you need to know that." She bit her bottom lip as she grinned at him.

}o{

She went to open her front door the next afternoon, when she heard a familiar voice call out. "Walker." Sarah turned and there was Zondra.

"It wasn't you, and I know that now," Sarah blurted out, surprising Zondra. "I'm learning a lot of things about that life now that I'm away from it." Her eyes glanced over at Chuck's bedroom window and a smile came to her face.

She had kept her word, and started out holding him, and he her, the night before. But after a bit, she asked him if she could roll over, and he hold her. The grin he gave her was all the answer she needed, and a few minutes later, they were both asleep, her spooned by Chuck. It was a position in which she had never found herself in bed.

She awoke the next morning to their fingers lightly teasing each other's hand. She thought how nice it would be to wake up that way from now on. A kiss planted on her neck below her ear would have ignited any sexual tension, but the past 24 hours with all they had to deal with had buried that. For now, they both knew the other had their back, and there was something between them, something huge. But right now, in this moment, just being held was all that mattered.

Emma had knocked on the door and asked if she could come in. When she did, she looked at them, still having not moved. Smiling, she turned to Molly, and told her perhaps she'd been wrong yesterday.

"Walker?" Zondra said, snapping Sarah out of her daydreams. "Jesus, that smile… what were you thinking about?"

"The future," Sarah replied. She shook her head, trying to come back to the present. "I'm sorry I ever accused you," she said. "Maybe one day you can forgive me."

Zondra stared at her. "I came over here to tell you I've been assigned to this current project here, and we'll be seeing more of each other."

"Wait, you'll be working with Jeff, and… and…" she was trying to hold back the laughter. "Casey?" Zondra glared at her, but it wasn't a full Zondra glare. She recognized the insanity of the whole thing.

"Yeah," Zondra said. "Anyway, I'll see you around."

"Maybe we could get a drink some night," Sarah offered. Zondra gave her a look and headed out of the complex. Sarah watched her go, then walked over to Chuck's window. She looked around, popped it open and climbed inside. She headed toward the hallway and crashed into Chuck, who was walking into his room. She shook her head and got her bearings. "What is it with you always running into me?"

"I find you irresistible," Chuck replied, and then his eyes widened. "Damn it," he muttered.

"I feel the same way about you," she said softly. "Wanna come over and hang out tonight?"

"Love to," Chuck replied.

"Good," she said. "Thank you, Chuck."

"For what, coming over?"

"No, for helping me realize that real life can have its own interesting adventures."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, a slow grin covering his face. "I need to thank you for including me in your adventures."

"Play your cards right, and we'll have a lot more adventurous adventures," Sarah teased. Chuck's eyes went wide, and Sarah just grinned at him. She was right; Burbank was better than she ever imagined.

* * *

A/N: *Checks cell* Yep, we're all good…..all good.


	10. Ch 10, Moving Forward

A/N: Bryce is dead and about to be buried. Chuck doesn't have the Intersect. Now what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

They stood silently beside each other at the funeral, their fingers lightly touching. Her fingers slid into his hand and squeezed. He glanced over and saw tears forming in her eyes. He wondered if she was thinking that had she had stayed in the CIA, was this to have been _her_ future?

Bryce was being buried in California to continue a cover. When Chuck asked her about his family in Connecticut, she had simply shrugged and replied she didn't know. Chuck had dug a little online and found out there was no family in Connecticut. How long had Bryce been a spy? Had he been one from the day he met Chuck? Was Bryce sent to get Chuck to join the CIA and had a change of heart, or had they really met the way Chuck had seen it?

Was his body even in that coffin? Was the entire thing a show? Chuck found he didn't really want to know the answers to those questions. What he wanted to know was if Sarah was alright. He squeezed her hand, and she glanced at him, giving him a sad smile. What was the appropriate amount of sadness to feel for an ex-boyfriend? He chided himself for that one. The answer to the last one was simple: As much as she deemed necessary. Bryce was dead, and if his ex wanted to grieve him, that was her right.

He felt her tug his hand, and they left silently. They climbed in the car and drove back to Echo Park, saying nothing. When Chuck got out of the car and walked around to where she was, he simply pulled her into him. She pressed against him quickly, holding him, and the crying began. She had lost someone, whether she wanted to admit it or not, and that may have bothered her more than she'd ever admit. Chuck hadn't known her that long, but he knew enough about her to know that Sarah Walker liked to be in control, and her emotions? They were controlled by no one.

}o{

Later that night, Sarah went to a baby yoga class Emma was taking with Molly. Chuck had to work, and as close as she felt to Devon and Ellie, she wasn't sure she could handle them tonight. She found herself sitting in an old gym, watching the baby yoga class, but constantly glancing over to an older man teaching a self-defense class. A young girl was there training with the group, and Sarah noticed her arm angle was off. Sarah wasn't going to say anything, until the girl walked by a few minutes later.

"Hey," Sarah said. "It's really cool, what you're learning, but on that punch, your arm angle is off a bit." The girl gave her an uncertain look, and Sarah glanced around. Seeing no one, she stood and got into the stance. "This is the angle you have your arm," she said, holding her arm exactly like she had seen the girl. "It should be here," Sarah said, adjusting her arm to the correct angle. "See, now I can make corrections as I throw the punch and keep more power." The girl narrowed her eyes, like she didn't believe Sarah.

Sarah looked into the training room and saw the heavy bag. "Com'ere," she said. The girl followed Sarah into the room. She threw a punch the way the girl had her arm cocked. She then repositioned it and threw a punch in the corrected position. The sound alone made the girl's eyes widen. She quickly ran over beside Sarah and pulled back her arm. She looked at Sarah to make sure her arm was cocked the right way, and Sarah nodded. The sound against the bag made the girl smile and laugh with glee.

"Thank you," the girl said, as she hurried off.

"You're welcome," Sarah said. She felt eyes on her, and saw the older man who had been teaching the class watching her. Sarah nodded at him and headed back to the room she was in earlier. A few minutes later, Emma and Molly came out. Sarah took Molly, and the older teacher came out into the common room.

"Emma, good session?" he asked.

"Yes," Emma said. "Molly and I had a blast."

"Is that your daughter you've told me about?" the man asked.

"Oh, yes!" Emma replied. "Roger, this is Sarah. Sarah, Roger. He owns the gym."

"I like it," Sarah said. "It's got a classic feel," she said with a grin.

"Old, you mean… out of date," Roger said, looking around.

"Nothing wrong with doing things old school," Sarah replied. "Seriously, that's the kind of place I want to work out, not where all the people are at, with their machines."

"You're an old soul, then," Roger said. He shook his head. "You all have a good night, I'm just in a mood." He waved to them and walked toward the back.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked.

"No idea," Emma admitted. "No idea."

}o{

The next morning, a knock was heard on Chuck's front door. He answered it, surprised but happy to see two females.

"Hello, gorgeous," Chuck said. "Nice to see you too, Emma," Chuck said with a wink. He made grabby hands at Molly, and she squealed. He put his hands down and a frown was on her face quickly. Chuck lifted his hands back up, and Molly practically launched herself into his arms.

"I need a favor," Emma began.

"Anything," Chuck said, holding the girl, and blowing raspberries on her cheek. Emma lifted an eyebrow. "Do I get to watch her?" Chuck said, becoming excited.

"You know what, you want this, so I'm going to let you have it," she said, handing him the diaper bag. "Key is in there, I had it made for you. You can tell my daughter or not, I don't care." Chuck's eyes went wide. "Sarah gets off at five, so you're in charge."

Chuck gave the little one another raspberry, making Molly squeal again, and grab his face with her hands. "We got this, Emma," Chuck said. Emma shook her head, gave Molly a kiss, and left.

}o{

"Walker," the voice came from the Weinerlicious door as Casey entered. She turned around and saw him standing there, almost as if waiting for an invitation to come in.

"What can I do for you, Casey?" Sarah asked.

Casey strolled up to the counter, with a folder in his hand. "I… I need your help."

Sarah's eyes went wide. "Okayyyy, you know I'm out, right? I'm not CIA or anything."

"I know that," Casey snapped. "Sorry," he said with a shake of his head. "This has all… well…."

"Casey, why don't you tell me what's going on," Sarah suggested.

"Fine," Casey said, opening the first folder. Sarah saw a familiar face. "Colonel Roger Grissom, USMC, retired." Sarah recognized him from the gym the previous night. "He was my former CO in another life." Sarah nodded, pretty sure she knew what he meant. "He is the only person that I know now that knew me… well, before."

"Understood," Sarah replied.

"He's about to lose the gym," Casey said, frustration on his face. "He's so old school that even I think he needs to update a few things." Sarah snorted laughter. "He's a good man, Walker."

"Okay, how can I help?" Sarah asked.

"He has an opportunity, but it is complicated," Casey began. Sarah nodded for him to go on. "You know we have a lot of agents here on the West Coast, watching for different threats." Sarah nodded again. "If we had someone here who could re-certify agents, it could speed up the process."

"Why do I feel like this is where I fit in?" Sarah asked.

"Look, he was very impressed with you last night," Casey admitted. "He knows he should have corrected her, but he's…"

"Angry? Hurt?" Sarah asked. "He thought he had his dream, and now he's losing it?" Casey nodded. "Okay… so what do I do?"

"I have already cleared everything with Beckman. Your qualifications are off the chart, Sarah. You could teach regular classes for a cover, and when someone comes in needing a re-cert, you could be their personal trainer," Casey explained. "And it would pay well."

"And that would save the gym?" Sarah asked. Casey pressed his lips together.

"No," he admitted. "But without you agreeing to the first part, the second is a no-go."

"Let's say I'm thinking about it, and I like the idea," Sarah said, crossing her arms. Casey blew out a breath, opened a second folder, and laid it out in front of her. Sarah studied everything and blew out a low whistle.

"Now before you go getting-" Casey began.

"I'm not seducing him," Sarah said, looking up at Casey. Casey had an annoyed look on his face. "What part of 'I'm out' are you not getting?"

"He's your boy-toy; would it actually be a seduction?"

"Listen, if I ever choose to seduce Chuck Bartowski, it will be for something stupid like me picking the movie we watch that night. _However_, unlike seduction, there _will_ be follow through on my end."

"Great, that's a win-win for everyone," Casey said, almost gleefully. The happiness dropped from his face when he saw Sarah's face. "Except the nerd, who's getting coerced."

"Casey, is Roger even going to agree to all of this?" Sarah asked, waving her hand at the new machinery, the Bluetooth that would allow the info to be recorded and put in the agent's files. "This looks like exactly like something he would hate."

"He would have nothing to do with it," Casey admitted.

Sarah's eyes went wide. "You want Chuck to do this part?" Casey nodded. "Wow, so you want the guy you make fun of being a nerd to…"

"Be a nerd," Casey admitted. "It took everything in me to convince Roger that Chuck would be good at it."

"So, if we both accept, Roger gets to keep his place?" Casey had a wince on his face. "Oh, come on! What else?"

"He needs to meet Chuck, make sure that he can work with him," Casey explained. Sarah just stared at him. "Yeah, it's a doomed plan," he said dejectedly.

"No," Sarah replied. "Let me talk to him, and at least let us check it out, okay?" Casey shrugged.

"I'm just trying to help him out," Casey said. "Keep me in the loop," and with that, he turned and left.

"This could be interesting," Sarah muttered, leafing through the papers. "But he's got to like Chuck." Sarah shut the folder and sighed. She was crazy about Chuck, but she knew people like Casey and Roger would require a lot of time to warm up to him.

}o{

She had seen the text earlier, and a smile was on her face as she drove home. She didn't have a key to Chuck's apartment, not that she needed one with that window to his bedroom. She parked, then walked over to his window. She popped it open and walked into the living room. He was on the couch, Molly asleep on his chest, and the TV on. She silently went around the couch, a smile on her face, and it fell. She saw him, asleep, his hand protectively around Molly, holding her. Something in Sarah lurched, and she put her hand to her chest.

She could feel her heart pounding. Seeing him, like that, with Molly… The door opened behind her, and she spun, seeing Ellie. Ellie had an inquisitive look on her face as she walked over. She looked at Chuck and Molly, and then to Sarah. A grin grew on Ellie's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just seeing them… like that…" She shook her head. She couldn't even look Ellie in the face. She felt her cheeks getting hot.

"Come on," Ellie said softly, leading them outside. Sarah followed her, and the two sat on the edge of the fountain. "Never thought much of having an actual family, have you?" Sarah shook her head. "I'm really kind of surprised," Ellie admitted. "Although maybe I shouldn't be… he's been cleaning up after Morgan for years."

"He just looks so… domestic, and so…"

"Sarah, let's be real; if you were a lion, you would have eaten him for dinner." Sarah nodded, her gaze far away. "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

Sarah turned to her, confusion on her face. "What do you mean? We're dating, and we're together."

Ellie pressed her lips together, and gave Sarah a flat look. "Let me ask you something, and I'm going to do this tactfully: Are you as together as you want to be?" She raised an eyebrow as Sarah realized what was being said. "That's what I thought. He's not going to rush you. You have this crazy life, and he doesn't want to upset the way things are."

"But he's in this relationship as well, and he should, if he wants to…" Sarah trailed off. "Who are we kidding, it's Chuck."

"It's Chuck," Ellie agreed. "Now, come on, if he sleeps too long, he'll never go to bed tonight." Sarah snorted. "And remember, you might have to be _very_ blunt about what you want."

"I can be blunt," Sarah said, and then went red as she realized to whom she had said that. Ellie was too busy laughing to even notice.

}o{

"You okay?" Chuck asked. They were in the car a little while later, headed to the gym.

"Yeah," Sarah answered. "Just… I keep thinking it would be nice to get away from the Weinerlicious, and do something I like, but I gotta make sure it's right for me… you know?"

"Oh, I get it. Quitting one job and jumping into another is no good if you aren't going to enjoy the new one," Chuck said with a shrug, and then a yawn.

"Not enough of a nap?" Sarah asked, a grin on her face.

"Maybe too much. I might be up all night," Chuck said.

"Maybe I can keep you company," Sarah offered.

"That's kind of you, but I might be looking at an all-nighter," Chuck replied.

"That's not nice, teasing me like that," Sarah said. She pulled into the parking spot. "We're here," she said, as Chuck looked at her, wide-eyed as he put together what she had said. She gave a little shrug, bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I really appreciate you coming along and watching Molly."

"It's no problem," Chuck replied, getting his sense back. "I'm not sure why you need my opinion."

"Honestly, Chuck, yours is the only one I care about," she said, as she started inside. Chuck got Molly out and followed Sarah into the building. He found Sarah talking to an older man.

"And this is my boyfriend, Chuck, and my daughter, Molly." Grissom looked at Chuck and the baby.

"Too scared to marry you?" Grissom asked.

"I adopted Molly," Sarah said. Grissom looked over at Chuck, holding the little girl. "Chuck has been there for me every step of the way since I met him."

"Maybe it's not my place, but what business is it of yours if Molly _was_ my child, and we weren't married?" Chuck asked, irritated. Grissom turned toward him, a scowl on his face. "As long as she and I are good with what she and I do, how do you figure in?"

"Gotta question a man's commitment, if he doesn't marry someone he knocks up," Grissom said.

Chuck straightened up. "Or maybe you're compounding one mistake with another." Grissom walked up to him and looked Chuck right in the eye. Chuck held his ground, but he wondered if he hadn't just gotten himself an ass kicking, and if he had blown the job for Sarah.

"You don't look like much," Grissom began. "But you got moxie, and I like that." Grissom held his hand out, and Chuck had to shift Molly and the diaper bag to take it. He swore he heard a bit of a giggle coming from Sarah as he shook the man's hand. "Any man that can try to help raise a child that's not their own… well… _that_ takes commitment."

"He's incredible with her," Sarah said. "And he's a huge part of my life."

"I can see," Grissom said.

"I'll just watch Molly, while you two talk," Chuck said, heading over to get a seat. He saw the look, first on Grissom's face. and then Sarah's. "What?"

"He doesn't know," Grissom said, grinning. He turned to Sarah. "You're good."

"What do I not know?" Chuck asked.

}o{

"Shhh, sweetie," Chuck said, standing and rocking Molly back and forth in a swaying motion. Her head was on his shoulder, her mouth close to his ear, she was quietly babbling, fighting sleep. "Go to sleep baby, I'm here." Sarah looked at him and took a deep breath. Chuck continued to study the plans as she walked over to Grissom.

"Someone's got it bad," Grissom said with a grin. "Did you get out because of him, or find him after?"

"After," Sarah said. "I can't really talk much about why I got out, but I did, and had Molly and… well… crashed into him."

"He's different," Grissom said. "But he's a good one."

"Yeah, I'm kind of partial to him," Sarah admitted. "_If_ he can do this…"

"Oh, hell, I'm all in with you two," Grissom said. "I don't like the changes, but he can handle that part, you can handle your business, and I'll take care of everything I used to do."

"You know, you like to pretend to be a hard ass, but you _do_ have a baby yoga class," Sarah pointed out.

"My daughter-in-law and granddaughter," Grissom said, a grin on his face. "It required no real set-up, everyone brings their own mats…" He trailed off and shrugged. "It was really just a way to have my granddaughter here." Grissom looked around. "This is all I have, Sarah. Can he do this?"

Sarah smiled at Grissom. "If anyone can, he can," Sarah admitted.

* * *

A/N: Next time on…Chuck vs The Collision…

_I know you can do your part, but… Sarah…" he turned to her. "We're gonna be close in this."_

_She sat the wine glass on the table, sat back, and leaned toward him, her hand going to the back of his neck, making his eyes flutter. "You mean closer than the Weinerlicious and the Buy More?"_

"_Closer," Chuck said, in a low tone that made her shiver. _


	11. Ch 11, What's in a Name

A/N: *Grins*

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"So, let me get this right," Morgan began.

"Do we have to do this?" Chuck asked.

"She's thinking about a new job, wanting your opinion, and she wants you to work with her," Morgan began.

"Morgs," Chuck said, exasperation in his voice. He turned to the little girl in his arm. "He's just silly, isn't he?"

Molly just giggled and cooed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Fatherhood looks good on you, Chuck," Morgan commented.

"This is why some question the 'heterosexual' in heterosexual life partners," Chuck replied, flipping the page. "Man, this stuff is high tech."

"Can you install it and run it?" Morgan asked. Chuck turned to him slowly, a flat look on his face. "My bad." Chuck went back to the paper he was reading. "Chuck, how close have you come to calling her your daughter?"

Chuck blew out a breath. "A couple of times it almost happened," he admitted. "I think Sarah would have freaked."

"Really?" Morgan asked. Chuck gave him a look. "Dude… you know what, I'm throwing the book out."

"Thank _God_!" Chuck replied.

"It's time for _the_ collision," Chuck looked at him. "Surely it hasn't been that long?"

"One, none of your business, two, how do you know we haven't?"

"Because you're not floating on air," Morgan replied with a shrug.

"Maybe I've matured," Chuck replied.

"Dude… it's Sarah." He was right… he was _so_ right. "You two… you're like a powder keg, ready to explode. What's the problem? Performance issues?"

"No," Chuck replied quickly.

"I'm sure Devon can get you something for that," Morgan continued.

"Morgan!" Chuck said loudly, making Molly cry out, from fright. "I'm sorry, baby girl, Chuck's sorry."

"I'm sorry Molly," Morgan said, upset he had led to Molly being unhappy. "Why do you have Molly at the Buy More?"

"Well, someone had to watch her for an hour, and of the two managers Sarah and I have…" Chuck trailed off, grinning. "Hey, look, Molly," Chuck said, turning toward the door.

"Molly!" Sarah said coming toward them. Molly clapped her hands together, laughed, and reached for her. Morgan slipped away, leaving the makeshift family together.

"Did someone miss their momma?" Chuck asked.

"Momma," Molly said.

"_Did you hear that, Sarah_?" Chuck asked, uber excited.

"You called me momma," Sarah said, tears in her eyes. "Baby girl, you called me momma!"

"What else do you think she can say?" Chuck asked, his eyes alight with joy.

"Who's this?" Sarah asked. "Can you say, da-" she stopped herself, realizing what she almost said, and turned to Chuck. "Sorry, that just slipped, you know, momma…"

"Hey, it's okay," Chuck replied. "I get it." Sarah was biting her lip. "Can you call me Chuck?" he said to Molly. Molly went silent. "Welp, I guess we've hit our word limit for the day."

"I'm going to get her out of here," Sarah said. "While I know Jeff's better, I'm not gonna chance Lester."

"Hey, Jeff didn't flash on Molly, so that's good, right?"

Sarah shook her head. "I'll see you at home," she said, starting to turn and realizing how that sounded. She turned back to see him grinning. "Boy, I am sticking my foot in my mouth left and right today."

"Or maybe you're saying what you're feeling," Chuck said before he thought. His eyes went wide.

"So, I guess you'll be coming by later?"

"If you want me," Chuck replied. Sarah got a grin on her face, and Chuck turned red. "I… I ah… I mean…"

"See you later, Chuck," she said, as she left the Buy More. Sarah walked out to her car and put Molly in the car seat.

Molly looked up at her with a concerned look on her face. "Dada?" she asked.

Sarah smiled down at her. "Dada will come by later," she answered. Molly cooed at her. "What do you say if maybe we try and figure out something with Dada? Something more permanent?" Molly giggled. "I like the way you think, girl."

}o{

Chuck walked up to Sarah's door. He had gone home, showered and changed first. He would have come directly over, but it sort of sounded like a date, and he wanted to look good. He paused at the door and thought back to their talk in the car that day. They were whatever they wanted to be. The question was, what did _she_ want? What could she handle? She wasn't in a spot to have some fly-by-night in her life. Whoever was there, had to be there. If he was _really_ honest with himself, he had to see. Because as much as she reassured him, as long as he was there, he had to make sure he _could_ be there. Saying you wanted to help, and doing it, they were two very separate things.

He was honestly surprised at how much he loved spending time with Molly. He had told Morgan a lie. He had to catch himself many times to not call himself Daddy, or some other paternal name. He was a little jealous that Molly had called Sarah mama, but Sarah _was_ mama. He just hoped one day, when Sarah was ready, he could be more than her boyfriend. He wanted to be her everything, and that scared him a little. But at the same time, it didn't. Chuck thought he was ready to be her everything, but he wasn't sure he was enough. He shook those thoughts from his head and smiled, realizing three of his favorite ladies were on the other side of the door. He wondered what Emma would think if she knew he thought that. He took a deep breath and knocked. After a few seconds, the door opened.

"Hey, next time, just come in, or use your key," Sarah said, handing a reaching Molly to Chuck. Chuck gave her a questioning look. "Seriously? Fine, I know my mom, she gave you a key, and I know you and trust you."

"That means a lot to me," Chuck said coming inside.

"Chuck, I let you watch my daughter, don't you think that means a lot coming from me?" Sarah asked. Chuck nodded, a little taken aback. Maybe he was enough. "Can you do me two favors?" The look on her face was one of pleading. "When the oven goes off, can you get dinner out of it, and can you watch her and let me take a shower?"

"Sarah, you don't have to be making me dinner," Chuck began.

"Good, I didn't," she retorted. She gave him a grin. "I made a hot sandwich and the cheese is toasting over the dressing now." Chuck thought his mouth might water from what he heard and now smelled. "But, if I want to make you one, I will."

"Fine, make me a sandwich," he replied teasing. She faux glared at him.

"She's in a mood and wants you to stay moving, so do whatever you need to keep her happy," she said, heading down the hall.

Chuck took Molly into the kitchen and saw that the oven only had about a minute to go. "I'm gonna set you down over here," he said to her. "Don't you be crawling toward this hot oven." He placed her down, and a look of irritation covered her face. "You sure you're not really Sarah's kid?" he muttered. He got the sandwich out without drooling on it, shut the oven door shut, turned the oven off, and Molly picked back up in 10 seconds, but it was too late; she was _big_ mad.

"Now listen," he said softly, over Molly's cries. "I'm trying to make a good impression on your mom so I can be here more often, and I need you to help me out." Molly was still irritated and sniffling. "Hey, you wanna dance?" He went over to the bag he always carried, and pulled out a Bluetooth speaker. He pulled a song up on his phone and the music began to play. "Oh, I wanna dance with somebody," he sang to Molly, spinning and dipping her around the living room. "With somebody who loves me!" he finished. "I do, you know," he said to her, dipping her again and making her laugh. "I love you, pumpkin." He spun her and there stood Sarah, her hair wet, changed into clean clothes, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sarah," he began.

She crossed the distance between them in a few steps, and was kissing him. She pulled back when Molly kissed her cheek making her laugh. "Chuck, why would you ever apologize?"

"Because… because this is your child, and you need to… well…" He stopped, not sure how to say what he was thinking, what he was worried about.

"I need to make sure he's not going to break two hearts?" Sarah asked. "I know he won't break this one's heart," Sarah replied, tickling Molly. Chuck shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he won't break mine, either."

"Never intentionally," Chuck replied, honesty in his voice.

"Mama," Molly said looking at Sarah.

"Yeah, she is pumpkin," Chuck replied, looking at Sarah with adoration.

"Dada," Molly said, looking over at Chuck. Chuck's eyes went big.

"Yeah, he is pumpkin," Sarah said, a grin on her face, and a lot in her eyes. At least that's what Chuck thought he was seeing. He couldn't be sure; his vision had suddenly become very blurry and his cheeks quite wet.

}o{

Molly was down for the night, and Emma had not so subtly gone to her room. Chuck had the paperwork for the gym on the table in front of them, with Sarah sitting beside him, her legs tucked under her, close to him. "You want a glass of wine?" Sarah asked.

"No, I'm good," Chuck answered. "This is… a lot," he admitted. "I mean I can do my part, I know you can do your part, but… Sarah…" he turned to her. "We're gonna be close in this."

She sat the wine glass on the table, sat back, and leaned toward him, her hand going to the back of his neck, making his eyes flutter. "You mean closer than the Weinerlicious and the Buy More?"

"Closer," Chuck said, in a low tone that made her shiver.

She scooted as close as she could, her arm wrapped around him. "You mean closer than that night we spent in the hotel room at Stanford, and how we woke up the next morning?" While she had been talking, she pushed some curls off his forehead, and when she finished, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Closer," he croaked.

"Do you mean closer than that night we made love?" she asked, cupping his face with her hand and giving him a deep, long kiss.

He finally pulled away, confusion covering his face. "Sarah, we've never made love," he replied.

Her eyebrow lifted. "Oh, my mistake," she said. A salacious grin covered her face. "We could correct that." Chuck's eyes went wide. "If you'd like to."

"I would like to, very much so," Chuck stammered out. She smiled and started to get up, when his hand caught her wrist. "I need you to know something."

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I have a huge problem, I've fallen in love with two women," he began. Chuck watched her face. "I've fallen in love with you and Molly. Now admittedly, they-mrphph," was the last thing he could get out before she had launched herself at him, kissing him like her life depended on it. She pulled back, staring at him.

"Chuck, listen," she began.

"I'm not telling you this for any other reason than you deserve to know. You and Molly…you've changed me, you've made me try to be better, you two make my day light up. I've come to accept I can't live without you two… either of you. So what I'm saying is… the reason I'm going so slow with everything, the job, us… everything, is to make 100 percent sure we're both on the same page. Because you two mean so much to me."

"So, we're doing things slow?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Dear God woman, are you _trying_ to kill me?" he asked, a grin on his face.

She leaned up. "Not yet," she said softly, and then she kissed him.

}o{

Sarah came out of her room the next morning, and headed to the kitchen, finding Emma and Molly already there. Emma took one look at Sarah, turned, and got an extra coffee cup. "How does he take it?" Emma asked.

"What?" Sarah asked, not sure what was going on.

"How does Chuck take his coffee?" Emma asked again.

"You're gonna make this a thing, aren't you?" Sarah retorted.

"I'm pretty sure it was you two making it a thing," Emma replied, as she sipped her coffee. "Now, how does he take it."

"Two sugars and cream," Sarah replied, her head in her hands. "CHUCK!" she yelled. "Might as well come out."

Chuck exited Sarah's room. He saw Emma smirking, Sarah with her head in her hands, and there was Molly, giggling.

"DADA!" she yelled excitedly. Emma's eyebrow went up.

"Don't freak out," he muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N: EDC: You're going too slow with them! DC: SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!

Ed. Note: Should I get out the restraints, again?


	12. Ch 12, New Job, Who Dis

A/N: Well, that happened. Everything's fine, everything's fine...

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Well, well, well," Morgan said, walking up to Chuck. Chuck rolled his eyes to the heavens and turned toward Morgan. Chuck tried to smile, but he was still trying to decide what to do about the gym.

Emma had only given him a bit of grief, and Sarah decided she was going to walk Chuck to his door. Ellie and Devon didn't even try to keep the smirks off their faces, and Sarah decided she needed a serious good-bye kiss before she left.

"What are you well-well-welling about, Morgs?" Chuck asked, a worry in the pit of his stomach presaging that he knew _exactly_ what was about to happen.

"And I quote," Morgan began.

"Oh, God," Chuck moaned

"'When THE collision happens and you realize what has happened to you, how you both have changed and are willing to merge into one-'"

"This is the corniest thing ever," Chuck protested.

Morgan continued, ignoring his friend, "'-then the question becomes, not can you live with that person, but can you live without them?'" Morgan just stared at Chuck.

"You know, _if_ what you're implying happened, happened, she would be quite upset with you interfering in our lives," Chuck pointed out. Morgan went pale.

"Is that a customer that needs the Ass Man?" Morgan asked, speeding away.

"I really think he needs to reconsider when he uses that term," Chuck muttered.

"Chuck, I don't like cheese in a can," Jeff said, coming up beside him. Chuck paused, thinking about what he thought he heard. He decided he _did_ hear what he thought he heard, and for some strange reason wondered at the significance of it.

He was turning toward Jeff when the man continued. "That thing in my head… it's changed me. Mostly for the better, but it's done something to my head."

"Maybe you should get it out?" Chuck suggested.

"I don't think they can, and I think they might… shoot me," Jeff confided. Chuck looked at Jeff, wondering if the man had finally cracked.

"Barnes," Casey snapped at Jeff, making him stand up straight. "Moron, I don't need you to come to attention." Jeff relaxed. "I need to see you in the theater room." Casey looked at Chuck. "Go over to the Weinerlicious, and tell Rizzo she's needed." Chuck pointed to himself. "Yes you, moron," Casey said, walking off.

"But, I'm not on break," he replied. Casey ignored him and continued to walk. "I hate this place," Chuck muttered.

He headed toward the front doors, telling Morgan he was running across the parking lot to get a drink. Morgan yelled back to take his time and enjoy his carbonated beverage. Chuck walked across the parking lot and entered the Weinerlicious. He paused, seeing the two women casually chatting.

"Hey, Chuck," Sarah said, with a huge smile on her face. "Whatch'a doin'?" Zondra snorted and shook her head.

"I've actually come for your companion," Chuck said as suavely as possible. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Casey was growling at me to tell you to get over to the Buy More, and that your needed."

"He has such a way with words," Zondra said, coming around the counter and heading for the door. She stopped right in front of him. "Don't hurt her," she said, her voice low and dangerous.

"Zondra," Chuck began.

"I'm not kidding, she's crazy about you, and if you hurt her, I will hurt you in ways you didn't know you could be hurt. Are we clear?" Chuck gulped and nodded. Zondra patted him on the shoulder and walked out. Chuck turned toward Sarah, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sarah said. "We've been talking."

"Is everything good?" She couldn't help but smile at the hope she heard in his voice.

"We're getting there," she said with a shrug.

"_We_ good?" he asked, walking up to the counter, smirking.

"Baby, we're fantastic," she said, leaning down to match his pose against the counter, with her own smirk.

"Baby?"

"Mmmmhmm," she said, nodding.

"I like that," he admitted, and the tone of his voice did something to her. It made her feel a pull behind her belly button. She glanced over at the stock room door and when she turned around, his eyebrow went up.

"Let's get out of here," Chuck said softly.

"I'd love to, but I do have responsibilities," Sarah replied with a wistful look on her face.

"I meant, us, let's get out of these jobs," Chuck said softly. "Look, as much as I hate that damn book, it does have some things in it that hit home."

"Like what?" she asked, curious.

"Basically, that you're not looking for someone you can live with, but that you are looking for someone you can't live without," Chuck replied. "I think us working together would be awesome. We both get to do something that will make a difference. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't get the feeling you like your job."

"You should be a detective," she said dryly.

Chuck grinned at her. "And, I think it would be cool doing stuff that allows government agents to get back into the field more quickly, or assist them. And I get to be around you, which frankly… I've missed you all day."

"Are you sure it's not because you'll get to see me in workout clothes all day?" Sarah asked.

Chuck's eyes went wide, and he made a groaning noise. "I hadn't even thought about that," he admitted. She leaned forward until their noses touched, her grinning at him. "I promise I'll do my best not to stare."

"Stare all you want," she replied, bouncing her shoulder, never breaking the touching of their noses. "Were you serious before?" she asked.

"About what?"

"You can't live without me?" she asked.

"I mean… I don't want to," he said softly. He watched her face and saw many emotions fly across it. Fear, panic, but then, steely determination set in. He started to ask what she was thinking but before he could open his mouth:

"Move in with me," she said softly. Chuck's mouth went dry. She swallowed, pulled away a bit to put some space between them, but continued. "Molly is calling you dada, I'm crazy about you-"

"I love you, Sarah, yes," he replied. Sarah's eyes went big and a smile grew on her face.

"Chuck," she began, and it was obvious she was fighting for words.

"Sarah," he interrupted, taking her hand. "I didn't say it looking for reciprocity, it's just the truth," he said with a shrug. "If it's what _you_ want… then yes, I'll move in. But these are two huge steps at the same time. Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I need you, Chuck." She watched the shock hit his face with those words, and his grin grow. "Molly needs you. We need your love."

"Well, you have it," Chuck replied. "So, we're doing this?"

"Apparently, someone wasn't paying attention last night, because we already did," she replied, a slow grin growing. Chuck snorted. "Yeah," she said softly. "We're gonna do this." The door opened and Zondra stormed back in. Chuck and Sarah straightened.

"Should I have waited a minute longer?" Zondra asked, grinning.

Chuck stood there, thinking about what Jeff had said to him. "Hey, Zondra, I know you can't tell me much, but Jeff has this crazy idea that when everything is done… well… you two might kill him."

Sarah glanced and Chuck and then quickly over to Zondra. The two shared a look. "Like you said, crazy idea," Zondra answered. Chuck was studying Sarah's face. "I mean he's an innocent, right?"

"Sarah, you don't look like you fully agree with that assessment," Chuck pointed out. Sarah gave him a look. "Sarah?"

"I mean," Sarah began, and she looked over at Zondra. "Casey _is_ known for killing people," she admitted. Zondra just gave a quick nod.

"I'll watch him, Chuck," Zondra promised. Chuck didn't feel a lot better.

}o{

"You know, I remember the first day I met you and how weird it was you talked all the time," Sarah said, as they drove toward the gym. Chuck glanced over at her. "Now I find it strange when you are silent."

"I think Zondra suspects more than she's willing to tell me," Chuck replied.

"Chuck, I don't know, but… you aren't wrong to worry," Sarah admitted. "With the whole fall out thing between Zondra, Amy, Carina, and I…." Sarah huffed and pushed her hand through her hair. "I don't know if given the order she wouldn't."

"And Casey?" Chuck asked. She was silent, and he could see she was struggling with what to say. "I mean, he killed Bryce."

"He's very good at what he does," Sarah admitted. "But, he's also the one with this plan to save Grissom."

"He is, which, I've been meaning to ask you… I read on one of the sheets of the contracts something about credits for my services. What does that mean?"

"_Oh_, I forgot, and last night I was preoccupied," Sarah began.

"You mean gettin' busy?" he asked. She shook her head at him, but _did_ high five him when he held up his hand.

"If you can be mature for a moment," she began, grinning at him. "I've been working to get your degree straightened out. By working at Grissom's Gym for six months, you will finish your degree."

"What?" Chuck asked, shock covering his face. "Sarah… how? Why?"

"How was simple, I threatened to expose a scandal at Stanford, and with all this stuff in the press about these rich kids getting degrees, the last thing they want is a student, whose parents left him, and he got his own scholarship, getting kicked out over a trust fund kid."

"Did Bryce have a trust fund?" Chuck asked.

"How should I know, but I'm damn sure Graham and Stanford didn't," Sarah replied.

"Wow, you are amazing," Chuck said, a grin on his face.

"As for the why, Chuck, you got done dirty. Regardless if I'm dating you or not."

"And you are, and I'm so glad," Chuck cut in.

"Baby, I'm dating you _hard_," Sarah said with a wink. Chuck thought part of his mind locked up. "You deserve that degree."

"Thank you, Sarah, I-I… I don't know what to say."

"You just did, Chuck," she said softly, with a smile on her face. "You are so good for Molly and I."

"I need that on a business card," he said, making her laugh as they continued their ride.

}o{

"I have questions… uh, what do I call you, sir?" Chuck asked.

"Grissom," he replied. "Now tell me the question and I'll do my best to answer it."

"These plans," Chuck began, laying them out. "Something isn't right, space-wise."

"I own the building next door," Grissom replied. I'm either going to knock out a wall or just put in a door. My thought is you two over there with your newer things, and me here, with my 'old school equipment.'"

"I like that," Chuck said, imagining the whole thing.

"I did too, but… ah, never mind," Grissom said. "What else is buggin' you?"

"Grissom, if we're gonna do this, we need to be together on things, and understand stuff." Grissom gave him a look. "Sir, please, what's the problem."

"My daughter and my granddaughter," Grissom replied. "They thought I was retiring because the gym wasn't going to make it."

"What does your daughter do?" Chuck asked. Grissom snorted.

"Do?" He shook his head. "She went to school, got a degree, a job, and then married. Her husband makes a lot, so she decided to be a stay-at-home mom."

"What was her degree in?"

Grissom laughed out loud. "Early childcare. She could run a daycare," he said shaking his head. "She's bored as can be, only sees her own kid all day." He shrugged. "What can you do?"

"Open a childcare for your clients," Chuck offered. Grissom stopped laughing and looked at Chuck like he had grown a second head.

"That's not a bad idea, and then I could see my grandkid and my daughter," Grissom said, a grin growing on his face. "I'm guessing you'd like your daughter here as well?"

"Well, it's not my call," Chuck began.

"Hold up," Sarah cut in. "What do you mean it's not your call?"

"Uh, well, you see, I'm not legally her guardian," Chuck told her. She searched his face, finding nothing but honesty.

"Son of a bitch," Grissom said in a low voice. "Walker, keep that one."

"Oh. I plaaannnnn on it, Grissom. I plan on it." Chuck found himself both very scared, and a lot turned on.

}o{

Chuck found himself sitting on his bed in his room later, again going over all the plans. He was making notes in a notebook along the way. He was double-checking they had everything they needed. He felt eyes on him, looking up to see Sarah standing in front of his window, her arms crossed. He got up and hurried over to the window, opening it. "Molly okay?" he asked.

She just stared at him. "She's fine. You could check on her, you know, IF YOU WERE HOME!"

"What?" Chuck asked.

His door opened, and Ellie came in. "Everything okay? We heard yelling."

"I asked your brother to move in with me this morning, and he said he would," Sarah began.

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI!" Ellie yelled. Chuck's eyes went wide. "Why are you here and not over there?!"

"I didn't know she meant tonight," Chuck replied, getting a little terrified.

"I mean it's like he just slept with me, and now…" Sarah put her hands over her face and Chuck started to rush toward her but got caught up in the window seal and fell to the ground, sprawled out. He pulled himself up seeing Sarah's shoulders shaking.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry," Chuck began as Sarah lowered her hands and he saw her laughing.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck, it was my idea," Ellie said, laughing as well.

"I didn't think it was awesome, Chuck," Devon said. "But Ellie threatened me."

"I told you I'd get you back for the cold shower," Ellie said, a triumphant smile on her face. "I told you."

"THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO!" Chuck replied, laughing at the entire situation. He turned to Sarah. "Why would you go along with it?"

"Chuck, you did forget," she reminded him. "Besides, I wanted to make sure I'm on your sister's good side."

"I'm yours too you know," Ellie said. The humor fell from Sarah's face. "You're just as much a part of _this_ family as he is of _yours_, and I absolutely believe that beautiful baby girl is my niece."

"Ellie," Sarah began.

"Family's about belonging Sarah. You belong with us… with him. You belong here, and I'm so glad you ran over him," Ellie said, climbing out the window and pulling the younger woman into a hug.

Sarah held onto Ellie like she was the air Sarah needed to breathe. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was home. Really home.

Across the way, in Jeff and Casey's apartment, Jeff was watching the scene, and smiling. Light bounced off Ellie's ring, and Jeff began a flash of a woman that looked like Sarah Walker… but one that killed.

"Cheese and crackers! I gotta save Chuck!"

A/N: *holds head in hands* He's out, isn't he?


	13. Ch 13, Sarah vs The Intersect

A/N: Nothing at all could go wrong with Jeff having the Intersect, right? RIGHT?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"My, my," Lester said as Sarah walked into the Buy More. "You must be in bad shape if you're letting Charles take care of all your needs and wants." Just before Sarah could retort, Jeff appeared, yanking Lester away.

"I'm so sorry, he hasn't had his medicine yet, and when he doesn't, he says stupid things," Jeff began. "From the both of us, I humbly apologize."

Sarah shook her head, and Jeff dragged Lester away. She continued toward the Nerd Herd desk occupied by one Chuck Bartowski, current live in boyfriend, and his heterosexual life partner and Ass Man, Morgan Grimes.

"There she is, the woman that is not only taking him from the Buy More, but making him leave Casa de Ellie," Morgan began, his hand in the air. She gave him a high five.

"Ignore him," Chuck said shaking his head at Morgan. "What happened with Lester and Jeff?"

"No idea," Sarah said. "So, I have a reason to be here other than to just to ogle you," she continued. Chuck put his hand to his chest. "Yes, you… you make that tie look _good_." Chuck blushed. "Grissom wants us to come by later and see the blueprints that have been approved."

"Any chance I can come along?" Morgan asked. "I just want to see where the baby bird is going to land from the nest." He turned to Sarah. "You will properly chew his food for him, right?"

"Enough," Chuck said, laughing. Sarah and Morgan were laughing, as well. Casey walked by, glaring at them. "He's a happy person."

"Mmmhmm," Sarah agreed. "So, is it a date?"

"Am I allowed to go on a date with you and _not_ be hit by a car?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, you've been hit by the train of love," Morgan said. He was quite pleased with himself, especially after Sarah snorted.

"You're not coming with us," Chuck muttered.

"Oh yes you are," Sarah retorted. Chuck stuck his tongue out at her, and she snatched it with ninja like reflexes, making Chuck's eyes bug out.

"Tha's tha hottsth thng eye eer theen," he said, his tongue still in her grasp. She roared with laughter.

}o{

"Is it my imagination, or is Jeff tailing us?" Morgan asked.

"Is it my imagination, or is Casey tailing Jeff?" Chuck asked.

"What has gotten in to him?" Sarah asked, giving Chuck a meaningful look that clearly read, 'Don't mention the Intersect.'

"He has gotten much better at his job," Morgan said. "He's the most efficient employee I have right now." Morgan looked over at Chuck. "Sorry buddy."

"S'okay," Chuck replied, shrugging. "I have things on my mind."

"I'm things?" Sarah asked.

"Fine, I have Sarah on my mind," Chuck replied.

"And on _you_," she muttered, making Morgan roar with laughter. Molly laughed and clapped as well.

"We have a child in the car," Chuck reminded Sarah. "And Molly."

"Seriously, why is Jeff following us?" Morgan asked. Chuck and Sarah exchanged a glance.

}o{

As the three walked into Grissom's, and they all glanced at Jeff's vehicle. "I'm guessing Casey isn't teaching him how to tail?" Chuck asked Sarah softly.

She snorted and shook her head. "Come on, we have more important things to discuss."

Chuck was showing Morgan around when Casey came in. "Moron, I need to see you and your girlfriend."

"I'm assuming you are the moron in question, since I currently have no girlfriend," Morgan pointed out. Casey pulled Sarah and Chuck into another part of the building, but not before Grissom joined in, over Casey's objections. Morgan continued to look around when he realized he wasn't alone. Jeff was there, in sunglasses, regardless of the lack of lighting. It only took a few minutes before he tripped over a weight bench.

"Morgan," he stage-whispered.

"Jeff, what are you doing?"

"How well do you know Chuck's girlfriend?"

"Enough to know that you can't get her away from Chuck," Morgan replied. "Jeff, I get that you've gotten a clear head, and have done great in the past few weeks around the Buy More, but those two are in love."

"It's worse than I feared," Jeff muttered. "I bet he doesn't even know that Sarah's not even her real name."

"Who doesn't know what about Sarah?" Sarah asked, coming into the room, her eyes blazing. Jeff whimpered, and hid behind Morgan. "Get over here," she said, pointing to a spot right in front of her.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked, walking into the room.

"That's not Sarah," Jeff said.

"Of course, that's Sarah," Morgan said. "Have you gone back to eating canned cheese?"

"No!" Jeff insisted. "You have to believe me Morgan, she's not Sarah. She's a killer!"

"Jeff, keep your voice down," Chuck said, looking around. They could all hear Grissom and Casey arguing in the next room.

"And how do you know these things?" Morgan asked.

"Lester and I stole a computer from Chuck. Chuck was sent a file that I saw, and now I have multiple government databases in my head," Jeff told him.

Sarah glared at him, and Jeff jumped behind Morgan again. Morgan made a face and rolled his eyes. "Jeff, that's preposterous. That's not possible."

"It is," Jeff insisted.

"Then tell me, where are the aliens at Area 51?" Morgan asked, proud of himself.

"There aren't any aliens at Area 51," Jeff replied. Morgan made a face as if to say, _I told you so_. "The aliens are actually at Fort Campbell in Kentucky." Morgan turned slowly toward Jeff, his eyes wide.

"What?" Morgan asked. Chuck glanced at Sarah who looked away, a bit uncomfortable.

"The gold is at Area 51," Jeff went on to say. "Plus, schematics for all sorts of ships to light up the sky every so often." Sarah looked over at the wall. "Fort Campbell has all the aliens and some of the spaceships, but the really important alien stuff, that's hidden at Fort Knox."

"Which part of you're not supposed to tell anyone any of this are you forgetting?" Sarah asked, her eyes boring into Jeff.

"I don't know, Illana Trufautt!"

"Was that in France?" Chuck asked casually. Sarah turned to him, beaming, and nodded. Chuck turned to Jeff. "Did you see it?" Jeff looked at Chuck like he was nuts. "Where she killed the agents trying to kill her?" Jeff nodded. "She saved hundreds by doing that."

"You know?" Jeff asked.

"I do," Chuck replied. "She's retired, Jeff, and I get what you might think by seeing that all out of context, but Sarah is not a killer. She is not a bad person, and you have to accept that."

"Is she a good person?" Jeff asked.

Chuck put his arm around her. "She's the best, Jeff."

"What about Casey?" Jeff asked.

"Let's not get carried away," Sarah replied.

}o{

"So not only did this moron think that Sarah was going to murder you, he brought the bearded gnome into all of this?" Casey roared.

"He doesn't trust anyone, Casey," Chuck said, ignoring the look Sarah just shot him. "You know what he thinks?"

"I have no idea, and don't want to know," Casey replied.

"He thinks you're gonna kill him, when this is all over," Chuck said, looking right into Casey's eyes. "Maybe if you assure him you wouldn't, he might feel better about this mission."

"I can't make promises like that. You never know what might go wrong," Casey began.

"The hell you can't," Grissom snapped. Casey's lips sealed shut and he turned to his former CO. "How hard is it to promise someone they'll come home alive? Like I promised you?"

"It's not that simple," Casey began.

"The hell it isn't," Grissom said. "Fine." Grissom turned to Jeff. "I promise you Casey will not kill you, and no one in the government will."

"You can't-"

"I just did, Casey," Grissom said in a low, dangerous voice. "Now, I'm not so old that I can't remind you of a few things."

"Sir, with all due respect," Casey began again.

"Now, see, we both know when you start this horseshit of 'all due respect' there is _no_ respect involved. You," Grissom said with his finger pointed to Casey, "owe me." Casey gulped. "I'm calling it in."

"Okay," Casey said softly. He turned to Jeff. "You have my word, I will not kill you, or let anyone else kill you, as long as I have breath." Jeff couldn't speak, he just nodded.

"Well done, son," Grissom said, his hand clapping Casey on the shoulder. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a business to run."

"Is he really okay?" Jeff asked, pointing to Chuck.

"From her killing him?" Casey asked. "Depends on his endurance level." Jeff grinned and gave Chuck two thumbs up as Casey dragged him out.

}o{

Work on Grissom's began, and Chuck and Sarah continued with their lives. Chuck was now living with Sarah, Emma, and Molly, and everything was going along smoothly… until…

He woke up one night, feeling a cold draft in the bedroom, and looked up to see a ninja stealthily sneaking to his girlfriend's side of the bed. "Sarah!" he yelled, and dove over her, spearing the surprised ninja. He drove them both to the ground.

"Blondie, get your attack dog off me!" the voice from under the mask yelled. Sarah hopped off the bed, and yanked the mask off, glaring down and discovering an old friend. "What, are you mesmerized by my beauty? Get him off."

"Get off of Carina, Chuck," Sarah said.

"Yeah, Chuck, get off of me, and then later you can get-"

"Nope," Sarah said, glaring at Carina. "You will do no such thing."

Carina looked from Sarah to Chuck and then back. "Damn," she muttered.

}o{

A few hours later, Chuck got up to take care of Molly for the morning. He found both women asleep on the couch. "Looks like Mommy talked all night with her old friend."

"Call me old again and I'll cut out your spleen," Carina muttered.

"And someone is cranky when they don't get their beauty sleep," Chuck continued, feeding Molly a bottle as she twisted to look at Carina.

"I don't know how you dragged her down into this life, but it won't last," Carina began.

"For the love of God, did you not listen to a thing I said last night?" Sarah asked. "Carina, this is my life. Molly is my life. And I've been lucky enough to find him."

"It's a top-secret op, right?" Carina asked.

"Sure is," Chuck replied. Sarah and Carina both looked at him. "Sarah was sent to infiltrate a nerd that works at a big-box store. The CIA provided her with a baby and everything to really sell the cover. Also, they somehow put a magnet in my leg to be drawn to her car, so she could keep running over me."

Sarah was smiling, and Carina was glaring. "Fine, I'll figure this out."

"You do that," Chuck said, picking up his 'daughter,' and heading into the other room. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna get ready for work."

"Want me to hold her, and then you watch her while I get ready?" Sarah asked.

"Yep, except I'm taking her to work today. I have to work in the cage, so she can keep me company."

"Big Mike's okay with that?" Sarah asked.

"Are you kidding? She keeps customers in the store. He even offered her a donut," Chuck added.

"She didn't eat one, right?" Sarah asked, as Chuck handed Molly to Sarah.

"On your own, kid," Chuck said, running off.

"Did he leave you to fend for yourself?" Sarah asked, kissing her cheek, making the little girl squeal.

"Dada," she said, pointing the way Chuck had just gone. She wrapped her arms around Sarah's neck. "Mama." She laid her head on Sarah's shoulder and cooed. Sarah looked at Carina.

"It's a hell of an op, but it's still an op," Carina insisted. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

}o{

"Chuck!" Morgan said, rushing to the back. Chuck thought it had to be big to bring him near the computers. "Chuck! Sarah got me a date with the supermodel that's out on the floor!"

"Long legs, red hair?" Chuck asked. Morgan nodded. "Morgs… I think she's one of Sarah's friends from her old life, so you know what that means?"

"That we're both gonna be dating ex-spies?" Morgan asked.

"She may not be an ex, if you get my drift," Chuck explained. "Does the book cover that?"

"Nope," Morgan admitted. "Think I shouldn't do it?"

"You know what I think? I think Carina should collide with the right way to be treated," Chuck replied with a grin.

Morgan grinned at him. "I think we should bring Molly," Morgan added. Molly clapped her hands. "So that's a yes, right?"

"Yep," Chuck said.

}o{

Chuck got home with Molly, then pulled her out of the car with her diaper bag. He locked the door, and shut it, just as he noticed his keys in the ignition. Molly made a noise, and he gave her a look. They had been caught in some traffic, and he was pretty sure she was hungry. He headed to his current apartment, finding no one there. He took a deep breath, then walked across the courtyard. He stared at the door in front of him, gathered himself, and knocked. A second later, the door whipped open.

"John, I've locked myself out of my car, and I need to make Molly a bottle." Casey stared at him for a moment. "All I need is a bottle of water, and I'll go over to the fountain and wait for Sarah."

"Get in here, moron," Casey said. Chuck walked in, finding Jeff, Zondra and Carina in the living room going over some schematics.

"Can I hold you, baby girl?" Zondra asked, her arms outstretched. Molly cooed and went to Zondra. Casey came in with a water bottle, handing it to Chuck. Chuck made the bottle, handed it to Molly who was having grabby hands and laid her head on Zondra's shoulder while she ate. "After she finishes, I'll get your keys, Chuck."

"Thanks, Zondra… thanks, Casey."

"Any time," Casey said, making to tickle at Molly's stomach.

"Oh. My. God. What the hell is wrong with you people? This is an op!" Carina yelled.

"It's not like he knows what's going on," Jeff pipped up.

"Those cameras are sold at the security shop in the plaza," Chuck said to Jeff softly.

"Good eye, Chuck," Zondra praised.

"This is ridiculous," Carina muttered, and stormed out.

}o{

"Sorry about earlier," Chuck said as he, Sarah, Carina, Morgan, and Molly walked towards Chinatown.

"No big deal, just not the way I would have done things," Carina muttered. Sarah smiled at Chuck. She had gotten his keys for him, when she got home and saw them in the Herder. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Sizzling Shrimp," Morgan said, his eyes lighting up.

"Seriously, Blondie?" Carina asked in a low voice.

"Oh, we really enjoy it here," Sarah countered. Chuck pulled her into a side hug while walking. Carina didn't understand, and she wouldn't. Not until she had her own Collision.

}o{

The next evening found everyone at Ellie's for dinner. Casey and Zondra had pulled Sarah off to the side and were talking. Sarah looked like she was about to laugh. Molly was clutching onto Chuck. Ellie thought she was teething, and had given her a pill that looked like an old-fashioned tiny SweeTART. She had quit crying after taking it, but she still didn't look happy.

"Com'ere," Sarah said, making grabby hands at her.

"Da," Molly said, burying her head into Chuck's shoulder.

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Well," she said. "I see who's a daddy's girl."

"Da," Molly repeated, gripping onto Chuck's shirt.

"It appears Carina left the team high and dry," Sarah told Chuck softly.

"You think she's the spy?" Chuck asked.

"Nope," Sarah replied. "Again, it's too much work for her to work both sides." Chuck laughed. "She's gone, we'll probably never see her again." Chuck looked at her and wondered if Sarah knew the rule about saying things like that.

}o{

"Do you like Mommy in her uniform?" Chuck asked Molly as they were sitting at the Weinerlicious the next day. Morgan had told Chuck the night before, after hearing about Molly teething, to take the day off. Chuck was glad, Molly had been up half the night. Molly kept wanting to see Sarah, but not be held by her, so Chuck drove over to the Weinerlicious to satisfy his daughter. He grinned thinking about that phrase: His daughter. The door opened and both Chuck and Sarah turned, surprised at what they saw.

"Hey guys… I need help. The DEA fired me," Carina said.

* * *

A/N: DUDE!? What are you doing?! Also, this is a fic, there is absolutely nothing like that at Fort Campbell…at all….nope. (It is such a big place with planes flying in and out of it at all hours and at night there's always things taking off.) If I should go missing….

Speaking of which, I do NOT have another chapter done, I've been working on a new fic called Life in a Small Town. It maybe Wednesday or Thursday before anything of mine updates.


	14. Ch 14, Broken Spy

A/N: It's been a bit, hasn't it. Let's see how Carina being fired affects things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"So you're telling me, after all the times you screwed over all your teammates, this is what got you fired?" Sarah asked, amazed.

"Came from above the head of the DEA," Carina said, with a shrug. "Apparently, I put Jeff in danger, and that was unacceptable." The door opened, making all three adults turn toward the door. Molly, not wanting to be ignored, grabbed Chuck's face and turned him toward her.

"Da," she said very sternly.

"What?" Chuck asked, a huge grin on his face. "I was just seeing who came in. It's Uncle Casey."

"Com'ere, munchkin," Casey said, holding out his hands. The little girl went to Casey, cooing and laughing.

"Okay, either this is some new kind of torture sh-" Carina began

"_Carina!_" Sarah scolded. Carina turned to her, eyes wide. "Language."

"I've just died and gone to hell, that's all this can be," she said, throwing her arms up and walking out.

"Are you coming back?" Sarah yelled after her.

"Yeah," Carina said at the door. "I just need to clear my head. I'll be back in a bit. Bye."

"Bye," Molly said, opening and closing her hand at Carina. Carina just stood there, stunned beyond belief. She slowly raised her hand and mimicked Molly. Molly clapped and laughed. Carina just turned and left.

"You broke her," Casey said to Molly. "You have absolutely broken her." She laid her head on Casey's shoulder, proud of herself.

}o{

Carina sat on a bench in the park, watching ducks swim in the pond in front of her. "What the hell is happening," she muttered to herself.

"You're allowing yourself to feel," came the voice behind her. Carina looked over her shoulder at Sarah, who sat down beside her. Looking around, Sarah allowed herself a small smile. "It's always so peaceful here."

"Spend a lot of time here?" Carina asked. Sarah nodded, and pointed to a bench on the other side of the pond.

"That was mine," she said. "When I first got to Burbank, I found this place." She had a satisfied look on her face, as she looked around. "It was there on that bench that I finally figured out what I was feeling. Doing something about it?" She was silent for a moment and then shrugged. "Not until I met Chuck, did I do something about it. But deep down, I knew what was going on."

She chuckled. "It was like a car wreck… a collision." She shook her head, a happy grin on her face looking out over the water. "There was a night early on that she was crying, and I was rocking her, singing to her. Mom was gone to get some groceries, and it was just the two of us." She looked over at Carina. "She took my finger in her hand, and she suddenly seemed at peace."

"How?" Carina asked, and then cleared her throat. "How did that feel, someone completely trusting you, someone that… innocent?"

"We've all had that mark, Carina, the one that fell in love, that wanted something." Carina nodded, knowing what Sarah meant. "Do you know what this little one wanted?" Carina nodded for her to continue. "All she wanted was someone to be with her, that loved her… and I did."

"Listen, I will do whatever you ask, if you'll explain what is going on with me," Carina began. "That little girl is yours, not mine. I haven't fallen in love." Sarah grinned, and shook her head. "Oh, _come on!_" She huffed, and leaned forward, her head in her hands.

"Love is two parts," Sarah began. Carina lifted her head, shock covering her face. "It's the feeling… and the acceptance. We've loved before; our parents, friends…" she trailed off, leaned over, and bumped Carina's shoulder. "Men."

"You take that back," Carina snapped.

"John?" she asked, and Carina looked away. "Here's the thing: Sure, you felt it, but you did what we were trained to do. Deny the feeling."

"Spies don't fall in love," Carina said, looking over the pond.

"I fell in love with a little girl, and I allowed myself to accept it. I didn't know what the hell to do about it, but I did," Sarah explained, still looking out over the pond. "You have to."

Carina turned slowly toward Sarah but didn't disagree.

"That's the problem," Sarah continued, pulling her foot up onto the bench and wrapping her arm around her leg, resting her chin on her knee. "Once you accept that you can love someone… a child… you begin to wonder… can you love someone else?" She turned her head, laying her cheek on her knee. "Now, you've seen me, the Ice Queen, love. Your foundation is rocked, and there is a little voice in there, asking you a question." Sarah sat there, quiet, watching her friend struggle with what Sarah had told her.

After a minute, Sarah spoke again in a very soft voice. "Can someone else love you?"

Carina slowly let her head fall back, and groaned. "I'm so screwed." Sarah didn't say anything. "I'm benched, I find your daughter adorable…" She couldn't finish the thoughts in her head.

"Casey is here," Sarah said with a shrug.

"I don't _do_ relationships, Blondie," Carina argued.

"Pretty sure we are doing one right now," Sarah replied. Carina shut her eyes. "Love you, Carina," Sarah said, and then she straightened up, stood, and headed back toward her apartment.

"Crap," she heard Carina mutter. "Love you, Blondie."

}o{

Chuck was working on one of the processors on a treadmill, listening to Grissom. "So there we were, in Afghanistan, in all sorts of trouble, when this woman shows up. She tells me she's former CIA, and she's going to help us get out."

"A woman saved your whole squad?" Chuck asked, grinning. "Was she Sarah's mom?"

"Emma? Oh, hell no, that woman is nothing at all like…" Grissom trailed off, looked away, and smiled. "Nice try, kid."

"So, what happened?" Chuck asked, saving Grissom from having to talk about Emma.

"This woman, she called herself Frost," Grissom continued, looking up as the door opened, seeing Casey and Jeff walk in. "She gets over to the other side somehow, says a few words to those guys, and they quit firing on us. Turns out, they were a private army paid for by a Russian. Some guy named Volkoff or something, and she was his right hand." He looked over at Casey. "You ever heard of Frost, or the Frost Queen, as someone called her?"

"Not off the top of my head," Casey replied. Casey turned to Jeff. "Anything?" Jeff shook his head. Casey turned back to Grissom. "She has to be someone very dangerous, and evil."

"Why is that? She saved his life," Chuck countered.

"Working for Volkoff?" Casey asked. Chuck shrugged. "There's not a worse baddie out there than him."

"But she saved them. Why?"

Grissom turned to Casey, interested to hear the answer on this one. "Where were you, Afghanistan?" Grissom nodded. "Last thing a private army needs is heat for taking out US troops," Casey replied. "Besides, they were probably there for a specific mission, and mercenaries like that tend to be just that: Mercenary. They don't generally kill a single person more than they're paid to."

"He's got a point, kid," Grissom said.

"Maybe," Chuck said with a shrug, unconvinced. "Or maybe it was something else."

"We'll never know, kid. Never know."

}o{

"I thought he was supposed to be keeping a low profile," Chuck said to Sarah a few hours later, as he glanced at the paper. Sarah lifted an eyebrow, and Chuck pointed to a picture in the paper. "Right there is Jeff."

"Sweetie, he's a no one as far as everyone is concerned," Sarah replied with a shrug. "I love that you're trying to protect him, but you have to know, no one knows who Jeff is. No one cares who Jeff is, and we won't let anyone get near Jeff. It's not like he's famous, or anything. Granted, getting his picture in the paper is not optimal, but it's a crowd scene."

Chuck gave Sarah an unsure look. "You know better than I do."

"No, Chuck," she said, getting close to him. "I know about this stuff. In general, not so much. That's why I have you."

"I'm quite happy you do," he said with a grin.

"Bartowski," Grissom called out. "Can you show me how to work this thing?"

"Think he's talking about the printer, or his VCR?" Chuck asked as he headed toward Grissom. Sarah looked down at the paper. This was _not_ good.

}o{

"Casey, what happened?" Sarah asked, pulling him away from everyone else, showing him the picture in the paper.

"Shit, we must have missed that one," Casey muttered. "This op… God, Walker, I thought I'd never say this, but I wish your boy toy would have gotten the Intersect instead of Barnes."

"I thought Jeff was better with the Intersect?"

"He might be, but I have to live with him, and I have to put up with Lester… the beard is a much better alternative than that idiot," Casey groused.

"Casey…" Sarah shook her head. "Do they want to bunker him?"

"They did, but Bartowski talked to them again," Casey said, shaking his head. "Bartowski asked them if they were ready to answer all the questions people would have if Jeff just disappeared."

"Would anyone know if Jeff disappeared?" Sarah asked. Casey gave her an amused look. "What? The only person he seems to spend time with is Lester."

"I asked the same thing," Casey replied. "It appears our Intersect is famous." Sarah stared at Casey, mouth agape. "Apparently, he beat some video game back in the day, and is quite well-known in that community."

"Great," Sarah groused.

"Chuck talked to him." Sarah appeared to be interested in the newspaper article, but Casey saw the grin on her face. "He warned him even Grissom might not be in his corner if he screwed up that bad again." Casey was silent for a moment. "Are we gonna talk about it?"

"About what?" Sarah asked, turning to Casey.

"Miller working here."

"Hell no," Sarah said emphatically. Casey just shook his head. "No, just… no."

"Why not?" Casey asked.

Sarah didn't say anything, she just turned and left.

}o{

Sarah prepared for bed that evening, preoccupied, thinking about Carina working with them. She was pacing the floor, several times nearly asking Chuck what he thought about Carina, but remembered each time that he was brushing his teeth. The frustration built in her until she couldn't take it, and she and walked to the bathroom door, starring at her hands she was rubbing together.

Chuck had heard Sarah pacing the entire time he was brushing his teeth, and it was messing with his rhythm. He turned, headed out of the bathroom, and crashed right into Sarah.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked, wondering where his toothbrush had gone.

"I'm fine," Sarah said, looking up at the toothbrush now lodged in her hair. She pulled it out, and gave him a look. "So, what does _this_ crash mean?"

"Well, you're not grossed out and running away so… I have no idea," he admitted, making her giggle. They both got up, she handed him the toothbrush, and he cleaned it as she got the remnants of the toothpaste out of her hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, having cleaned up, and feeling a little stalkerish for watching her clean her hair.

"I feel like the spy world is coming at me," Sarah said, looking up into her boyfriend's eyes. "I feel like it's not letting me go, and I want to get away."

Chuck nodded. "Bullshit," he said gently, making her eyes go wide. "Sarah. What's. Wrong."

Sarah looked down at the sink and then back to Chuck. "How'd you get so good at seeing through me?"

Chuck shrugged. "I just know when you try to… hide isn't the right word, more like… _shield_, me." Sarah grinned at him. "Are you worried about Carina being near me?"

"I worry about Carina being near me," Sarah said, in a very small voice. Chuck was taken aback by that. "She has a way of painting what we did with these magnificent flourishes, and it sounds like so much fun, but it wasn't." Chuck stood there quietly. "What if…" She paused, and looked away, shame on her face.

"Hey," he said, rubbing her shoulder with his hand. "You can tell me anything."

"What if I fall for it, and want to go back?" Sarah asked, looking up at him, tears in her eyes. Chuck gave her a soft smile. "What?"

"The fact you even worry about that, or recognize what she could do to you… it takes away any fears I might have," Chuck explained. "Sarah, I know you, I love you. And you, my amazing girlfriend, love your daughter, me, and our life. This isn't about any fear of being tempted to return."

"You're right," she said with a huff, looking away. She turned back to him, and faced him, the way they promised they would. "It's about me worrying about resenting you, and Molly."

"You're scared you'll resent us?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded. "What brought this on, or has it been something that you've been building up to?"

Sarah shook her head. "I had a talk today, with Carina, about love," she explained. Chuck crossed his arms and leaned back against the door frame, a grin on his face. She slapped his shoulder. "Nerd," she muttered. "I told her that you have to choose to accept love, to be in love."

Chuck nodded. "So, do accept being in love with me?"

"I do," she said softly. "Do you accept being in love with me?"

"I do," he replied. "Sarah Walker, by the powers vested in me by your love, I now pronounce you free." She had a look of confusion on her face. "You are hereby free to love freely. You are hereby free to love unconditionally. But most importantly, you are free to accept all love that is given to you."

She took his hands in hers. "But what if…" She was silent for a few seconds. "No," she said, looking up into his eyes. "I made the choice to accept, and only I can make the choice not to." Chuck grinned at her. "How'd you get to be so smart?"

"Getting hit by a car jarred some stuff loose in my head," he deadpanned. "That, and the love of a good woman."

"Molly?" Sarah asked, smiling at him.

"And you," he said, leaning toward her. She put a hand on his chest, stopping him before he kissed her. "What?"

"Those words we used…."

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Did you do that on purpose?" she asked.

"Practice," Chuck said. Her eyes went wide, and he shrugged. "What can I say, I've made some decisions of my own."

She kissed him, and when she pulled away, she grinned up at him. "Okay, one bad dad joke, for practice."

"Do you know why vampires bite people and suck their blood?" Sarah shook her head, bracing herself. "For the vitamin D, since they can't go out in the sunlight."

Sarah stood there a few seconds, silent. "That is awful."

"I'm aware," Chuck replied, as he leaned in and kissed her.

"That's not," she said against his lips. "Can Carina come work with us?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Chuck replied, kissing her again. "Bed," he croaked after a few seconds. She took his hand, and led him out of the bathroom… so he wouldn't crash into anything.

* * *

A/N: Did I just….Did you see…uh oh….Did a plot just walk in?


	15. Ch 15, Orion

A/N: So, let me apologize. The last 2 months my life, turned upside down. I've got things pretty much in order, and I came back to this fic to see that it was almost finished. I hate making you all wait this long and then ending it, but the story has run it's course. This one, and at least one more, but I would say no more than three chapters total. It's time to do some colliding.

A/N 2: He's probably gonna hate this, but oh well...Mojo...thank you. Publicly, thank you! He's been betaing for me for a while now, but this chapter we stopped and had a long discussion that made me revise it three times. I just want to say that it takes a partnership to make betaing work. Sometimes you gotta stop and listen to people's concerns and he brought some things up to me I truly did not consider. So again, thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck stood there, pouting.

"I said no," Sarah told him, taking a bottle of water, and looking at him. "Chuck!"

"I'm not saying anything," he replied, the pout remaining.

"God," she muttered. "Fine, ONE!"

"What about my construction joke… wait, that won't do, I'm still working on it."

"Oh Jesus," she muttered.

"Morgan said to me, 'What rhymes with orange?' And I told him, 'No, it doesn't.'"

"I said just one!"

"It's like having Pringles, you just can't stop the pop."

"Chuck, I will kill you in your sleep," Sarah said, her eyes blazing.

"No, you won't," he replied, taking a step towards her.

"Have they been like this all day?" Emma asked Grissom softly.

"All week," Grissom replied.

"Good grief, maybe they need one of their own," Emma said, watching them move inches away. "They wouldn't… they do know we're here, right?"

"I'm not sure," Grissom admitted. "Whatever happened between them, it seems like they've gone to that next level."

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm happy for them." She looked over at Grissom, leaned over, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He blushed and gave a head nod, too embarrassed to say anything. "Bartowski, if you can quit flirting with your girl, I need your help," Grissom yelled.

"I need to go," Emma said, patting Grissom's arm.

"See ya, Emma," he said, watching her go.

"You ever think about asking-" Chuck began.

"Stuff it," Grissom said gruffly, but with a telling grin on his face. Chuck followed him to the office.

Sarah scooped up her little girl as the baby crawled on one of the mats. She was babbling nonsensically, when Sarah felt her spy sense go off. She looked up and saw a man had entered the gym. She had never met him before, but there was something about him.

"Hello," he said, nodding toward her. He seemed… odd. She didn't feel he was dangerous, or a threat, but he seemed odd. His movements were somewhat erratic as he walked towards her. "I've been thinking about-about getting in better shape."

"Then you've come to the right place," Sarah said. Molly reached toward the man. "Sorry, she's not usually so grabby at strangers."

"It's-It's okay," he replied. "Is she yours and that young man's I saw?" He turned quickly and pointed at the big window that was by the street. "I see you three sometimes walking by. And- a- and an older gentleman."

"No, I've adopted her," Sarah replied, surprised at herself for being so honest with a stranger. "He and I are dating, we're not-"

"Dada," Molly blurted out. The man's eyebrows raised. She clapped her hands at the man. "Dada," she said, reaching toward him.

"Molly, that's not Chuck," Sarah said, laughing. She looked at the older man. "Sorry, sir…I don't think I caught your name."

"Stephen," he said.

"I'm Sarah," she replied. "As you can see, we're family focused."

"I can," he said. "Could you give me a tour?"

"I would be glad to," Sarah said, beaming. She was struggling with Molly, who kept reaching for Stephen. "Molly," she said, exasperation in her voice.

"Do you mind?" Stephen asked. Sarah looked at him and then to Molly, shrugged, and handed Molly to Stephen. "Hello, little one," he said softly.

"Dada," she cooed, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Sarah," Chuck called out, coming around the corner. She saw Chuck's face as the smile fell from it. Chuck's mouth dropped a little.

"Charles," Stephen said. "How are you?"

"Fine… Dad… and you?" Sarah stood there with shock on her face.

"Dada," Molly said, her head against Stephen's shoulder.

}o{

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Chuck asked after he had sat down and gathered his bearing. "I don't see you for years, and then you just show up."

"This may have been a mistake," Stephen said, trying to hand Molly back to Sarah, but Molly refused to go.

"Dad, stop," Chuck said softly. "There's no sense upsetting Molly. Why are you here?"

"Because I might know a way to get your mother home," he began.

"Mom's alive?!"

"Perhaps I should have started with that."

}o{

"I really hate him some days," Chuck said a little later. He and Sarah were by themselves, while Stephen talked to Grissom. The rest of the crew were on their way to the gym after Stephen told them Mary was still deep undercover on a CIA op.

"Sweetie, I get that your mad at your dad," she began.

"No, no," Chuck said, shaking his head. "You don't get it. I really hate _Morgan_, and that stupid book." She gave him a look. "_The family collision is the collision that can hurt most of all. Mothers and daughters, fathers and sons, they can hurt each other deeply. The mind is amazing at hiding these reminders from us, until one day, we collide with them, and then it all comes back. It all bubbles to the surface, and that which we have pushed down, we now have to deal with."_

Sarah took Chuck's hand, and Molly reached for Chuck. Chuck took her, and she snuggled against him.

"Dada sad," Molly cooed.

"He is, pumpkin," Sarah said, giving her girl a sweet smile.

"Hey, I'm never leaving you, you know that," Chuck promised. He happened to catch the look on Sarah's face and he took a deep breath. "In fact, I'm hoping real soon I get to be your father on a permanent basis."

Sarah stared at him. "You already are," she said in a breathy voice.

"Sarah," Chuck began.

"Yes, Chuck?" Sarah asked, stepping closer, holding his hand, her face inches from his. Molly leaned forward, putting her face between the two of them.

"Marry me," he blurted out. "Gah," he said, dropping his head backwards and then bringing it forwards again. "I just blurted it out, instead of asking you the right way."

"Why do you want to marry me?" she asked, grinning.

"Because I can't live without the two of you," he replied. She leaned forward, and kissed him lightly.

"Kiss!" Molly yelled, clapping. Chuck pulled away, put his lips to one side of Molly's cheeks, and Sarah did to the other. They kissed her at the same time as she squealed.

"Are we interrupting something?" Carina asked as she walked in.

"No, we have the rest of our lives," Sarah said, grinning at Chuck.

"Starting now," Chuck added. She flashed a smile at him and squeezed his hand. That's when Jeff walked in, looked at Stephen and flashed. "No," Chuck muttered.

"Orion?" Jeff said.

}o{

"What's wrong kid?" Grissom asked a little later. He had just come out of the back, carrying a photo. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh, my long-lost dad has just shown up," Chuck replied. "Ellie is gonna flip, and he…" Chuck trailed off. "Sorry, can't tell you, it's a Casey secret."

"Fine by me, I know too many classified things as it is," he muttered. Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Chuck, I may have clearance, but the less I know, the better."

"I understand that," Chuck replied. "There _is_ good news."

"I'd love to hear it, kid, but I'm not sure I believe it, because you don't look that excited," Grissom said, giving him a look.

"It is good, it's just… family." Grissom nodded. "Sarah and I are getting married, and I'm going to adopt Molly."

"Alright KID!" Grissom said, slapping him on the arm in excitement. Chuck winced a bit, but the thought of marrying Sarah brought a huge smile to his face. "Now that _is_ some good news. Hey, remember me telling you about that woman the other day? I found a picture of her." Grissom showed it to Chuck, and he felt all of Chuck's energy drain out of him.

"This is the woman that you saw when stationed in Afghanistan?" Chuck asked for confirmation.

"Kid…" Grissom said, wondering what was going on. He caught Chuck's eyes and they looked haunted again.

Chuck turned away and looked over at his dad and Sarah. "Dad, why is mom working with Volkoff?"

The color drained from Stephen's face. "I can explain."

}o{

"My father made the Intersect, my mom is CIA super-agent the Frost Queen," Chuck said to himself, sitting on the couch in his and Sarah's apartment.

"Da," Molly said, her head lying on his shoulder.

"You don't really care, do you? You just want to be snuggled with, don't you?" he asked Molly, grinning.

"Da," she said, a grin on her face. Chuck began to tickle her ribs, and she squealed. The door opened, and they both turned as if caught. "MAMA!" the little girl yelled, throwing her arms open.

"There's my girl," Sarah said, scooping her up.

"Traitor," Chuck said with a grin. Molly giggled at him.

"You okay, son?" Stephen asked as he came in, followed by Casey, Carina, and Zondra.

"Yep," Chuck replied. "I'm getting married, and I'm going to adopt Molly."

"Fine, but I need your help saving your mother," Stephen began.

"Dad… I can't. I have responsibilities," Chuck began.

"So did we," Stephen argued.

"I get it, the government made you two do things, and that's why you left." Stephen scratched the back of his head. "Dad…"

"Not exactly, son. You see, I was working on something and, the man you know as Volkoff was created from a faulty intersect."

"Wow, so mom was sent after him. But why didn't _you_ go?"

"Well," Stephen continued, looking more uncomfortable. "Your mother went after him, while I worked on correcting the mistake."

"They sent mom in without a fix?"

"No," Stephen replied. "She… she decided to go in herself."

"I see," Chuck replied. "Out of curiosity, when did you figure out the fix?"

"Six months ago," Stephen offered. Chuck leaned forward, his head in his hands. "But son, your mom," he began.

"Dad, you and she made choices I don't agree with… but also… I wasn't in your shoes. I'm not sure I could have made those choices, or would have, but it's easy for me to say that."

"Chuck, your mom had to know what a threat Volkoff could be… is," Sarah added.

Chuck nodded. "But would you have gone?" She sat there silently. "Let me ask a different question, would you go now?" She shook her head. Chuck turned back to Stephen. "I want you to both to be a part of my life, but Sarah and Molly have taught me something very important. You have to live with the choices you make. Life hits you… dare I say, you collide with life." Sarah groaned, and Chuck just grinned. "And your actions as a result of those collisions shape your life. You and Mom decided to leave."

"But you don't understand," Stephen insisted.

"No, _you_ don't… but you're right, I don't either. And I'm not sure I ever will, but you did leave me and Ellie, and Dad, it hurt… it still hurts." Chuck felt a weight leave him he didn't even know existed. "I love you two. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad, I just want you to understand where I'm at in life." Chuck reached for Molly, who came to him. "I _choose_ to stay here, and try to make this work with these two. I could have run several times. Hell, I almost did, but I made the hard choice, and not the easy one."

"I get that," Stephen said. "I do, and I can't apologize to you enough. I should have stayed but… I… I don't do people well."

"I know dad, I know," Chuck replied, with a nod. "But I'm not going after Mom. I can't leave Molly."

"Trust me, I don't want to go after him in Russia, but he won't come here," Stephen insisted.

"Why not, all we have to do is make the deal big enough," Chuck countered.

"Chuck, you'd need government backing to do that, and that… that would be way too complicated," Stephen said.

Chuck glanced over and saw Jeff. "Bull-" he stopped, feeling Sarah's glare, realizing Molly was sitting on his lap. "Shirt."

"Bullshirt," Molly said with a nod.

"It's not complicated. It's actually quite simple. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but simple."

"You don't understand," Stephen argued.

"No, _you_ don't," Sarah said, surprising everyone. "The son you raised will do whatever it takes to keep his family together. The son you raised will figure out another possibility that no one else would. The son you raised believes in family, those blood, and not blood, related."

"Da," Molly said, leaning her head against Chuck.

Stephen studied the three and nodded. "Okay, then what do we do?"

"We make a trade," Chuck said, grinning.

}o{

"I don't know what you expect us to do, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman said, a little while later. "We are doing everything we can to bring down Volkoff."

"What if I know a way to get the Intersect out of Jeff's head?" Chuck asked.

"What do you need?" Beckman asked, straightening.

}o{

"So let me get this straight," Sarah asked, holding her sleeping daughter. Her head was on Chuck's shoulder, as the three cuddled on the couch. "In a matter of minutes, you were able to get the NSA to agree to front enough money to get one of the biggest weapons dealers of all time to come to the US to sell weapons."

"Yep," Chuck replied, lazily running his hand through Sarah's hair, staring at the TV in front of him.

"And all you had to do was get the intersect out of Jeff's head?"

"Apparently Casey has been complaining to Beckman…a lot!"

"Do you want a big wedding?" Sarah asked, lifting up to look at him.

"All I need is you and Molly," Chuck replied. "Morgan however…" He trailed off. "Oh, crap, I haven't told him."

"You also haven't told Ellie," Sarah reminded him.

"Have you told your mom?" Chuck countered. She shook her head. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh, what?" The door opened and there stood Emma, with Grissom behind her. Sarah turned to Chuck. "You told Grissom before I told my mom, and before you told Morgan or Ellie?" Chuck nodded. "Go stand out in the driveway, so I can hit you with my car." Chuck just grinned at her.

"Dada, bad," Molly said, giggling. Chuck tickled her ribs, thankful Sarah had run over him those months back.

* * *

A/N: Next time, wedding bells are in the air, there's an intersect to remove, and does Mama Bartowski get home in time for the nuptials? Your guess is as good as mine. See you soon.


	16. Ch 16, Volkoff

A/N: I think we're at the end for now. I've got a bunch going on and no real story ideas for this one. If I get one I can always continue it or start a sequel. I know, I never have, but one day I might. When the ideas leave, they leave.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"What's up with Casey?" Grissom asked Chuck. Chuck had his head buried in one of the exercise bike's motherboards. It wasn't properly transmitting the info required for Sarah's reports, and Chuck was certain he could figure out the problem.

"He's got a mission, a big one, and if it goes right, he is off of Jeff duty," Chuck replied, thinking he had found what he was looking for. "GOT IT!"

Sarah's tablet lit up with the information she needed. "Thanks, babe," she said, grinning.

"Babe?" Grissom asked, giving the two of them a look. "You two are so domesticated it's not even funny."

"That's the nicest thing you ever said, Grissom," Chuck replied, a smile on his face. "Looks like it's going to be a quiet day." Grissom shot him a dirty look. "What? It's not like the three of us are involved with whatever Zondra and Casey are doing."

"Isn't there something in Morgan's book about saying things like that?" Sarah asked, amused, and wanting to mess with Chuck.

"_The most unpredictable collision is life itself," _Chuck quoted. _"Life will collide with you when it wants, how it wants, and all we can do is deal with what is thrown at us the best we can."_

"Like when I hit you with my car?" Sarah asked.

"I'm really glad…" Chuck trailed off, catching sight of a commotion outside of the gym. The door opened, and Jeff ran in, a look of terror on his face. "What did you do?"

"I followed them," Jeff said, glancing over his shoulder. "And now, he's following me!"

"Who?" Chuck asked. The door opened, and a man ran in, a crazed look in his eye, followed by a woman. Chuck turned slowly.

The man raised a gun in Chuck's direction. "You can either move, or I'll kill you and _then_ kill him." Chuck put a hand out to stop Sarah from reacting.

"Everyone just chill out, we have bigger issues," Chuck began.

"Frost?" Grissom said.

"Chuck?" Mary said.

"_Volkoff_!" Jeff screamed.

"You just had to tempt the universe, didn't you?" Sarah muttered under her breath.

}o{

"You know him?" Volkoff said, glancing at Grissom. "You know both of them?" He asked, looking at Chuck.

"It's a long story," Mary began.

"I'm her son, that she left. There, shortened it for you," Chuck said, catching Grissom's eyes. Grissom nodded just where Chuck could see.

"YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT HER!" Volkoff screamed, jabbing the gun in Chuck's direction. Two things happened simultaneously. Grissom grabbed the heavy metal clipboard he used and swung it at Volkoff's head. Sarah kicked out, kicking the gun out of Volkoff's hand. Volkoff crashed to the floor. Sarah turned toward Mary in a fighting stance, and Mary whipped her gun toward Sarah.

"I know you've been out of my life for a while, but would you _please_ not shoot my fiancé?" Chuck pleaded.

"Your fiancé?" Mary asked, looking over at Chuck. Sarah's foot lashed out again, kicking the gun out of Mary's hand.

"Sarah, knock it off!" Grissom yelled. "We can trust her. Help me bind this Volkoff character. Chuck, will you see about Jeff?"

Chuck turned around and saw Jeff on the floor, passed out in fear. Chuck looked up at the ceiling.

}o{

Grissom and Mary were talking at the front desk when the crew came in, frustration on their faces.

"Grissom, have you seen that idiot, Barnes?" Casey growled. "Something happened out there, Volkoff saw him, and bolted."

"He's in the back," Grissom said. "Along with Volkoff, who Sarah has tied up and is watching."

"WHAT!?" Casey yelled. Zondra's jaw had dropped.

"Are you deaf?" Grissom asked. "Sarah and I took out Volkoff, Mary here is telling me what happened to her all those years ago, and we're waiting on you and Stephen to do whatever it is you are going to do to him."

"Mary?" Casey asked, eyeing the woman. "Mary Bartowski?"

Mary appraised Casey and while Casey may have been much taller and broader, he shrank back a little under her eye.

"Where's Molly?" Casey asked, gulping.

"Carina has her," Grissom replied.

"Who's Molly?" Mary asked.

"Chuck and Sarah's daughter," Casey said, heading toward the back. He missed the jaw drop of Mary.

}o{

Carina came in a little while later, carrying Molly. Molly saw Mary, studied her, and reached for her. "Dada," she said.

"I'm sorry, little one, I'm not your dad," Mary replied. Casey went to the room where Chuck and Sarah were watching Volkoff, knowing these two needed to see this. The two walked out in time to see the scowl on Molly's face.

"Frost Queen, meet the immovable object," Chuck muttered. Sarah snorted.

"Da da," Molly said. Chuck and Sarah glanced at each other, shock on their face. They had never heard Molly use that tone before. Molly held out her hands and Mary looked at Grissom, confused.

"Trust me, it's just easier," Grissom said, shaking his head. Mary turned back, and reached out her arms. Molly came over with a smile. "Kid's undefeated," Grissom muttered.

"Dada," Molly cooed, and laid her head on Mary's shoulder. Mary just blinked.

"Did Molly just collide with Mary?" Sarah asked Chuck softly.

"I think," Chuck replied, a grin on his face. "I think."

}o{

A little bit later, Stephen came in, holding a pair of sunglasses, but stopped short seeing Mary hold Molly. "You've got to be kidding me," Stephen muttered.

"Dada," Molly said, reaching for Stephen. Mary looked at Stephen in shock and then at Molly. She shrugged, and handed Molly to Stephen. Molly glanced at the gap between the two adults, turned to Stephen, pointed at Mary and said, "Dada!" Stephen's eyes went wide, and he took a tentative glance at Mary. Mary wore the same look on her face as Stephen.

"Oh for crying out loud," Chuck said, chuckling and turning into Sarah's shoulder.

"No one can stop this kid," Sarah said softly. When Chuck turned back around, Mary and Stephen were standing beside each other. Molly sat up on Stephen's arm, looking very proud of herself.

"LET ME OUT!" came the roar from the other room.

"DADA!" Molly said pressing herself against Stephen, worry on her face.

Grissom moved quickly, taking the glasses from Stephen's hand, and grabbing his clip board. He stormed into the room Volkoff was being held in.

"Do you know who I am?!" Volkoff hissed.

"The buttmunch that's upsetting Molly," Grissom retorted, and swung the clipboard, catching Volkoff upside his head, making it hard for him to focus. As Volkoff swayed, Grissom dropped the clipboard and shoved the glasses onto Volkoff's head. His head jerked for a few second and fell forward.

"That's one way to do it," Casey muttered, leaning against the wall, watching it all happen. "Hey Bartowski, does Grimes's book have anything to say about colliding with Molly?"

"I'm going to talk to the author," Chuck replied, coming into the room. "It seems that the lesson learned is it's all gonna work out fine."

"Dada," Molly cooed, Mary stroking Molly's hair and Molly's head on Stephen's shoulder.

"Solid copy," Casey said, grinning.

}o{

Chuck was holding Molly, watching Volkoff. He had been unconscious for a bit, recovery from the Intersect removal taking some time.

"You can't fix them, you know," Chuck said softly to her.

Molly turned to him, took his face in his hands and softly said, "Dada."

"Look, kid, I know you know more than 'dada.'" Molly grinned at him. "I know what you're trying to do, but they have to figure this out. Just like your mom and I had to figure it out."

"Kiss mama?" Molly asked.

"Oh, I intend on kissing your mama for the rest of my life," Chuck told her, tickling Molly's belly. Molly shrieked and clung tighter to Chuck.

"That's a beautiful little girl," came the voice from the chair. The accent was a decidedly refined British.

Molly and Chuck both turned to look at Volkoff. "What do you think kiddo?"

"Dada," she said, with a nod.

"You sure?" Molly nodded again.

"Dad, Mom, you might want to come in here."

}o{

Two weeks later found Chuck over in the daycare part of the gym. The Volkoff personality had been removed, Jeff's Intersect had been removed. And Mary and Stephen… they were talking. Chuck knew his parents hadn't been the most affectionate people growing up, but his dad's version of flirting was… well, like watching a train wreck.

Jeff's mind had not reverted, as Chuck had feared due to the Intersect being removed. Stephen wasn't sure how Jeff had accepted the Intersect in his brain to start with. But after seeing video of Jeff pre-Intersect, Stephen thought that perhaps the Intersect had tried to fry Jeff's brain, but finding it already fried, then fixed it. Ellie said that was ludicrous, but at the same time, had no other theories.

Casey and Zondra remained stationed in Burbank to watch over Jeff, Stephen, and Mary. Mary was not allowed back into CIA fieldwork and when offered a desk job, Chuck's ears were scalded by her response. Stephen needed to be guarded, and both Chuck and Sarah had pointed out how Casey and Zondra would be perfect in that role, since they were already read in.

Carina was leading several aerobics classes, and was working as a personal trainer. She especially loved it when guys tried to get her to be their trainer. She took an almost evil glee in working them so hard that they were throwing up by the end of the day. Chuck was sure Grissom would be mad, but he just laughed, saying it served them right.

Chuck had been avoiding adults, except for Sarah, as much as possible. They were driving him crazy over wedding preparations. Morgan wanted a big church wedding. Casey thought that certain flowers should be used. Carina wanted a live band. Stephen and Mary wanted to give them something to borrow. And Sarah just wanted something small. When she asked Chuck where they should do it, he just shrugged, and joked, "Why not the Buy More parking lot? That's where it all started."

Molly was pushing a car around on the ground, and ran it into Chuck's foot. "Okay, Missy," Sarah said, seeming to come out of nowhere and snatch her up. She pulled her to her chest, making the little girl squeal in delight. "I'm about tired of you trying to steal my man."

"Don't see no ring on this finger," Chuck said with a grin. His grin fell off at the look in Sarah's eyes.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand, dragging him out of the daycare to the other side of the gym. "Go in there and put on the clothes waiting for you." Chuck started to argue, but decided discretion was the better part of valor, given the tone of her voice. He raised his eyebrows when he saw his old Nerd Herd outfit, but he knew right now was not the time to say anything. He came back out, and his mouth dropped. He didn't know when Sarah had time for a wardrobe change, but there she was in the Weinerlicious outfit, and it did _not_ smell like the Weinerlicious.

"What exactly is going on?" Chuck asked.

"I'm fixing a problem," Sarah told him, handing him their daughter. "Come on, to the car."

Chuck followed, putting Molly in her car seat, and then climbing in up front.

"Any clue at all about what's going on?" Chuck asked.

"Do you remember a certain conversation we had, in a different car, the first time we met?" Sarah asked.

"I do, regardless of the concussion you gave me," Chuck replied.

"You liked it," she retorted automatically. "I have a better job now, my little girl rides with me all the time, but I still don't have a husband."

"Any prospects?" Chuck asked with a grin.

"One, but I've learned that with him, it's just better to act, than talk. He likes to talk, but I'm a girl of action."

"I bet he approves of all your actions."

"You do now you got the girl, right, nerd?"

"You do know you got the nerd, right, Sarah?" Chuck countered.

"I do," Sarah said. "And I think it's time, Chuck."

"Time for what?"

Sarah just grinned and pulled into the Buy More parking lot. Chuck saw a section of the parking lot had been roped off. He glanced at her, and saw the smile on her face. He didn't know if he had ever seen her more happy, anxious, and worried all at the same time.

"I do," he said.

"You do what?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Just practicing," he said. "I wouldn't want to blow my line."

She parked the car and turned to him. "Chuck Bartowski, if there is one thing I have learned on this journey with you, you are prepared. And you never, _ever_ blow your line."

Chuck grinned at her, and cleared his throat. "_The last collision, the act of joining two lives into one, not just physically, but symbolically, by joining lives, by joining happiness and sorrows, is the by far the one we fail at the most. Many can be married, but many do not know how to stay married. Honesty is the key. Trust is the key. The final collision is not a collision, but a joining of two imperfect parts into one perfect whole."_

"For the love of God, there is a child in the back seat," she said, breathless. "Chuck."

"Sarah Walker, will you collide with me one last time?"

"Not only will I collide with you, but then there is going to be some serious joining, a lot of times."

"Oh boy!" Chuck replied.

}o{

Morgan officiated in his Ass Man outfit. Zondra, Carina, and Ellie were Sarah's bridesmaids. Emma was the Matron of Honor. Casey gave Sarah away, Devon stood there with Chuck, Mary and Stephen looking on, and Grissom stood off to the side, crying. It wasn't your typical wedding, but it hadn't been your typical meet, your typical romance, or your typical family. But it was theirs, and no one could take it from them.

}o{

"I've been thinking," Sarah said to Chuck a few weeks later. The two had come back from their honeymoon a few days early, both having missed Molly. "As much as I love that little girl, I think we could use one of our own."

Chuck sat up in bed and looked at her. "You mean, us have a child? You and me together?"

Sarah bounced a shoulder, grinning. "I mean, we already can raise one, I just don't think it's fair we haven't gotten the fun part of _making_ one."

"Wait, do you do it differently to have one?"

"Chuck," Sarah said, exasperation and humor on her face.

"I know, I know." He sat there as a slow grin covered his face. "So… wanna have a collision?"

"You are such a nerd," she said, pulling him to her.

"You love it," he replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, Sarah."

* * *

A/N: And that my friends is the end, for now. Who knows, we may come back some day. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, PMing, and just being awesome. See you soon in another fic!


End file.
